


you're gonna go far, kid

by KateShepherd



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boy are idiots, Chris and Ash are barely in this do to plot reasons, Drinking, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jess is a secret sage, Josh and Mike are assholes, Light Angst, Lots of talking about sex but no smut, MIKE AND JOSH ARE NOT GOING TO END UP TOGETHER!!!, Matt is shaped like a friend, Roommates, Sam is too good for this shit and deserves better, Theres gonna be trips to the hospital too, but they do appear, emily is a good friend and going through her own shit, just an fyi, plus a shit ton of self-loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateShepherd/pseuds/KateShepherd
Summary: Mike's life is made a living hell once he meets his new roommate. The problem, they're stuck with each other until their lease it up in a year. Pranks, heart aches, broken bones, parties, and more personal problems for both of than they can even count.AKA: Mike and Josh Roommates AU





	1. Pretty Blondes and Petty Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANTED THIS TO BE A ONE SHOT!!! All i wanted to do was write a fun/happy one shot for once in my life, but nope. I went and added angsty elements and made it 4 time longer than i wanted. 
> 
> Anyways, I still tired to keep this light and have a kinda "how I met your mother" kinda feeling. Oh and their apartment is shaped like the one from that show if you are wondering.
> 
> Oh yeah, and they're both little shits, so be warned, their gonna do some shitty things.ENJOY!!

“I’m fucking fucked,” Mike said as he threw his head down on the table. Emily chuckled slightly, which of course, only made Mike feel even shitier. _Thanks, Em,_ his mind growled

“He can’t be that bad,” Matt said softly.

Mike lifted his head off of the table just to shoot Matt a small glare. Of course, he was only trying to be nice, but, oh, how wrong he was.

He had asked them to meet him at their favorite bar specifically to get away from _him._ God, Mike didn’t even want to think his name. It was only noon, so there were only a small handful of people there, which, thankfully meant that there were a bunch of open booths for them to sit in and plenty of space for the three of them. Not to mention no one there to see his minor meltdown.

“Matt, he never cleans up his shit, and can’t even figure out the fucking vacuum. Not to mention yesterday I gave him forty bucks to buy a few groceries and he came back with fifteen McDonald’s hamburgers and a bunch of foreign movies!” Mike complained. His voice raises slightly the longer he speaks and at the end, Emily just looked more amused.

“The last one seems like your own fault,” she said, “why would you even trust him with that?”

“Because I had work, and all he does is sit around the apartment and hide in his room!” Mike groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. “We needed the food and I thought a fucking five year old could handle it. He even fucking ordered onions on all of the burgers! I fucking hate onions!”

“C'mon, man,” Matt said, “Chris wouldn’t have left you with a guy that’s a complete asshole.”

Ah, Chris, his last roommate. Actually, he was the perfect roommate. He always paid his half on time, cleaned up his shit, gave Mike all the privacy he could ask for, not to mention he had no problem staying the night at his girlfriends if Mike brought a girl back to their place. Of course, Chris had gone and ruined everything by moving with Ashley to Maine after she got a job offer.

Mike was worried about finding a new roommate, so when Chris recommended Josh, he had been expecting him to be as easy to live with as him. How wrong he was.

“Well, Mr. Genius, since you put his name on the lease before you even met the guy, you’re stuck with him until the end of the year.”

That had been the other reason Mike had asked them to meet up with him. He’d figured that Ms. Emily Davis, honor roll law student, would know a legal loophole to get around the lease and evict Josh. Of course she just gleefully told him just how fucked he was.

Thing were still strange between him and Emily. On one hand, they were still technically friends. On the others, she was his ex, and was currently dating his best friend. At first he had been pissed at Matt, but then again, it’s hard to stay mad at the guy. Though, if anyone could, it was Emily, after all she still half hated him for cheating on her in high school.

Yeah, not one of Mike’s prouder moments.

“Not if I kill myself first,” Mike groaned as he threw his face into his hands. “Agh, I need a drink.” He rose to his feet.

“Dude, it’s barely even noon,” Matt said. Oh God, sometimes, Matt was too nice for his own good.

“Then I’d better get started,” Mike shouted as he made his way to the bar across the room.

There was only one person sitting there. He was an older guy that Mike often saw around the place. He most likely was an alcoholic, and since he was normally there from opening to closing, it meant someone had to be at the bar at all times, if not to serve the guy, then to watch him and make sure he didn’t puke on the bar on something.

This time, it was a bartender Mike had never seen before, which was a good thing considering he slept with the last one and she would spit in his drinks if he didn’t ask for anything other then beer or another closed drink.

The new girl was blonde and pretty and looked awfully bored listening to the drunk babble on about something. Well maybe the trip to the bar would be beneficial in more ways than one.

“Hey,” he said throwing her a flirty smile. She looked slightly relieved to have a reason to leave the guy and moved towards Mike after politely giving her regards to the drunk.

“What can I get for you?” She asked. Oh wow, she was even prettier up close. Green eyes, a bright smile, even dimples. Yup, he was going to bang her.

“I’ll take a beer and your number.” He leaned on the bar, doing his best to look sexy, not that that was hard for him.

“Cute,” She said, “but I’ve only got the beer on me right now.” She went under the bar and pulled out Mike’s drink. She might have shot him down, but she didn’t seem partially offended or annoyed by his advances, so he tried again.

He bit his lip slightly and looked down at her name tag.

“I’ve ever seen you around her before, Samantha,” he said.

“Probably because I just started working here,” she answered. “I’ve got to pay the bills somehow.”

“I hear that,” He said as he pulled out his wallet and payed for the drink. “New York can really fuck you in the ass with how expensive everything it.”

“Luckily I live with three other people, so my rent’s pretty low. Means I only have to work at a place like this in the mornings so I have time for my night classes.” Finally, something Mike could use.

“What are you majoring in?” He asked.

“Veterinary medicine,” she answered.

“Ah a vet,” he opened his beer and took a sip, “You know I am quiet the animal lover myself. I used to have this husky when I was little, called him Wolfie.” She laughed slightly at that. “What can I say,” he said with faux defensiveness, “Little kids aren’t creative, anyway, he ended up saving my life.”

Sam lifted her eyebrow slightly, looking both interested and suspicious. “Oh really?” She said, “how?”

“Saved me from a fucking raccoon,” he answered. She laughed again. She had a nice laugh. “The fucking thing was huge, and about to eat me alive. Wolfie jumped in and fucking saved my life. Since that day, I’ve always been a dog man.” He took another slip. “What about you? What’s your favorite animal?”

“All of them I guess,” she answered with a shrug. She looked a little more relaxed around him, for which Mike was glad. As much of a ladies man he was, even he knew to back off when he made a woman uncomfortable. That was, in fact, the exactly opposite of his goal. He wanted both of them to be _very_ comfortable.

They ended up talking for a while longer, and much to Mike’s shock, he actually really liked her. Mike ever rarely felt a real connection with a woman, but with Sam, it just instantly clicked. It seemed to click for her too, as she ended up giving him her number.

He made his way back the Matt and Emily with a wide grin on his face. Emily rolled her eyes, while Matt just looked amused.

Of course, then the excitement faded, and he remembered how fucked he was with his new roommate. Great.

 

* * *

 

Josh considered himself a bit of a slob, but even he had to admit, he was over doing it a lot. So much so that even he was a little grossed out with how many dishes were piled up in the sink, then again, Mike’s face had been worth it, so he wasn’t particularly upset with it.

“Bro, I don’t think I’ve ever met such a giant asshole,” Josh told Chris over the phone. Mike wasn’t there at the moment. He had run off, which thankfully meant that he had the whole place to himself. “How did you live with him for so long?”

He heard Chris sigh over the phone. God, how much he missed his best friend. How unfair it all was too. His parents finally let him move out, and then Chris moves five states away. He might have gone with him if it won’t for the fact his sister lived in the city too, not to mention his father visited often enough for one movie producer thing or another.

“Mike’s not that bad of a guy,” Chris said, “he’s just a little full of himself.” A little? That was an understatement. “Please tell me you’re not making his life miserable or something.”

“Why I’d never,” Josh said faking offence. He couldn’t almost hear Chris rolling his eyes over the phone, which made him smile a bit.

“Dude,” He signed, “I put in a sparkling recommendation for you!”

“That’s you’re fault, we both know I’m a pain.” It was meant to be a joke, but with his history, of course, Chris didn’t take it that way.

“Josh, you’re not a pain,” he said, a bit to seriously for Josh’s taste. He knew that, sometimes.

“I just left some of my shit laying around,” Josh explained, trying a to shift the subject back to Mike, “spend the grocery money on some fast food, stuff like that.”

Chris was quiet for a second. “How’d he react?” Josh laughed a little.

“He looked like he was going to shit his pants,” Josh answered. Chris let out a small laugh over the phone. “See, just some funny harmless shit.”

“Fine,” Chris said, “but seriously, bro, play nice. You don’t even have to like Mike, just try to be civil with him.”

“I don’t know if that’s possible,” Josh said theatrically, “but I’ll try.” Just as he said those words, he heard the door unlock.

“I gotta go,” Josh said as Mike walked in. Even he knew better than to talk shit about his roommate in front of him. Hell, look at those arms! He could probably snap him like a twig (Not that that would be hard with anyone considering how thin he was).

Mike had groceries in his arms, and an annoyed look on his face. Josh hung up the phone and faked a wide smile at him.

“Hey look, you got the groceries,” he said. Oh wow, he sounded a little evil. He kind of liked it. Especially with how much grumpier Mike looked when he said that.

“These,” he said, lifting the bags a little higher, “are _mine._ You wasted my money on a bunch of burgers, so I don’t want to so much as for you to breathe on these.” That was fine. Josh didn’t eat much anyway. Dr. Hill said loss of appetite was on of the side effects to his one of many medications. Not that Mike knew that, he kept his pills well hidden in his room.

“Also I need the apartment tomorrow,” he added walking into the kitchen. “I’ve got a date here, and I don’t need you ruining it.” _Not that that be hard,_ Josh thought smirking slightly.

“Really, what’s his name?”

“Ha-ha,” Mike said annoyed, “Her name’s none of your business. Just be gone by six.”

“None-of-my-business? What a lovely name.”

“You still didn’t wash the dishes?” Mike shouted. “You don’t even work that much! What the fuck are you doing with your time?” _Trying not to focus on how much I hate myself,_ but he figure it was best to keep that to himself. After all Mike still assumed he went to work whenever he went to sessions with Dr. Hill.

In reality, Josh was a movie critic. Not particularly famous, yet, but he did make a small amount, and thankfully he’s father sent him enough money for the rent.

More often than not, that’s what he did with this time, watching and reviewing movies. Though, Mike, not knowing this, probably just assumed he was just lazy. It might have offended his if the exasperated looks on Mike’s face weren’t so hilarious.

He was about to laugh when Chris words rang in his ear.

“Fine,” He said slightly annoyed, “I’ll do them now.”

The look of shock on Mike’s face was almost as entertaining as his frustrated one. He felt a little less annoyed about cleaning the dishes now.

Mike finished up putting away the groceries and opened the fridge wide to Josh could see what’s inside.

“Those are my shelves,” He said pointing to the ones with actual food on them. “This is your self,” he added pointing to the once with a bunch of burgers on it. “Don’t touch my shit, and get out of the apartment by six, are we clear?”

“Crystal.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mike’s date came an hour early.

Mike was too busy cooking something to hear the knocking at he door, so Josh ended up opening it. On the other side of the door, was by far one of the most beautiful human being he had ever laid his eyes on.

Her pretty blonde hair was down and curly, her green eyes seemed to sparkle in the light, and she wore a well-formed, tan dress the seemed to show off all of her best features. He was really glad she came early.

He stood there gaping at her for a second when she spoke.

“Um, I’m here for Mike,” She said smiling. Josh was about to smile back, and then, of course, his dumb-ass brain did something completely different.

“You are way to good for him,” he said, mentally slapping himself in the face. She looked a little unsure of how to react to that. It only made things awkward.

“Thanks?” She said.

Mike must have heard them talking, because he hopped out of the kitchen still wearing his “Kiss the Chief” apron.

“Samantha,” He said taken a little off guard. “You’re early.” She frowned slightly.

“No I’m not,” she said, “you said to come at five.”

“I did?”

“Yeah,” She pulled out her phone and scrolled through it for a moment. “Here see.”

Sure enough, it said five. Josh smiled slightly at Mike face. He looked as though he was mentality screaming “shit” over and over again. Sam seemed to see the same thing, though she didn’t find it as entertaining as Josh did, or at all.

“Oh, I thought I sent six,” Mike said a little sheepishly, “Here, come it.” He turned to Josh, “You can just head out now.”

Josh shrugged slightly.

“Sorry, Mike,” he said, not at all sorry. “My rides not gonna be here for another half an hour.” Beth was kind enough to pick him up. He planed to stay the night at her and Hannah’s place. It was incredible. He’d been there a couple of weeks, and he still hadn’t even been to the apartment his baby sisters were living in.

“Then just wait in your room,” he signed.

Sam came in and Mike offered her something to drink while he finished up their dinner.

“I’m fine,” she told him. _Very fine,_ Josh thought.

“Well I hope you like chicken, cause I’m cooking up some that’s to die for.” Sam made a cute little face, and Josh almost laughed as Mike’s dropped.

“I’m a vegan,” she said apologetically. Mike was speechless for a moment, completely forgetting about the chicken cooking in the kitchen. He looked to the floor a second, thinking.

“Oh,” He said disappointed.

“Sorry,” Sam said, “I should have told you, I just assumed we were going out to a restaurant.”

“No, no,” Mike said, “It’s fine. I’ll just… I’ll cook you up something vegan. I just bought a bunch of vegetables yesterday any ways. It’ll just take a bit.”

“I’ll keep her company,” Josh said with a smile.

“No,” Mike said glaring at him.

“I don’t mind the wait,” Sam said, drawing Mike’s attention away from Josh, “or the company.”

As if by some miracle, or Mike thinking there was no way for Josh to possibly screw up his date, Mike actually left Sam alone with him, or as alone as you could be with someone when Mike was only one room away, and the walls were pretty thin.

“I’m Josh, by the way,” He said taking a seat on the couch next to her.

“Sam,” she said.

“So how’d you and Mike meet?” _And how the hell did he convince someone like you to give him you number?_

“Well I work Blackwood Bar just down the street,” she explained, “Mike was there the other day, and we hit it off.”

Unbelievable. While Josh was busy bitching to Chris the other day, asshole Mike Munroe was out getting her number. How unfair the word was. In fact, the only thing more unfair for someone like her to be dating Mike for be for her to be dating him.

They talked for a little longer. Mike occasionally popping his head in to make sure things were alright. It was when he got the text from Beth telling him that she was there that he decided to save the glorious Sam from Mike. After all, she was most likely just going to be another one of his one-night stands. Just another girl for his womanizing roommate to add to his long list of women.

He was laughing at a joke she made when he made his move.

“You know, you’re not like the other girls Mike brings here,” he said.

“What?” She asked. She still had a smile on her lips, but her eyes were filled with a little concern now.

“Well, I mean, Mike brings home a lot of girls, but none as funny as you. Maybe you’ll actually get a second date.” Her smile was completely gone now. “You know Mike, always moving on once he’s done with something.”

There was a knock on the door and Josh jumped to his feet.

“That’s my ride,” Josh said happily, “I hope I’ll actually see you again, Sammy!” Mike must of heard that last part, because he stormed out of the kitchen was a look of godly rage on his face.

Josh quickly opened the door, hoping to get out before Mike hit him with a frying pan of something, and there was Beth, who looked completely shocked.

“Sam?” She said looking over his shoulder. Now Josh was confused.

“Beth?” Sam asked.

“You two know each other?” Josh asked.

“She’s my roommate,” Beth explained, “Wait, you’re on a date with my brother?” She asked.

“No,” Sam said, “His roommate.” She looked over towards Mike, a mixture of pain and anger in her eyes. “Or I was,” she said, “not any more.”

“What?” Mike asked. Sam stood from the couch and stormed out of the apartment. “Wait, Samantha!” Mike shouted after her.

“Save it, Mike!” She shouted back as she entered the stairwell and out of sight.

Mike turned toward Josh, the rage returning to his eyes, only much worse than before.

“WHAT THE FUCKS YOUR PROBLEM!” He shouted, getting right in his face. _I’m crazy,_ he thought. Beth looked as though she was ready to get into a fight with him, but Josh wasn’t quiet ready to see Mike get murdered in their own apartment.

“Too many things to count,” he said with a forced grin on his face. Before Mike could say another word, he shot passed him and out the door. “See ya later, roomie!” He shouted. Unlike Sam, Josh flat out spirited down the stairs. He was honestly a little afraid Mike would actually try to hurt him.

Beth would be close behind him, but she was never a particularly fast runner.

Josh found Sam at the bottom of the stairwell, waiting for them most likely. She looked to the ground, not bothering to look up at Josh, even when he was right next to her.

She wasn’t crying, but she looked as though she wanted to.

 _Why am I such as asshole?_ Josh thought as Beth reached them.

“What was that?” She asked.

Sam explained it, and in the story she mentioned that Josh “kind enough” to warn her about Mike. Josh wasn’t sure “kind” was the exact word he would have used, more like selfishly decided that she was too good for Mike. Then again, one-night stands were typically Mike’s MO, so he didn’t feel to guilty about ruining the night for him, rather seeing how much it upset Sam.

Josh ended up staying the night at his sister’s place, deciding it was best to give Mike some time to cool off.

Sam went to her room immediately, and Hannah spent the rest of the night with her, comforting her friend.

His sister’s other roommate wasn’t there that night, so Josh mostly spent his time with Beth. It was nice to see her, even if under such sucky circumstances.

 

* * *

 

Mike refused to even acknowledge Josh’s existence when he returned. It was a bit petty, but Emily had proven on multiple occasions, and especially on him, just now effective the silent treatment was.

Of course Josh didn’t seem to mind the fact Mike was ignoring him, which didn’t make him feel any better.

“He’s such a fucking asshole,” Mike complained to Emily over the phone. He was at his father’s office, enjoying his far to short coffee break. He had originally wanted to call Matt, but knowing him, he’d try to help solve his problems, which isn’t what Mike wanted at the moment. He wanted revenge.

“You saw how fucking hot she was, then he basically told her that all I wanted from her was sex!”

“Isn’t that what you want from most women?” She asked. Mike signed. When would Emily forgive him? _Never,_ he reminded himself.

“Yeah,” Mike growled, “but this was different.” Lately, the one-night stands and meaningless sex haven’t being settling right with him. Sure it still felt fucking amazing, but afterwards, he felt a weird longing for something more.

“I actually tried really hard this time,” he added, “I didn’t even lie to get her number, and I cooked a fucking vegan meal to make her happy. Do you know how to cook a vegan meal, cause I didn’t until last week!”

“What, you want me to feel bad for you?” Emily scoffed.

“Emily, please,” He said softly, “I don’t want your pity, I just want your wonderfully devilish mind to help me get revenge.” She was quiet for a moment. He could only imagine the pride on her face at the moment.

“I’m faltered,” she said, and she actually sounded as if she were. “Okay well give me a second.” It barely even took her that. “You said that you’re going on a business trip with your company soon, right?” She asked.

He was only an intern, but it was his father’s company, so he kind of forced his men to bring him along so Mike could learn more about the company or something like that.

“Yeah,” he answered, “It’s a three day trip, why?”

 

* * *

 

 

Josh was beyond pissed.

He thought things were actually going alright for a short time. Mike was ignoring him, he’d been taking his pills religiously, Sam actually liked talking to him (and they texted regularly), plus Mike was out of town for three days! Now of course, everything would be ruined.

Well that was a bit dramatic, but still, Mike had waited almost two weeks for his revenge, at this point it wasn’t even deserved, it was just more along the lines of petty.

Mike answered his phone on the second ring. Josh didn’t even let him speak.

“What the fuck did you do?” he asked. Josh did his best to sound calm, but even he could hear the frustration in his voice. God he hated it.

“Are you having a little trouble getting into our place?” Mike asked faking innocence, “Oh, what a shame! I forget to mention I was having the locks changed didn’t I.”

Josh looked to the ground, a bitter laugh escaping his lips.

“Cute,” He growled, “very cute, Michael Munroe, but wouldn’t it be even funnier if someone where to break the lock entirely?”

“Living in New York with a broken lock?” Mike laughed, “I’d come home to an empty apartment and your dead body.” _You’d be more upset about the missing furniture,_ he couldn’t help but think.

“Mike, I need to get my shit,” he said. Of course ‘shit’ meant his meds, but he didn’t want Mike to know that.

“Too bad,” he said with no sympathy at all. “Maybe next time you should think before you ruin someones date, asshole!”

“Please,” Josh scoffed, “You didn’t even like her. You were going to fuck her and throw her aside.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Mike growled. “Did it ever occur to you that I actually like this girl and wanted to have a good date?”

It had, for a second at least while Mike was ignoring him, but Josh decided it was best not to think about that. After all, Mike was the asshole here, not him.

“Enjoy your fucking weekend,” Mike yelled as he hung up the phone.

Oh so that’s how it was going to be. Poor little Mike, little did he know, he was the master at revenge. It was one of his best and worst traits, but hey, he had it coming.

 

* * *

 

 

When Mike came home, he had discovered from their landlord two things, one Josh had chopped off the lock with a fucking fire emergency axe.

Two, that he had been arrested because of it.

Mike was half convinced that he and Josh was about to be evicted right then and there, it wouldn’t have been the worse thing in the world. Sure he’d loss a lot of money, but worse came to worse he could move in with Matt and Emily.

To Mike’s complete and utter shock, the landlord took pity on Josh after one of his sisters (the one that always wore a hat) talked to him in private. He actually dropped the charges and just told Mike to pay for the new door.

Which of course, cost a shit ton to get replace on the same day.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike had expected things to go back to normal, and for the most part they did. Josh and him had gone back to ignoring each other. Thought, Mike couldn’t help but notice that he now “accidently” put his film shit in front of his door. It had caused Mike to stub his toes every so often, or even fall flat of his face if it was very earlier or late in the day. But, hey, it was hardly the most annoying thing he did, so Mike didn’t mind it too much.

They were even now (even if Mike was still pissed about Josh ruining his date). At least finally they could move on from it.

Mike made it four days thinking that. Of course in hindsight, Mike should have seen it coming. The little asshole was just waiting for him to let his guard down, and it worked. It worked to well that Mike hadn’t even noticed the smell until he conditioned his hair. Even worse, he did even put any thought about the smell until he was finished.

When he stepped out of the shower, the first thing he noticed in the mirror is that his black hair, was now the brightest bleach blonde.

Mike couldn’t help but stare in shock at his own reflection. He touched it, just to make sure it was real. He had an important meeting later that day, and or course, Josh knew that.

_That shit-eater…_

“JOSH!” He shouted as he slammed the bathroom door open. He was still soaking wet and covered by nothing but a towel, but Mike didn’t care, he was going to kill him.

Josh jumped slightly at the notice, a wide grin growing on his lips when he saw Mike’s hair.

“Oh, wow,” he laughed, “love the new hair!” He was on the couch, watching some stupid movie, and Mike ran at him. The joy instantly drained from his face, and Josh shot up.

Josh was fast, but Mike was faster. Josh knew that too, so he made the best of his short head start while he could. Instantly he sprinted out the door, hoping Mike wouldn’t follow. He underestimated Mike’s rage, who ran right after him.

Josh ran for the stairwell, and Mike caught him by the color of his cheap t-shirt just as he took his first step. The last thing Mike had expected was for Josh to fall, and for his collar to slip right through his fingers.

He slipped right out of Mike’s grasp as he fell down the concrete stairs of their building. Mike could only watch in shock.

Josh fell fast and hard. And when he finished tumbling down the stair he had a gash right above his eye and he was screaming in pain.

“FUCK!” He shouted. He was cradling his arm, and made a noise that sounded like a repressed scream.

“Shit,” Mike muttered to himself. “Shit, shit, shit. Are you okay?” He wanted to scare the guy, not fucking break his arm.

“No! you piece of shit,” Josh yelled up the stairs. Blood was oozing from his gash. It looked like it was getting in his eye. “You broke my fucking arm!”

“Hey, you’re the one that fell!” Maybe now wasn’t the best time to be defensive, but Mike couldn’t stop himself.

“Cause you were chasing me!” He yelled back.

“Because of this!” Mike shouted pinching a piece of his hair into the air.

“So you broke my arm?”

“I didn’t break it! It was an accident!”

Mike wasn’t sure how long they continued back the forth, but eventually, Mike got dressed and drove Josh to the hospital.

The two of them sat in silence while Josh waited for his arm to be x-rayed. It was pretty clear though that the thing was broken. Mike felt like an idiot. His hair was hideous and now that it had time to dry it looked even worse. It was patchy and uneven as fuck.

“My dad’s going to flip,” Josh muttered.

“What?” Mike asked.

“I’ve got lunch with my dad tomorrow,” Josh explained, “He’s gonna lose his shit when he see I broke my arm. May even try to get me to move back in.”

Mike was not sure why he was telling him all of this, but he suspected it was because of the pills the nurse’s gave him to help with the pain.

“Yeah well if he does you still have to pay the rent.” It wasn’t meant as a joke, but Josh snorted slightly.

“You’re just lucky I’m a righty, or my dad would have sued your ass.” _Was his dad a lawyer?_ Mike wondered, but that didn’t really matter. Mike decided it would just be best to let slightly high Josh ramble, and for him to sit in silence.

“I mean you’re not even a sorry, dude?” He asked, looking genuinely hurt. Nope, Mike was not going to apologize. Josh had it coming, and it wasn’t as if he pushed him down the stairs, he fell.

Deep down, Mike had to admit, he felt pretty shitty about it.

“Mike,” No response. “Miiiiike? Mike Mike, Mike, Mike?”

“What?” Mike finally answered.

“What about your meeting?”

Mike had forgotten about that entirely. It had started twenty minutes ago anyways. Coming in late wouldn’t help, not to mention he looked like a NSYNC member with his shitty blonde hair and leather jacket. His dad would be beyond pissed. In fact, Mike would probably never live it down. After all, there was nothing his father valued more than a good work ethic.

It sucked, but what was he to do? He couldn’t exactly leave the little shit alone in the hospital, half high and without a car. He had offered to call his sisters when they first go there, but Josh had been very instant on not bothering them.

“I’ll just miss it,” He said. Josh nodded solemnly, and even he looked a little guilty.

_Well look at us, a pair of guilty asshole sitting in a hospital._

 

* * *

 

 

Josh now had an excuse to never clean up his shit, or so he said. It wasn’t as if his good arm was broken, but no, now he couldn’t even bother to leave his shoes on the mat by the door.

Of course if Mike yelled at him about it, Josh would just lift up his arm, showing off his cast. He had specifically asked them to make it blue. It was even covered with a few signatures.

It was a little strange to see an adult having their cast signed. Mike had only ever seen kids do it. Then again, Josh did have the maturity of a little kid, so it wasn’t that out there.

Mike tried to be mature and shit, but he had to admit, he drew a few dicks on the cast once when Josh fell a sleep on the couch.

Anyways, to say Mike was shocked would be an understatement. Never had he thought he would live to see Joshua Washington actually clean the apartment, much less while he still that damned cast on.

Mike had come home from work (later than usual as his father had been making his time at work hell since he missed the big meeting), and the place was spotless. He even mopped the hard wood floor! Mike didn’t even know he knew what a mop was!

“What did you do?” Mike asked suspiciously. _What’s his game?_ He’d thought they had calmed down after the broken arm incident, but Josh had waited last time to get his petty revenge. Mike wouldn’t put it past him to do the same now.

“We’re having a party later,” Josh explained as he pointed to a bunch of Halloween decorations in a box by his door. _Does he keep those in his room all year round?_ Mike couldn’t help but wonder.

“Wait what?” Mike did a double take. “Since when are we having a party?”

“Well Hannah and Beth were going to have it at their place, but then they found roaches, and now the place is getting debugged, so they’re having it here.” He explained, “I told you this a few days ago.”

“What? When?”

“When you were sleeping so you couldn’t say no,” Josh said with a slight smile.

Mike rubbed his eyes. Oh God, he must have done something truly awful to deserve Josh Washington. He wouldn’t even be shocked if Josh was the answer to one of Emily’s vengeful prayers.

“Fine,” He signed. Josh’s smile grew. “Do we at least have enough booze?” He really was going to need one (or ten) drink to make it though the night.

“Hannah and Beth’s roommate is in charge of the alcohol,” he explained.

“Sam?” Mike asked. He had to admit, it still hurt slightly to think of her, and it made a little spark of anger grow, but he had to try to move past it all. Even so, the whole thing had hurt more then he was willing to admit to anyone, especially Josh.

“Nah,” he said, “The other one.” He walked over to Mike as he placed a decoration near where he stood. “Don’t worry, Mikey, it’s gonna be great,” he added patting his shoulder.

Oh God, help him.

 

* * *

 

There was nothing Josh loved more than hosting parties. Especially when it meant that his favorite ladies would be there, having a blast.

His IPhone already had the perfect mix of Halloween themed dance music to play over the speakers, and the apartment with just big enough for people to dance if they wanted to, or chill on/by the couch.

Sam was dressed up as an adorable bee, Hannah as a ladybug, and Beth was an old hag (she actively opposed the tradition of women dressing up in slutty costume for Halloween. Which meant she always dressed in the less sexy thing possible. Josh was really glad about that.).

He, on the other hand, was Frankenstein. Not the monster, the doctor. Of course, this was something he had to constantly remind people who asked, which was harder and harder to do the drunker they were.

Josh had to admit though, He was shocked to see Mike was in costume, after all, he didn’t know about the party until a few hours earlier. If Josh was being honest, it looked like shit and like it was throw together last minute but a football player was fine enough.

It looked like it was someone’s actual jersey, but Josh didn’t know anyone with the last name Taylor. He assumed it was a friend of Mike’s, but he had never met Mike’s friends. Did he even have friends?

“Is that your roommate?” Hannah asked over the loud music. Sam was grabbing herself another drink (She wouldn’t admit it, but she felt awkward around Mike still).

“Yeah,” He said, looking over at Mike sulking on the couch. He had a drink in his hand, and Josh knew it wasn’t his first.

“He looks kinda upset,” She said. Josh looked over at his sister, and then other at Mike again. She had this look in her eyes that Josh knew all to well.

“No!” Josh said a bit louder than he intended, “No way, you stay away from him!”

“What?”

“He’s a womanizing asshole! You heard what he was going to do to Sam!” The jury was still out over whether or not he actually believed Mike had feelings for Sam, but he was going to pretend that he was sure until he knew otherwise.

“I’m just trying to be nice,” Hannah argued.

“Sure you are,” Josh scoffed, “I mean it, stay away from Mike. He’s an ass!”

“I’m not a baby anymore, Josh,” Hannah said, crossing her arms. Great now she was getting worked up, “You can stop trying to protect me from problems that aren’t there!” _How can I do that when I can barely do that for myself?_

“Here, Hannah,” Beth said as she took her twins arm. “Let’s change the song to that Nightmare before Christmas song you love. I still remember that stupid dance you made me learn like ten years ago!” Hannah let herself be dragged away by Beth, who shot him a small look as they walked away.

No doubt she saw Hannah getting upset and came to save her from him. He knew Beth loved him, but Hannah was her twin, and she was always going to look out for Hannah’s wellbeing first. Josh took a sip from his Halloween colored solo-cup just as a little, sexy bee came buzzing.

“Where’s Hannah?” Sam asked.

“She’s with Beth,” Josh explained.

He took another sip from his drink. Oh God, Sam. They had been close every since the fiasco with Mike, and they talked more than he actually did with his sisters. Josh had to admit, he really, really liked Sam. There was of course, one major problem, him.

Maybe things would have been different if Josh was actually good, but he wasn’t, not for anyone and especially not her. Then again, he’d rather break his other arm then see her with Mike. Even if it was a little selfish of him.

“How’s the arm?” She asked smiling a little. “I see three new dicks have been added to your collection.” He laughed slightly holding up his arm.

“Aren’t you just jealous over all the dicks that’s I’m collecting?” She laughed at that. God, he loved her laugh.

“Considering you broke your arm to get them all? No, not even a little.”

“Of course you are, you just don’t want to admit it.”

There was a moment of silence between them, and Josh anxiously forced him mind to think of something to say, less it become an awkward silence.

“How’s school going?” He asked.

“Actually, I’ve gotten a job offer,” She said. She didn’t look to excited about it. “When I finish school an office in Buffalo wants me to come work for them.” _Oh._ Josh felt his heart break, but he kept a smile on his face.

“That’s awesome!” He lied. He took another big gulp of his drink.

“Really?” She asked, “I’m not to sure about it. I mean, its like six hours away, and I’d have to find a new place to live…”

Just before either of them could say another word, Josh caught sight of his Frankenstein’s monster.

“CHRIS!” he shouted over the music.

Chris turned to see him and his face lit up. Both of them rushed at each other and pulled each other into a tight hug.

“Oh wow, I feel like I haven’t seen you in years, bro.” Chris said when they broke apart. Josh had sent him a message about the part a few days ago. Originally Chris couldn’t come because Ashley needed to car for some work thing, but whatever it was canceled only nine hours earlier. Since then Chris and Ashley have been driving nonstop to make it to the party.

Ashley moved to their side laughing slightly. She was dressed as Frankenstein’s bride, which as fitting since they were recently engaged.

“Why don’t you love me like that?” She teased slightly to Chris. Josh laughed slightly.

“Babe, I love you more then the world,” Chris jokes, “but what Josh and I have is special. You’d never understand.” He said it with a smile on his face, but all Josh could think about what really lead to their close bond. _It’s not everyday you stop someone from slitting their own wrists._

“How was the drive?” he asked.

“Hell,” Chris answered, “I’m glad I’m undead, case that drive back’s going to kill me, I just know it.” Josh laughed as Sam moved to their side. She was still smiling softly at their little dramatic embrace.

“Let me guess, this is Chris,” she said, “aka the biggest nerd in existence.”

“The one and only,” Chris said bowing slightly, “And this is my beautiful bride, Ashley.”

Sam and Ashley started talking about something, and Josh couldn’t help but smile. His whole life may be a walking disaster, but at least tonight things would be all right.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike wouldn’t dare admit he was sulking, but he was sulking.

Sam was there, and having a blast with Josh, who had practically stole her from him. Not to mention he was still sore from his long day at work, which consisted of him mostly getting yelling at by his Dad. Not the mention his co-workers had no sympathy for him, thinking he was nothing more than a spoiled brat, so yeah, the last thing he wanted was for a bunch of strangers to be in his house.

What was weird was that Josh seemed to actually be friends with most of them, or at least be friendly. It was strange considering he rarely ever fucking leaves the apartment. Where the hell did he get so many friends?

His drink was empty, and he stood up from his spot on the couch to fill up his cup.

He had invited Emily and Matt to come to the party too (with the condition that Mike would borrow his college football jersey to use as a makeshift costume), but they had gotten wasted almost immediately, and were to busy making out on the couch next to him to actually be friendly, so he was all but alone. Right then and there, alcohol was his only friend.

To get to the kitchen, Mike had to pass through Josh’s makeshift “dance floor” (Honestly, it was just an open space with the furniture moved to his room). It was annoying to have to pass by all the drunk idiots making fools of themselves.

Then out of nowhere, one of those idiots fell right on him.

It was a girl, and she was so small and thin, that he ended up catching her instead of them falling. He heard the girl giggle as he caught a glance of her in his arm. Oh wow she was pretty.

“Thanks, Mr. Muscles,” she giggled as she poked his arm. “But you can let go now.” She didn’t seem as drunk as the other; rather she was just in really tall high heels. Mike would never understand how women walked around in those things.

He helped her stand.

She was dressed as a slutty cowgirl, and Mike had to admit, it showed off a lot of her best features. She smiled a little when she saw Mike checking her out.

“Wanna dance?” She asked. Mike noticed her checking him out too. He had to admit; it did boost his sprits just a bit, but not enough.

“I’m not really much of a dancer,” he said.

“Oh c'mon, Mr. Grumpy,” she made an exaggerated frown-y face. “Have a little fun.” She waited for him to say something. “C'mon,” she said again poking him, “c'mon.”

“Fine,” Mike signed with a small smile. The cowgirl threw her hands up into the air as if she’d won some great battle.

They danced for a bit, and it was hot. She was all over him, and he was all over her. Pretty soon he had forgotten about Sam entirely, though he suspected all the alcohol had something to do with that.

Then of course, something bad happened, because that always happened nowadays whenever Mike was having a good time with a woman. Half drunk, and in heels to high, she fell fast and hard. It’s wasn’t like she broke her fucking arm, but he saw her ankle move in a weird position and she rubbed it from the ground.

 _I must be fucking curse,_ he thought as me moved down next to he. The cowgirl had knocked other another girl, but she got up as fine as ever. Everyone else continued dancing as if nothing happened. Well mostly because they couldn’t see or hear much with the music and dark lighting.

“Fuck, are you okay?” He asked.

“Ah! No!” She shouted, “My fucking ankle is broken or something!” She looked like she was in a lot of pain, but she was also able to move it, so it defiantly wasn’t broken (His trip to the hospital with Josh had been more educational than he expected).

“Look it’s not broken,” he said, “It’s just twisted or something.” He tried to help her stand, but she just started shouting “Ow” and sat back down in the ground. Great.

“Ugh, seriously,” she said. There were tears in her eyes, and she looked around, hoping no one could see her shame. Everyone was too drunk to care.

“Here’ I’ll take you to a place with less people.” She nodded slightly, and Mike lifted her off the ground. He made his way through the crowd and into his room. The one place of the party that was completely off limits.

Mike set the cowgirl don on his bed and shut the door behind him.

“I’m not really in the mood anymore,” She said annoyed. Mike just rolled his eyes.

“Well, obviously,” he said, “I’m just trying to make it was little more comfortable for you.” The walls to his room where thin, and both of them still had to shout slightly over the music.

He turned on the light of his room so he could examine her ankle.

“It’s just twisted,” Mike said, “Some ice and rest and you’ll be good to go.”

“How do you know that?” She asked, wincing slightly at his touch. “Are you some doctor or something?”

“Nah,” he said, “My roommate broke his arm a few weeks back and I had to drive him to the hospital, I learned a thing or two there.” He took her shoe off slowly, trying his best not to move her foot around too much.

“Thanks,” She said after the shoe was off, “My name’s Jess by the way.” Mike smiled lightly. She looked like a Jess.

“Mike,” He said. She smiled a little at his name too.

He could have stared at her for hours, but then again, she did need ice for her ankle. He told her he’d be right back, and rose to his feet. Mike made this way back through the party and into the kitchen. The place was just as crowded as their living room.

Of course, they were out of ice, so Mike just grabbed a bag of frozen peas (which he had bought so long ago he couldn’t even remember when anymore). He was about to leave when he bumped into someone. The last person he’d ever thought he’d see.

“Chris?” He asked. He smiled brightly at Mike.

“Heyyyy, Mike!” Chris slurred. He was wobbling on his feet. God, Mike remembered just how much of a lightweight Chris was. It used to be kind of funny when they were living together, especially since it meant more booze for Mike.

“Please tell me you’d like to move back in.” Mike said feeling a little desperate. Chris looked very confused.

“What?” He asked. “No why, are you two–“ he burped “ – not working out?”

“Oh God, the squirrelly little runt is fucking out of his tree, Chris.” Mike complained, “Not to mention I fucking broke his arm a few weeks ago –“

“Wait, you broke his arm?” Chris was doing his best to stay up right and placed his hand on Mike’s shoulder to stay steady. “He said he broke it falling down the stairs.”

“Yeah,” Mike said, “I mean he did, but it was cause I was fucking chasing him after he –“

“Oh thank God it really was an accident,” Chris signed. He looked so relieved, and Mike was now the confused one.

“What?” He asked, “Chris, why wouldn’t it be an accident?” He clearly didn’t know Mike had any part in his arm, so who else could have broken it? _Is Josh in trouble with the mob or something?_ Mike laughed slightly in his head, _can’t be. That would mean he’d actually have to leave the fucking house._

“I-“ Chris started but was interrupted by a girl in a costume.

“Hi, Mike,” Ashley said as Chris let go of Mike’s shoulder and used Ashley as support. She didn’t look as drunk as Chris, which was good. After all, someone had to babysit the lightweight.

“Hey Ash,” Mike said.

Him and Ashley never really got along. Nothing ever happened between them, they just never hit it off either. They were just two very different people. Mike thought she seemed nice though. He hoped she thought the same about him.

“I see you found my fiancé!” She said with a smile.

“Congratulations,” Mike said. It actually was amazing that the two of them were getting married. They were perfect for each other. Thought Mike had to admit, he was a little bummed it meant he was stuck with Josh as his roommate.

Ashley held up her hand, showing her ring, and Mike complimented it, though he actually didn’t have any idea if a ring like that would be considered nice. Wedding rings were something he often tried to avoid.

“So fucking expensive,” Chris muttered as he leaned his head into Ashley’s. Her bride of Frankenstein’s wig made an excellent makeshift pillow for him.

“You need to take a nap,” She told Chris as she started to lead him away. “It was nice to see you Mike!”

Mike made his way back to Jessica, who looked a little frustrated.

“Took you long enough,” She said crossing her arms. She had taken off her cowgirl hat now, and her blond pigtail braids were glowing in the light of the room. Even annoyed she looked pretty fucking hot.

“Yeah sorry,” Mike said, “Had to deal with something.” He took a seat next to her and put the peas on her ankle. “Is that better?” He asked.

“No,” she winced, “It’s cold, and ew, is that frozen peas?”

“What?” Mike asked, “It’s all we have. All of our ice is keeping the booze cool.”

“Speaking of which, I could use some more,” Jess said.

“Yeah me too,” Mike said laying back on his bed. Jess shifted so she could look at him. “This day has been shitty enough already.”

“What happened?” She asked.

“My boss has been giving me shit over missing this meeting a few weeks ago.” He signed. Jess nodded.

“Boss’s suck. Normally, I just flirt with mine to calm him down whenever he gets pissed at me for being late.” Mike laughed slightly.

“Well, sadly I can’t do that. Especially since my boss is my dad.” Jess winches slightly at that.

“Sucks,” She said kindly, “he sounds like a real dick.”

“Yeah well, what am I going to do he’s my dad. If I stay he’ll make my life a living hell, and if I quit, he’ll be ever worse. Lose-Lose.”

“Do you really hate your dad that much?” She asked, “or do you just hate the job?”

“The job” Mike signed. He didn’t have his father. In fact, he worshiped his father. Growing up, he always seemed so successful and put together. Even now, all he wanted to do was make his father proud, but that would be hard to do if he never let the meeting thing die down.

“Then quit,” Jess shrugged. She leaned back on the bed and the two of them were lying next to each other. “Life’s way to short to do something you hate.” Mike laughed a bit.

“You live in New York! All people do here is work jobs they hate just to afford to stay here.” He scoffed. “It’s all about money. Anyone tries to follow their dreams here and they end up broke, hungry, or living with heir parents. Honestly, I’m not sure what’s worse.”

“Probably hungry,” Jess jokingly answered, “cause, like, you need food and shit to live, and even if you’re broke you at least have food.”

“I think you’ve had too much to drink tonight,” Mike said with a small smile. Talking with Jess felt nice. It reminded him of how hopeful and star-eyed he had been in high school, well without all the cheating and being a colossus dick.

“Maybe,” she said, “But at least I’m not in a job I hate and bitching about it to some random girl I just met.”

“Okay then, Ms Jess, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a waitress,” She said quietly. Mike smirked a little.

“What, that’s what you love? Waiting tables?” she slapped his arm slightly.

“Shut up,” She said as he continued to laugh, “It’s just until I get more gigs as a model.”

“Oh you’re a model?” Mike asked. A devilish smirk crossed his lips. It made sense. After all, she was so beautiful.

“Yes,” she said happily, “I’ve starred in a few things.”

“Like what?”

“I was in a photoshoot for GAP,” she boated, “and Abercrombie and Finch, but that was for their swimsuit wear a while back.”

“Well, I’d love to see those swimsuit photo’s some time.” She giggled slightly.

“Slow down there, big boy,” She brushed his arm gently. “I don’t exactly have them on me, but maybe I could model for you in the suits they gave me another time.”

“That’d be fucking amazing.”

They talked a little longer, and then both of them fell asleep in his bed.

It’s the first time Mike’s ever slept next to a woman he didn’t have sex with first. He’s got at admit, it was kind of nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Emily and Josh meet, which causes a snowball effect of problems. Also, someone gets punched in the face (twice).


	2. The Snowball Effect of Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!! I'm glad people liked the first chapter and shout out to my girl sammythepsycho over on tumblr for being so awesome (and my unofficial spellchecker XD)! and a shout out to ryelined and Chil_out_Bruh, who were both so sweet and left awesome comments!!

The last thing Josh was in the mood for was stragglers. He especially was not in the mood to find a couple that basically fell asleep on top of each other on his couch.

He was hungover worse than he’d care to admit, and had just woken up on the bathroom floor with puke all over him. Josh couldn’t go in his room because Chris and Ashley were still there sleeping, so currently, he was just walking around with sunglasses on, a towel rapped around his waste, and a blanket on his shoulders.

He kicked the couple again, this time they stirred.

“Hey,” he said, “party’s over. Get out.”

The girl, who looked very pissed off, and very hungover, shot daggers his way. Her boyfriend, or whoever he was, just looked to be in pain and sore from their shitty sleeping position.

“Fuck off,” the girl said and she snuggled up closer to the guy. Josh couldn’t believe it. She was going back to sleep!

“Get the fuck out of my apartment!” Josh said a little pissed off now. The girl turned back to him. Oh, if he thought she looked pissed before, it was nothing compared to now.

“No,” She growled, “Mike said we could say, so get the fuck out of my face and let me fucking sleep or you’re going break your other arm.” She turned away, and her boyfriend and her fell asleep almost immediately, leaving Josh speechless.

“Mike has friends?” He asked. But the pair didn’t hear him. “Whatever,” he muttered to himself. He was too hung over to actually care.

Josh made his way into the kitchen and looked for a drink. The city water tasted like shit, so Josh just decided to grab some milk. Not even thinking about it, he started to drink from the carton. If Mike saw him, he’d have a fucking aneurism.

As temping as that would be, Josh figured he should be nicer to Mike, at least for the moment, considering he let him thrown a crazy Halloween party last minute, and didn’t even complain.

He took three Ibuprofens with his milk.

Josh heard and door open, and a second later Chris was in the kitchen, looking green as an alien. He opened his mouth to say something to Josh, then ran straight for the trash can in the kitchen.

As Chris puked up his guts, Josh gently patted his shoulder.

“Just get it all out,” he said calmly. “cause if you puke on the floor Mike’s gonna make me clean it up.” He wasn’t sure if Chris was laughing or coughing, but Josh decided to take it as laughing.

A minute later he was better, and in desperate need of water. Chris, being the civilized human that he was, got a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a glass of milk. He’d seen Josh drink from it, but they were bros, so he didn’t care. Josh give him a few ibuprofens.

“How are you feeling, man?” Josh asked. Chris groaned, rubbing his eyes slightly. He didn’t have sunglasses like Josh, but the kitchen light weren’t on, so he wasn’t too bothered.

“Like a piece of shit ate another piece of shit and crapped out me,” he groaned. Josh laughed slightly.

“You got so fucking wasted man,” Josh said shaking his head. “It was amazing, I think you fell asleep on Ashley wig on one point, bro.”

“Really?” He asked, “I barely remember the night at all.” A small grin crossed Chris’s lips. “I do, however, remember a pretty blonde with you last night. What have you been holding out on me, man?”

 _I’m pulling a you and being too big of a pussy to ask her out,_ Josh was going to say, then he realized it probably wasn’t the best thing say to his best friend. Especially since Chris was only trying to be nice.

“What? Sam?” Josh asked, trying to play it cool. “She’s Hannah and Beth’s roommate. Actually, I’m pretty sure she’s Hannah’s best friend too.”

“C'mon man, you seriously expect me to believe that there’s nothing going on between you two?” Chris pried.

“Well I ruined her date with Mike once, so there’s that.” Chris’s smile fell.

“Wait, seriously?” Chris asked. He actually sounded a little pissed off, which was strange to hear from Chris, he normally was the calm to Josh’s crazy. “Bro, why would you do that?”

“He was just going to sleep with he then never call!” Josh shrugged, “saved her the heart ache.”

“Mike’s not… not always like that.” Chris said. He looked as though he remembered something, and then looked even more pissed off. “Wait he told me last night that he broke your arm! What the fuck happened?”

Josh explained it as fast and painlessly as he could. Despite constantly joking that Mike broke his arm, it was more just to give him a hard time. Josh knew it actually wasn’t – well it _mostly_ wasn’t his fault.

“C'mon, dude,” Chris sighed, “I asked you to be civil with him! And why didn’t you tell me any of this?” Josh imagined Chris was mostly pissed off about him not telling him, which was as understandable as it was annoying.

“I knew you’d get like this,” Josh explained looking to the ground. God it was so dirty from the night before. _Oh fuck Mike’s gonna try to make he clean it,_ he realized.

“Like what?”

“Worried,” Josh said. That shut Chris up immediately. “Everyone’s so worried. My parent are constantly making trips up here, Hannah and Beth basically call me every other day. I didn’t want you to worry about what a screw up I am while you and Ash are living it up in Maine.” Chris’s eyes softened.

“Josh, you’re not a screw up,” Chris said gently, “We’re just worried cause we care.”

“No your worried that I’m gonna screw up again. Chris, bro, I swear, I’ve been taking my meds religiously. I’ve been doing go great Mike doesn’t even know I'm fucking nuts and he lives with me!”

“Don’t say that-“

“Chris, I’m fucking crazy.” Chris froze, unsure of what to say. “We both know it, so lets not act like I’m not. She’s too good for me anyway. She deserves someone normal.” Why did he say that? Why did his mind always go back to Sam?

Chris knew at that moment that nothing he could ever say would make him feel even a little better, so he stayed quiet. There was pain in his eyes, and Josh felt like shit for putting it there. Why did he always do that to the people he loved?

For a moment, Josh was glad Chris and Ashley lived hours away. At least he couldn’t hurt them while they were hundreds of mile apart.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike woke up to an empty bed.

Jess must have snuck out before he woke up. The only real evidence that she was once there was the wet spot of the bed from where the frozen peas had melted.

Oh fuck, he forgot to get her number! Even worse, he hadn’t even gotten her last name. Mike rolled over and stuck his face in his pillow, and let out a giant scream.

That was just Mike’s luck. He meets a cool, sexy, fun girl, and then loses contact with her entirely. Great.

He rummaged through his draws from his nightstand and pulled out his best sunglasses. He may be inside, but the light creeping thought the curtain was enough to sting his eyes. It also didn’t help his head as pounding louder than a fucking drum.

Mike quickly changed his clothes and headed to the kitchen. He laughed slightly when he saw Emily and Matt snuggling together on the couch. Matt looked fast asleep, but Emily looked like she was just trying to go back to sleep.

His smile faded as he walked into the kitchen.

There Josh was, drinking straight out of the carton. He lowered it as he saw Mike walk in, but then, making full eye contact, lifted it up and started chugging from it. Mike waited, a deadly look in his eyes, for the idiot to finish. After a second, he put it down on the counter. The thing still looked half full.

“Seriously?” Mike asked raising his voice slightly. Josh didn’t even have the decency to look guilty about it. “I fucking paid for it, and your just gonna drink out of the fucking carton?” Josh shook his head slightly.

“Keep it down,” Josh whispered. _His hang over must be worse than mine,_ Mike realized, _good._

“Oh I’m sorry is this too loud!” He shouted. Josh and Chris threw their hands up to their ears.

“Seriously, Mike?” Chris sighed. His own voice made him want to flinch too, but hey at least it was hurting Josh more.

“Dude,” Josh said softly, “Chill, it’s milk.”

“Yeah!" Mike shouted. “My milk and you’ve gone and spoiled it with your nasty, puke-y mouth!” Josh and Chris flinched again.

“Seriously, shut up,” Josh said annoyed.

“Why?” He shouted.

Josh took the milk off the courter and spat up a loogie into it. Mike stared at him, completely disgusted and pissed off beyond believe. Maybe some of the frustration was due to his missing Jess, but he didn’t care.

Without blinking, Mike pushed past Chris and dug through the drawers. He pulled out two frying pans.

“Wait,” Josh said as his eyes grew wide with realization. Before Josh could cover his ears, Mike slammed them together. It was so loud even Mike flinched that time, but Josh looked to be in a lot of pain. Chris did also, but him and Mike with simply casualties in Mike’s revenge.

Before Josh had a chance to recover Mike slammed them together again, Harder this time. Mike heard Emily shout some curse from the living room, but he just banged them together again.

Josh, getting a little smarter, made a dash out of the room. Mike only ran after him banging the pans together harder and harder each time.

Emily and Matt were shouting at them, and Chris was doing his best to cover his ears. In fact they were so loud even Ashley woke up to yell at them. Mike didn’t listen to them and kept chasing Josh around the apartment with his pans.

“I’ll buy new milk!” Josh eventually shouted out of breath. “Just fucking stop.” Mike dropped the pans to the ground just to watch Josh flinch on last time.

“Good,” Mike said, his face twisting into a disgusting shape. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go puke in the bathroom.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Josh are you doing this cause you want to help? Or are you just doing this is piss off Mike?” Sam asked. Josh faked offence.

“Why, Samantha, I’d never,” he say theatrically. Sam shot him a glance, and a devilish smile grew. “Can’t I do it for both?” he laughed.

“Don’t you think it’d be smart to not actively try to piss off your roommate? Especially considering how bad that turned out for you last time.” She nodded at his still broken arm. His cast would be off soon, something he was very thankful for. The thing was starting to itch.

“Well, if I didn’t we probably never would have been friend,” Josh said. Sam paused, a soft smile growing on her face. The whole room seemed just a little brighter because of it.

“Plus, I think he’s been down lately,” Josh said, “Maybe it’ll cheer him up.” He hadn’t actually been hoping it would cheer him up, but he’s got to admit, it’s a bit strange to see Mike moping. The last time he was like that was when Josh ruined his date with Sam, and to his knowledge he hadn’t ruined any more dates for the guy.

Sam bought it anyways. Her smile grew a little wider.

“That’s kind of sweet,” she said, “It’s might actually cheer him up, he’s a big dog guy after all.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mike came home from another shitty day at his shitty job in his shitty office. Everything was sucky before, but after talking to Jess, It made everything feel so much worse. There she was out following her dreams, and he’s still working at a soulless job he hates because he’s too afraid to tell his father “no”. What kind of man was he?

No, all the Mike wanted to do was kick Josh off of the couch, watch some of the Walking Dead episodes he had VCR-ed, eat his Chinese food left over’s, and head straight to bed.

So imagine his shock when he came home to be yapped at by a tiny dog. No, it was too tiny to even be considered a dog. It was more of a large rat. Josh was sitting in his usual spot on the couch with a wide grin on his face.

“You like our new roommate?” He asked with a shit-eating grin.

“Josh,” Mike sighed, “Did you steal someone’s fucking dog?”

“No, it’s from the shelter Sammy volunteers at. They were gonna put her down, so I said I’d take her.” The dog was biting at Mike’s pants now, trying to tear them, all Mike could do was rub his eyes.

“Our land lord doesn’t allow dogs,” He said.

“No,” Josh said smiling, “He doesn’t allow _big_ dogs. I checked, as long as our girl’s got her shots and doesn’t attack anyone she’s ours.”

_Great, just fucking great._

“What’s his name?” Mike sighed. It wasn’t as if he could sent the fucking thing back now, especially if Josh was telling the truth about them going to kill it.

“Her,” he corrected, “and her name’s Flipper.”

“Flipper?”

“Yeah,” Josh shrugged, “Like the dog from Mr. Robot. She’s the same breed too. Well mostly the same, I think she’s technically a mutt.” Josh looked a little shocked at Mike’s confusion. “Wait you’ve ever seen Mr. Robot?” He asked scandalized. “Seriously you need to watch it, the main character looks just like me.”

That was enough reason not to watch the show.

“Do you at least get her some supplies?” He asked. “You know food, water, dishes, toys, and shit like that.” Josh’s smile dropped.

“I just got her twenty minutes ago, so no,” he said. Mike couldn’t help but rub his face again. Well his night was ruined. Considering Josh wasn’t even dressed yet, Mike opened the front door and started to walk out of it.

“Where are you going?” Josh asked.

“To pick up the stupid shit,” Mike said as the shook the dog off his leg. He pushed the thing inside so it wouldn’t get out and lock the door behind him.

Ever since Wolfie died, Mike swore never to get another dog. It didn’t help that his father told him flat out that he should have never had a dog in the first place. No, no dog would ever be a great and loyal and gentle as Wolfie was, so why bother getting another dog. Mike knew for a fact that the ratty thing would never even compare to his old husky.

It took him a little more than an hour to pick everything up, and it took a few trips from his car and up the stair to get everything into the apartment, but he did it. Then he opened the door to see none other than the little rat licking clean his Chinese food leftover dish. Mike wanted to kick the thing out right then and there.

“Josh!” He shouted, “you gave it my food!”

“I gave _her_ your food, Michael,” he corrected. When Josh saw the rage in his eyes, he at least had the decency to look a little guilt.

“She was hungry,” he said, “I wasn’t sure when you’d be back.”

“Just go fucking hide in you room,” Mike said. “Please, just let me have one night when I don’t have to deal with your crazy bullshit.”

He didn’t realize Josh would be so offended by his words, but he looked absolutely crushed. Without another word, and even a glance his way Josh sulked off to his room. Mike felt a little bad, but he was glad for the peace.

He set up the dog’s bed in the corner by the TV, and placed her dog bowls in the kitchen. After he gave the dog a little stuffed animal, it left him alone to play with it. Mike heated up one of Josh’s hot pockets, and took a seat on the couch.

He ate while he watched his show, and even started to relax a bit, and then of course, after two episodes, he realized that he was all caught up. Really that was it? Mike had thought he had at least three episodes, but nope, two and he wasn’t even tired.

He should probably go to sleep, after all, he had work in the morning, but Mike wouldn’t have gotten to sleep even if he tired. He flipped through their DVR, looking for anything to watch. 90% of it were movies Josh had recorded for later, but he wasn’t in the mood of some weird foreign and/or crappy indie movie, so he kept looking. Sure enough, the only show that Mike recognized was that stupid show Josh mentioned earlier.

Out of boredom more than curiosity, Mike put it on and started to watch. He had to admit; the main guy did look a lot like Josh.

Ten minute into the show, the dog jumped onto the couch.

“Down” Mike said pointing at the ground. The dog didn’t budge. “I bought you a fucking bed for this reason, down!” he said again. The damn thing just moved closer and laid down next to him.

Tired and frustrated. Mike let the thing stay. So long as it wasn’t gnawing on him anymore, he didn’t care.

Half way though the first episode he saw the dog appear, the one Josh had named her after. A guy was treating it horribly, and Mike couldn’t help but visibly grow angry. Yeah, he didn’t want this stupid dog, but there was nothing Mike hated more than animal abuse.

Mike patted the dog’s head as it laid next to him, and the girl lifted her head slightly. She twister her neck in such a way the she could lip Mike’s hand. Hey, he may hate small dogs, but the little thing was kinda cute, he couldn’t even try to lie about that.

By the end of the episode, the dog was on his lap, and Mike was scratching her head as she slept. He remembered doing something similar with Wolfie when he was little. The great big dog used to fall asleep on him, and Mike would always refuse to move so’s not to disturb his best friend.

“Alright Flipper,” he said softly, “Time for bed.” The girl didn’t even wake up when he lifted her up and put her in her new bed. She looked so peaceful sleeping that Mike didn’t even mind that he was covered with dog hair.

The next morning, Josh was up early, or at least what he considered early. He was hoping to see Mike before he left for work.

“I talked to Sam and she said they could find a place for the dog to stay for a while if you really hate her,” he said. Oh wow, Josh looked like shit, or at least shittier then he normally does. He looked rather upset about the whole issue.

Mike looked down at Flipper who was happily munching away on her breakfast.

“Nah,” Mike said nonchalantly “we can keep her. Considering that small dogs shouldn’t even be considered dogs, she’s alright.”

Josh looked a little relieved to hear him say that. Mike got the feeling they were talking about something more than the dog, but what, he wasn’t sure.

 

* * *

 

 

“Em, I don’t think we should tell him,” Matt said softly.

Him and Emily were sitting together at the bar of the Blackwood bar. Matt was on his lunch break and Emily was between classes. They were having trouble in their relationship, and it had been Matt’s idea for them to meet up whenever they had time. Luckily the place as nearly empty with it still being early.

“Mike should know that his roommate’s nuts,” Emily argued. “The guy’s on anti-psychotics, who know what could happen if he goes off of them? I mean for all we know he’s fucking axe crazy!”

With what Mike told them about what happened when he changed the locks, Matt had to admit, it wasn’t completely out of the realm of possibility, but still.

“That stuff's just really personal, Em,” Matt argued back, “He probably hasn’t told Mike because he’s uncomfortable about it.”

“Well Mike should still know,” Emily crossed her arms looking away. Great, now they were going fight. At least only the alcoholic old man and the blonde bartender would be there to witness it.

“Are you positive that you found his file?” Matt had to ask. She looked even angrier at that.

“You think I wouldn’t have double check, Matt?” she shouted, “Or fucking triple check? It’s him alright! Josh Washington, he’s the kid of some Hollywood director or something, and oh yeah, has a criminal record!”

Emily’s uncle was a detective with the NYPD, so she had access to criminal records. Matt once joked that she probably checked to see if he had one before they started dating. By Emily’s silence, he realized he was right.

“Yeah but you said he was found not guilty!”

“Because he’s ‘not guilty by reason on insanity’!” Emily shouted back ,”and assaulting people when you go off your meds puts Mike on the font lines if he goes off them!”

To say Matt understood Mike and Emily’s relationship was a lie – well a half lie. Of course he knew their history, but he also knew Emily didn’t hate Mike as much as she pretended too. She’d laugh at his misery one second, then endlessly worry about it another.

Matt was glad Emily had someone she was close too, especially considering that was hard for her, but sometimes, it made him really nervous. Especially with their recent relationship issues.

“We don’t have any reason to think that Josh would go off his meds, though,” Matt said calmly, trying to keep their argument from turning into full out fighting. “He’s been fine for almost, what, five months. We never would have known he was sick if you hadn’t done a background check on him.” speaking of which. “Why did you even do a background check on him?”

“Do you remember a while back at the Halloween party?” Emily asked. He remembered her being on top of him. Matt remembered that very well. “Well in the morning, when Josh tried to kick us out I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn’t and I over heard him and Chris talking and he basically flat out said to Chris that he was nuts. I figured it was better to know if he was and asked my uncle to look him up, and low and behold, he wasn’t even exaggerating.”

The couple sat there in silence for a moment. Emily had that suborn look in her eye, and Matt knew he’d lost the argument before it even begun. He signed.

“Fine,” Matt said. Emily relaxed a little when she heard him say that. “We’ll tell him, but seriously, Emily, we shouldn’t make a big deal about this.” Emily scoffed and looked as though she was about to start arguing with him again, so Matt continued. “He’s got Sundays off, we’ll just ask him to meet us here then and tell him in person. Then we let Mike chose what he wants to do with the info.”

“Fine,” Emily said. She looked very relieved that Matt gave in. After all, even if he hadn’t she was just going to do it anyways.

Matt felt a little shitty about the fact they were going to expose Josh’s big secret, no matter how much Emily was certain Mike had a right to know.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” Sam asked. Instantly, Josh heard the Kill Bill sirens ring in his head, and his life flashed before his eyes. _Fuck what did I do now?_

Sam started visiting the apartment ever since he took in Flipper. At first it was to check on the dog and make sure she was doing all right, but then she started just coming to hang out when she had some free time. It was kind of nice to have Sam around. Sure, they texted each other almost every day, but being in her presents was different then talking to her over the phone. She just gave off such powerful and confident vibes.

“No?” Josh said. He felt his heart rate jump. She looked a little upset with his answer and turned her head back to the television. _Oh shit does she hate me now? Does she think I’m lying to her?_

Instantly Mike popped into his head. _Oh fuck._

“Well actually,” he said. She shot her head back to him immediately. She had this hopeful look in her eye, and Josh was positive no matter what he said, he’d somehow let her down. He seemed to have a bad habit of doing that.

“I was talking to Mike and I kinda figured out that he actually liked you and wasn’t just going to sleep with you and never call you again.” Her face fell, and Josh hated himself a little more. _Is that even possible at this point?_

“Oh,” She said turning her attention to the ground. “Is that it?”

 _What do you mean is that it?_ he wondered.

What did she want him to say? That he kind of really like her? That she made him feel a little less broken? That if she left for Buffalo it would destroy him? No he couldn’t say any of that to Sam. She deserved a much better guy than him.

 _Maybe she’ll meet him in Buffalo,_ he thought, _maybe she’ll find a nice guy and settle down, have a bunch of pretty blonde haired babies and forget about you entirely._ Yeah, that seemed more likely than her actually wanting to be with him. Even thought the scenario was all made in Josh's head, he felt a twinge of jealous over this imaginary guy who would win her heart.

“Yes?” Josh said.

“Okay,” Sam said softly. She turned her attention back to the movie they were watching and Josh couldn’t help but notice the disappointed look in her eyes didn’t go away. It hurt him more than he could even put into words.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike reread his last text message.

 _We got held up. Don’t bother waiting for us. We wont be able to make it today._ –Emily

She would use proper grammar when telling him that she and Matt were blowing him off. It wasn’t that he was angry at them for not being there, life happens, plans change, he knew that. What he really was upset over was how long it had been since he’d last seen his friends.

Sure, he had seen them at Josh’s (he refused to take any credit for it) Halloween party, but that had been weeks ago, and things had quickly become much worse over that short time.

Literally very second of his life was just becoming miserable. Never before had he realized just how unhappy and lonely he was until a drunk cowgirl gave him a few words of advice. Hell, Fipper is the only thing that actually made him smile in the past few weeks.

Mike wouldn’t say he was depressed, but he felt pretty damn near it, and he really needed something to take his mind off of it all.

He took a spot at the bar and ordered a drink. He sat there for a while, moping in his self-pity, then a pretty girl took a spot next to him, and Mike decided that a pretty girl was exactly what he needed. His bed felt so empty sometimes.

“Hey,” Mike said bringing forth as much charm as he could. The girl smiled widly at him.

“Hey,” She said. She started twilling her dark brown hair with her finger, and leaned in very close to Mike to show off her goods. Mike knew exactly what that meant. She was just like him, looking for a quick fuck and then to never see each other again. Good.

She looked vaguely familiar, but Mike couldn’t place the face. Not that he really wanted too anyways.

“That’s a nice tattoo you got there.” She smiled softly as she looked down at her shoulder. It was a bit of a lie though. Don’t get him wrong, the tattoo looked nice, but Mike was never much of a fan of tattoos.

“Thanks,” She said smiling, “I actually just got it. I’ve always kind of wanted one so I figure why not?” Mike forced a smile.

“A butterfly, uh? Any special meaning?” Mike asked.

“Yeah actually,” she said, “I was a bit of an loser in high school, and I figure now I can start changing for the better, you know, like a butterfly.”

“That’s really awesome.”

“Yeah?” She asked blushing.

“Oh defiantly!” Mike said, “I mean, it takes a lot of confidence to go out and get a tattoo! I mean I could never get one. Seriously, needle freak me out, so the fact your looks so amazing is just incredible.”

“What’s your name?” He asked after a moment.

“Oh, it’s Hannah.” She said happily. Mike smiled wildly back at her.

 

* * *

  

He was feeling up every inch of her body. Her legs were straddled around his waist and there was nothing Mike wanted more then to rip her out of that fucking dress right then and there.

They were making out in the hall, and Mike currently had Hannah pressed up against his door. He fumbled for the keys while trying to keep his lips pressed against hers at all time.

She tasted like beer and smelt like vanilla.

He needed this. He really, really needed this. Mike needed something to help him forget his misery, and tonight, that would be Hannah. He knew it wouldn’t solve a thing. In the morning she’d leave, and everything else would return.

 _But for now I have this,_ he thought as he got the door opened. Mike could barely make out muffled sounds coming from Josh’s room, which luckily meant he had locked himself away in his room.

He carried Hannah to his room and threw open the door. She was biting his neck, and Mike let out a soft groan. He threw her down onto his bed and ripped off his shirt. He heard the girl gasp slightly as his bare chest. He smiled wildly. It was a great confidence boost.

Hannah stood up and reach behind unzipping her own dress, a task Mike normally liked to do himself, but she seemed to want it as badly as he did. She wore matching black lace bra and panties. Mike let out a small laugh. _She came prepared._ She ripped off her glasses and laid back down on Mike’s bed.

Mike crawled on top of her, his hands reaching to unhook the back of her bra. Just as he did there was a loud _crack._

“Oh my God!” Hannah cried, and she grabbed something to Mike’s right. “My glasses!” _fuck._

“Ah,” Mike said, “I’m sure they’ll be fine.” It was a lie and they both knew it, but Mike was more concerned with another thing at the moment. He pulled her into another kiss, and she instantly melted into it, forgetting about her fucked glassed entirely.

She tossed them to the floor as she ran her now free hand through Mike’s hair. He began to trail kissed down her neck to her chest, all the while his hands trailed down to her thong to tear it off.

“HANNAH?” Josh shouted as the door flew open. Before Mike even had a chance to react, his date did.

“JOSH?” She shouted as she pushed Mike away. She grabbed one of Mike’s pillows and used it to cover herself as much as she could from him.

“What?” Mike said. He stood to his feet, a mixture of shock an adrenaline running through his vain. He was horny, confused, and exasperated all at once.

He was about to ask what was going on, and why Josh had barged in, but then he saw the unholy rage in Josh’s eyes. They were filled with such hatred that for a second Mike feared the sight of Josh. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even make a sound Josh punched him in his face.

Mike fell fast the hard onto the floor. Hannah screamed.

Josh may have been tiny next to him, but Mike had to admit the kid had a killer right hook. The vision in his left eye blured, and his head pounded with pain. On the bright side, he wasn’t horny anymore. There was nothing like getting punched in the face to kill a boner.

Mike started to stand, only for Josh to throw another punch, this time it landed on his jaw, and Mike fell to the ground again.

“JOSH! STOP!” Hannah cried.

“YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!” Josh shouted as he kicked Mike. Mike let out a small cry of pain, and his confusion was quickly replaced by anger.

Mike quickly rolled out of his reach as he tried to kick him again. He scrambled to his feet as Josh came at him with another swing. Mike pulled away just in time. Instincts took over and Mike lunged at him. He ramped him onto the wall and twisted his left arm behind his back. The thing may not have been broken any more, but Josh had still been complaining at how it was still sore. Mike took advantage of that and twisted his arm. Josh yelled out.

“Oh did that hurt?” Mike asked as he adding more pressure, “I’m SO SORRY!”

“STOP!” Hannah shouted as she jumped out of Mike’s bed. “MIKE, HE’S MY BROTHER!”

“WHAT!” Mike shouted.

“You piece of shit,” Josh growled. _Oh fuck._

 

* * *

 

Emily always thought she’d be happy to see Mike with the crap beaten out of him. Of course, now that he was standing at her door, with a black eye, bruised jaw, and dog in hand, all she felt was fear.

“Holy crap!” She said as she took a step towards him. “Who did that?” She didn’t even know why she asked that. Who else?

“My roommate is a fucking psycho!” Mike growled. “Can I stay here for the night?”

Emily didn’t hesitate to let him in.

 

* * *

 

 

Jess was dead tired when she came home. She just pulled off a photoshot and a shift at the restaurant, and there was nothing more she wanted than to cuddle up into bed and watch some Gossip Girl on her ex-boyfriend’s Netflix account.

No one gave her enough credit when it came to modeling. It was hard work. She didn’t just stand in front of the camera and look pretty. She had to got though hair and make-up, and hold the same pose for long periods of time, and more often than not get hit on by the ugly assistants. If she didn’t love it so much, she’d hate how much work it was.

Of course when she came back to her apartment, it was in chaos. Or at least what neat freaks, Hannah and Sam, would consider chaos.

The walls were thin, and the apartment was way to small for the four girls, so it wasn’t particularly difficult to hear everything in the apartment. There was a lot of shouting, mostly coming from Beth and some guy, and Jess was pretty sure she could hear Hannah crying.

Sam came out of the kitchen with a towel in her hand. She looked so tired too.

“Sam, what the hell is going on?” Jess asked. Sam just sighed and shook her head slightly.

“Hannah tried to sleep with Josh’s roommate and then they got into a fight and Hannah’s really upset about it all.” Jess moved a little closer to Sam, and she couldn’t help but notice her rap a few ice cubes in the towel. _Someone’s defiantly hurt._

Jess only had the briefest interaction with the twin’s brother. She had met him when she dropped off the booze in the beginning of his Halloween party, but they barely exchanged two words to each other.

Thinking of the party made her think of Mike briefly. He was such a nice, charming, and sexy guy. She hated that she was too drunk to remember to leave him her number when Beth dragged her home after the party had ended. Oh well. What’s done was done, if they were meant to meet again they would. Jess was a strong believer of fate.

“DON’T FUCKING YELL AT HER!” Beth shouted.

“I’M NOT!” Her bother shouted back. “BUT I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!”

“Hannah thought he had a doctors appointment when she tried to sleep with him,” Sam explained. “He caught them in middle of it and he’s freaking.”

“What a baby,” Jess said crossing her arms, “Let the girl fuck who ever she wants, she an adult.”

“Yeah well Josh hates his roommate,” Sam explained. “I’ll be right back,” she added as she noticed the ice starting to melt. She went into Beth’s room where the siblings were fighting, and came out a moment later. Her motherly instincts were kicking in, Jess could tell, she always got a little crease in her forehead whenever she was worrying about someone.

“So what if he hates his roommate?” Jess asked, “Like I said, big girl, she can still fuck the guy. He’s not off limits or something.” Jess turned as she heard Hannah’s crying growing a little louder. “And why is she crying?” Jess asked, “she needs to own that shit and tell her brother to back off.”

“Jess, you know Hannah,” Sam said softly, “she’s sensitive. Please, just be a little empathetic.” Jess signed.

“Fine,” she took a seat on the couch in the living room, while Sam hurried off to Hannah’s room. She did that a lot from the rest of the night, run back and forth from Hannah’s room to Beth’s.

Every time Beth and their bother got to loud, Sam would yell at them and they’d quiet down immediately. For what Jess could gather, Beth was telling Josh exactly what Jess had been saying. Of course, he wasn’t listening to it at all. _Men,_ Jess thought rolling her eyes.

After what felt like an hour, the two seemed to have calmed down. Beth left her room to comfort her sister, and her brother sat alone in her room for a while. Jess was just thankful for some peace and quiet. She made herself a quick meal and put on Gossip Girl.

 

* * *

 

 

Josh sat alone for while. God he wished he wasn’t alone, his thoughts were always worse whenever he fought with Beth, and of course with Hannah crying in her room, everything felt so much worse.

 _I’m going to die alone,_ he realized. Sure, Hannah and Beth put up with him, but for how much longer? Chris was off living his life with his dream girl and being too damn happy to think of his old buddy, and Sam would be gone within the year. Hell, he’d even managed to drive Mike away, and he was the only one that was _forced_ to interact with him. _Why do I do this? Why do I hurt them?_

He couldn’t help himself, he just got so angry sometimes. So angry that it didn’t even matter how much drugs he’d taken, he’d still lose it.

Why couldn’t he see that he was trying to help Hannah? Mike may not have been as big as an ass as he originally suspected, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t have hurt Hannah. He was positive he’d just break her heart. Why did no one listen to him?

 _Be cause you’re nuts,_ his mind answered. He ran his had through his hair. _You’re nothing but a worthless burden to them._ No, he had to push those thoughts away. Shit did he take his meds today?

Quickly Josh took out his phone, checking his little checklist app, and sure enough, he was supposed to take them an hour ago. Aka while he was busy arguing with Beth. It wasn’t as though the delusions were starting again; no it was too early for that. In fact, as long as he took them soon, he’d be perfectly fine, the only real problem was that his med were at the apartment, and the last thing he wanted was to face Mike.

There was a knock at the door the pulled him from his thoughts.

“Come in,” He muttered. The door opened, and there was Sam. God, soon he’d probably give her a reason to hate him too.

“Hey,” She said softly, “You okay?” it felt more like a joke than an actual question. How could he be all right at a time like this? Or ever now that he thought about it. He let out a bitter laugh and Sam flinched a little.

“I’m fine,” He lied. Sam didn’t look like she bought it. Damn, he thought he was getting better at lying.

“Hannah’s asleep,” She said after a second, “She’s more embarrassed than upset. Beth’s a bit pissed off though, but you know her. She’d fight the sun if she could.” Josh might have laughed at that if he wasn’t the one Beth was angry at.

Sam took a seat on Beth’s bed right next to him. She had such concern in her eyes, and Josh couldn’t bare it. He looked to the ground.

“Are you feeling a little better now that you’ve calmed down a bit?” She asked.

“Yeah,” He lied again. She frowned, Josh didn’t even need to look at her to know that.

“Well, is the arm feeling any better?” No, it was still throbbing, and the ice Sam had brought hadn’t helped at all. Still, he appreciated the gesture.

“Much.” Sam was quiet for a long time. She kept waiting for him to look her in the eyes, but he didn’t budge. What could he say? The floor was very interesting. She signed.

“Why do you always lie, Josh?” She asked. The way she asked that was what hurt the most. It wasn’t anger or sadness, just defeat. What made it even worse was that it was that he was the one that put it there.

He knew why, or at least Dr. Hill did. He lied because he’s afraid to let other in, because once they saw who he really was they would leave him. His family didn’t, but they were stuck with him. No one else would bother to stick around. Or at least that was, in fact, Dr. Hill's professional opinion.

Instead he said nothing. He just rose to his feet and started to walk out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked as she rose to her feet. Josh stopped. Looking her in the eyes for the first time since she entered the room.

“I left something at the apartment,” Josh explained. “I need to go get it.”

“I’ll come with you,” Sam said,

“No,” Josh said quickly. “It’s fine really.”

“What if Mike’s still there?” She asked, “I’m a little afraid your going to try to kill him again.” Josh had to admit, it might be tempting, but he couldn’t actually try anything. Mike was giant and muscle-ly as shit. Josh didn’t have a hope in the world to beat him.

Sure, he had gotten in a few hits, but those had all had help from the element of surprise. Once Mike started to fight back – as much as Josh hated to admit it – he had his ass whooped. If it wasn’t for Hannah, he would have been nursing something a lot worse then a sore arm and wounded pride. Mike barely seemed to struggle when he quite literally threw him out of the place (at least he’d been kind enough to let Hannah get dressed before he kicked her out too).

“I wont,” Josh said. He meant it at the moment, but he knew just how quickly his moods changed when it came to his temper.

“Well what if he tries something?” Sam asked. “I’m going with you.”

Josh knew this was another fight he wouldn’t win.

“Sam, please,” He said softly. _I don’t want you to know._ But Sam didn’t budge, and Josh made his way to the apartment filled with dread.

 

* * *

 

 

Josh was a more than a little relieved to find no one was home. He had wanted to just sneak in, grab his pill, then run back to his sisters and Sam’s place, but Sam ruined his super secret stealth mode by calling out to Mike the second they walked in. Josh supposed that she just wanted to make sure he didn’t think they were burglars or something.

Not even Flipper was home. Her food bag and bed were gone with her. _Did Mike steal the dog? Holy crap this is just like in Mr. Robot._

Josh started walking towards his room, and when he reached the door Sam was still there.

“Just wait here,” Josh said. Sam looked to the ground. There was so much conflict in her face, and Josh couldn’t help but freeze, wondering what he could have done to her now. She looked him in the eyes, the upmost seriousness in hers.

“Josh, I – “ she as cut off by her phone ringing. Josh didn’t wait a second.

“I’ll be right back,” he said as he hurried off into his room. He locked the door behind him and quickly pulled his pills from the hidden spot on the bottom of his desk drawer. Luckily, he still had a half full water bottle in his room, so he just took them with that.

He headed out a second later, Sam was on the phone, smiling and laughing with someone. It made him feel a little better seeing her look happy.

“Yeah, I’ve got this Thursday off. So, that works great. Yeah, five's good.” She hadn’t noticed Josh was standing there. “See you then… bye.”

“Who was that?” Josh asked.

“Hum?” She hummed, “Oh yeah that was just Tom.”

“Tom?” Josh raised an eyebrow. _Who the fuck's Tom?_

“He’s in my animal biology class,” She explained. “We’re getting dinner and are going to study afterwards.” _Study? Please, no one actually studies on a study date._

“Sounds like a date,” Josh tried to keep his tone neutral, but even he could hear the underlined bitterness through it. Sam shifted a little when she heard it too.

“I guess it is,” she shrugged. Josh can’t remember her ever looking so uncomfortable.

“Isn’t that kinda pointless since you’re moving in like six months?” He asked.

“I already said I wasn’t sure if I’m going to take it,” Sam said, a little defensively. “Plus it’s six months away, I can still go on a date if I want to.”

 _I don’t want you too,_ but he couldn’t say that. In fact he had no right to say that to her. It didn’t change his selfish feelings. He didn’t want to damn her to him, but he didn’t want any other man to have her. God, what’s wrong with him?

Sam did her best to hide it in her face, but Josh could see the conflict underneath it all. It was almost as if she knew exactly what he was thinking, and that only made it worse.

“Josh,” Sam said while his thoughts raged inside of him. “I don’t think Mike’s coming back for the night. I mean, he took Flipper with him, so he probably won’t back for a while.” Josh knew what she was going to say next and he dreaded it. “I think it’d be best if you just stayed here tonight. I mean it is your apartment, and Hannah and Beth still need a little time. It’ll just work out better for everyone.” There was silent, “ _and for me_ ” that went unspoken between both of them.

Josh wasn’t sure what he had done to hurt Sam so much, but all he could do was nod with agreement. A minute later she was gone, and Josh was alone again.

All alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Jess was brushing her teeth when Sam came back to the apartment. She stuck her head out of the bathroom door and waved to her. Sam gave her a weak, and obviously fake smile.

“Okay,” Jess said as she spat out her toothpaste. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Sam said.

“That’s a big fat lie,” Jess said. “It’s about Hannah and Beth’s brother isn’t it?” Jess hadn’t ever seen her with him, but Hannah and Beth often went to Sam to ask about their brother. It was a little weird Sam was closer to the brother then his sisters, but then again it wouldn’t be if they had a thing going on – which, by the way she was always smiling when she talked about him – they totally did.

Sam’s silence spoke volumes.

Jess moved over to the living room. Sam was already there as she took off her winter jacket and boots. Jess took a seat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her for Sam. A small smile crossed her lips as she took a seat.

“What’s wrong?” Jess asked.

“I don’t think I can really say,” Sam said looking at the ground. She sounded far to serious for the two of them to just be friends. _Friends with benefits that developed feeling for each other,_ was Jess’s guess. “It’s really personal.”

“Sam,” Jess said, a strange seriousness in her voice, “When have I ever told someone’s secret?” That was a lie, she had done it plenty of times, but never to people she cared about, just rivals and enemies and overall bitches, but never her friends. Sam shot her a look that she was thinking the same thing as Jess, but Jess just shot her back a small shrug.

“Josh has problem,” was all she said, “and I only know because I overheard other people talking about it. And…” She took a deep breath. “I’m not upset or anything, I just wished he trusted me enough to tell me. I tried to give him a chance too, but he didn’t,” another sigh, “It’s more than that. We talk all the time, but he never opens up about anything. He’s always so closed off and I just wish he could trust me.”

“Okay well, did you try opening up to him first?” Sam shot her a confused look. “Maybe if you told him how you felt, and maybe show to him you’re not as perfect as you look he’d be more comfortable with that stuff.”

“I’m not really good at that,” she said rubbing the back of her neck. No Sam really wasn’t. Whenever she got upset and overwhelmed she just went for a run or to the gym and buried that shit down. Never once had Jess ever heard or seen Sam cry in the years she’s know her. While Jess is no expert, she knows that that is defiantly not healthy.

“There’s something else too,” Sam said. _Oh maybe this problem will actually be challenging._ “I’m going on a date with one of my classmates, Tom.”

“What?” Jess nearly shouted. She kept her voice down at the last second though, knowing Beth and Hannah were asleep in the other rooms. “Why? You told me you didn’t even like him!”

“He’s sweet,” Sam said, “and I’m not going to waste time waiting for Josh to open up, especially since I might be leaving.” It hurt Jess to think that Sam might actually being leaving them. What would she do without her second best friend!

“I just think it be best for both of us if I move on,” Sam explained, “he seemed really upset about it too, but as expected, he didn’t actually say it.”

“Sam, I swear, just talk to him. Open up a little, if he doesn’t open up still after that, ditch his ass for whatever-his-name-is”

“Tom,” Sam corrected with a small smile. She looked a little better now, and she pulled Jess into a hug.

“Thanks,” She said softly.

“Any time.”

 

* * *

 

 

Emily was beyond pissed when Mike explained everything that had happened. At first he thought she was pissed at him, but then he realized she was only concerned about him. Which was weird. Mike can’t remember the last time Emily seemed to openly worry for him, even when they were dating.

“I fucking told you we should have gone to the bar!” Emily shouted at Matt. She was pacing around their living room. Matt sat across from Mike on his lounge chair, while Mike took the couch. Flipper was by his feet, as Emily had a strict no dogs on the furniture rule.

“Em-“ Mat tried, but Emily just interrupted him.

“But, no you had rear-end some guy on the drive there!”

“Wait, you got into an accident?” Mike asked. He had a bag of ice covering half his face. Matt was a former college football star, so naturally he had all those professional, athletic, ice packs in the freezer. They were a lot nicer then a bag of frozen peas.

“It wasn’t bad,” Matt said. That made Mike feel a little better. “I just tail-ended some guy. It wasn’t like I was trying to hit him, though!” Matt added, shooting Emily a look. Emily crossed her arms.

She had the look in her eyes that Mike knew all to well. It was Emily’s I-don’t-know-how-to-deal-with-my-other-emtions-so-I’m-just-going-to-get-mad look. Of course Mike knew from experience how frustrating being on the end of one of those looks could be.

“ _I_ need to tell you something about your roommate,” Emily said turning her back towards Matt. Mike saw him silently huff and fall back into his chair.

“Josh?” Mike asked.

“He’s fucking psycho!” Emily said. “I did a background check and he was arrested for assaulting an officer!”

“WHAT?” Mike asked. He dropped the ice pack from his eye, his mouth falling open slightly.

“For what I can tell he’s got something wrong with him, and he forgot to take his meds and his neighbors called the cops when he started freaking out.” Emily explained. “When the cops got there he hit one of them and got arrested.”

“Shit,” Mike muttered. He hunched over, resting his head in his hand. To stay it was a shock wasn’t exactly true, in fact it explain a-freaking-lot. It explained why Chris thought Josh’s broken arm wasn’t an accident, why he reacted so horrible to certain words, hell it even explained why his dad was so protective (if that was the right word) over him. Still, it was strange to hear it out loud. It was kind of like finding out your dead grandma was a closest lesbian. “Fuck, are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure, Mike!” Emily said, rolling her eyes. “There is no way you can stay with him for another 6 months!”

Mike wasn’t sure what to say to that. It was his place, and he still would have to pay his share, living there or not. Not to mention he still wasn’t sure how he felt about Josh at that moment. Yeah, Mike felt a little pity for the guy, but then again he did punch him in the face. Twice! So fuck him.

“You can stay here,” Emily suggested. She didn’t even bother looking at Matt to at least see if he was okay with it. Of course Matt would be, he was Mike’s friend too, but still, it’s something that didn’t go unnoticed by everyone in the room. Hell, Mike was sure even Flipper saw it!

“Are you sure?” Mike looked at Matt when he asked that, and Matt gave him a short nod.

“Totally,” Emily said. “There’s no way you can stay with him. Not after he fucking attacked you!” there seemed to be a twinkle of light in her eyes. “You know, you could get him arrested for this,” She said. “It be one way to get him out of the lease, and you’d be free of Josh freaking Washington for once and for all.”

Mike had to admit, it was really fucking tempting, like _really._ Just the thought of the place being clean and staying clean made Mike want to cry, then again, arresting Josh. Yeah, Mike was pretty sure he hated the guy, but that was a little extreme, but then again, what Josh had done was pretty extreme himself.

“We’ll talk more about it in the morning,” Mike said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Mike makes an important decision and makes amendments with a certain blonde, meanwhile and Sam and Josh have a little heart-to-heart.


	3. Second Chances and New Beginings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with chapter 3!!! shoutout to my girl sammythepsycho on tumblr, and Chill_out_Bruh for their nice comments!!!

When Josh woke up the next morning, he was shocked to still find the place empty. He wouldn’t have thought Mr. Alpha Male Mike would have let him have the apartment so easily.

He missed Flipper though. Josh was still annoyed that he took the dog with him. It wasn’t like he even wanted her to begin with. Still he had to admit, it was probably better that she was with him. Despite being a total asshole, Mike was good with the dog, and, unlike Josh, he never forgot to walk or feed her.

He laid in bed for another hour. It wasn’t like there was any reason for him to get up anyways. Then he heard a knocking at the door.

His first thought was that it as Chris. Josh knew his little sister too well. Whenever he got too much for her to handle, she’d always call Chris to try to see if he could talk some sense into him. It rarely worked, but Beth continued to do it anyways. “It’s always better to at least have someone,” she’d explained. _No, not always._

When he opened the door though, he we greeted by a different blonde. One he hadn’t expected to see so soon after last night.

“Sam?” he said.

“Hi,” She said softly. There was a weak smile on her face, but Josh could hear the nervousness in her voice. It instantly made Josh nervous too.

“Hi,” Josh said, still very confused as to why she was there. Before he could ask, she asked to come in, and Josh said yes. The next thing he knew, she was sitting next to him on the couch. She was looking at the ground, and took a deep breath before she spoke again.

“I want to tell you something,” she said. Josh was about to ask what, but she continued. “Please, don’t say anything, not till I’ve said what I’ve needed to say.” Josh instantly shut his mouth. Sam looked him in the eyes. God there was so much anxiety in her eyes.

“I’m not really good with these kind of things, Josh.” She started. _Oh god she going to dump me._ Josh couldn’t believe his luck, they weren’t even dating! “It’s . . . kind of hard for me to open up to people. I don’t know,” she shrugged, “it just makes me get so nervous, and then I feel bad for feeling so nervous and” she took another deep breath, and shut her eyes, no longer able to look into Josh’s.

“I really like you, Josh,” Sam said. “I care a lot about you, and I want you to know that I am _always_ here for you, for anything and everything. I mean it, and… and I want you to know that, and I want you to feel like you can open up to me. I want you to let me in.” Josh felt his heart stop.

“If you want, I’ll leave, and it’ll be the last time I ask you to let me in, and talk to you about this, but if you’re willing… Josh, I’ll stay in New York, I won’t take the job if you just give me a reason to stay.”

This was not how Josh expected his morning would be going. He opened his mouth, but he couldn’t think of a single word to say. It didn’t matter if he could. There was a lump in his throat so big he didn’t think he could even make a noise.

There was joy at first, a fluttering of life in his suspected (by several past partners) cold, dead heart that he hadn’t felt in years, and every fiber of his being was buzzing with energy, but that quickly faded.

_I can’t tell her,_ his mind raced, _She won’t want me after she knows the truth._ Even if she did, Josh wasn’t sure he wanted her too. _I’ll only hurt her,_ he knew, _She’s too good for me and I’ll only bring her down._

Buffalo was a great opportunity for her, and after all, who actually has a job immediately after they get out of college anymore? How could he expect her to stay, especially with someone like him?

Josh sat there for a long time, his mouth open like a gasping fish as he struggled to keep his thoughts straight. Sam was starting at him, which only made it worse. She looked more and more afraid with every passing second.

_Don’t you want to be happy?_ A part of him asked another. _But shouldn’t I sacrifice my happiness to save hers?_

“I-“ Josh said. Sam moved in a little close at the sound of his voice. God when did his throat get so dry? “I think you should take the job in Buffalo.”

Everything was instantly silent. Josh couldn’t even hear the traffic from the streets below or anything, just a pure silence that seemed to ring louder and louder with each passing second. The moment seemed to freeze in Josh’s mind. There was a flash of pain on her face, then sadness.

Josh hated himself more in that moment that he had in years. She turned away from him, her gaze moving to the ground. Josh couldn’t even blink.

“Okay,” she said. Suddenly sound returned to Josh, and he could once again hear the city around him, though he was still only watching her. “That’s fine,” she said.

_No, it’s not._

There was pain in her voice, but Josh could tell she was trying to cover it. What was even more obvious was the pain across her face. She looked as though Josh had just struck her, and Josh almost felt as though he did. Her eyes, he couldn’t get a good look at them as they seemed to be looking anywhere but at him, but he could have swore the looked a little wetter then before.

She didn’t speak again as she rose to her feet. She made her way quickly for the door, and it took everything in Josh’s power to let her go without a word. He didn’t even bother to look behind him as she opened the door, for a second her footsteps slowed, as if she looked back, but then they returned, and Josh heard the door shut.

He threw his head into his hands and felt his finger run wildly through his hair. He’d done the right thing, but then why did he feel so horrible.

“Fuck,” Josh muttered to himself. He felt his rage reawaken, only this time he wasn’t he wasn’t sure who he was angry at.

Sam?

Mike?

Himself?

“FUCK,” He shouted as he kicked the coffee table in front of him. The thing slid, scratching the floor, but Josh didn’t care. He wished it did more damage. Fuck the fucking table, and fuck Sam for asking that of him.

Fuck himself, for being such a fucking human disaster.

Fuck Mike and his douchebag ways, and his fucking face, and fucking everything.

Josh always hated how angry he got after all was said and done, but he never cared in the moment, so at that moment, he was glad blaming the world.

Anyone but himself.

 

* * *

  

“Please don’t press charges,” Chris sighed. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers, lifting his glasses up slightly. He looked worse than Mike, and that was saying something considering the two giant bruises on his face. Chris had the same bags under her eyes that he always got when he stayed up late studying for an exam. Mike imagined he would have had to drive all night to get there only a day after everything happened.

“Why not?” Emily asked. Her, Mike, and Chris were all stuffed into the kitchen. Matt had left for work only a few minutes before Chris had arrived, and Mike wasn’t even sure how Chris knew where to find him. Maybe Chris was an even better roommate than Mike ever realized.

“Josh, he’s-“

“Crazy?” Emily interrupted. Chris glared at her, an anger filling his eyes that Mike had only ever seen when some random guy was bothering Ashley in a bar once.

“Don’t say that,” Chris scolded. Emily frowned and crossed her arm, but said nothing as Chris continued on. “Listen, Mike, he-he has problems, and yeah he messed up, but that was his sister!”

“How was I supposed to know that?” Mike shouted. He was still reserving his opinion on Josh for the moment, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t very bitter about everything that had happened.

“I don’t know,” Chris signed. His voice was still raised, and he looked exasperated. “He get really protective over his sisters though, and he’s been having a hard time lately-“

“And so he gets assault Mike and get away with it because he’s having a _hard time_ _lately_?” Emily asked accompanied by a bitter laugh. Mike was going to say something similar, but he was glad he had Emily by his side.

“Well what do you want me to say?” Chris asked. He threw his hands up in the arm. “That he fucked up? That he’s the fucking devil cause he – he made a mistake?” There was a pause, and for a second Mike didn’t know what to say. God Chris looked so upset about it.

“That about covers it, yeah,” Mike growled. Chris signed.

“I thought things would be easier for him if he moved in with you. Then at least he wouldn’t be living with a total stranger, but guess what Mike, you’re not exactly the easiest guy to live with either!”

“What are you talking about, next to him I’m a fucking cake walk.”

“All you do is complain, Mike. Not to mention how many times you kicked me out of the place with little to no warning for one of your dates!” Mike opened him mouth to argue against him, but Chris continued. “You don’t want to forgive him? Fine,” he signed, “but please don’t press charges. He’s just getting his life together and that’s the last thing anyone needs.”

“Are you kidding me? Do-“

“Em,” Mike interrupted. She turned to him, and he could see the anger fuming in her eyes. He was really glad that the rage wasn’t directed at him. He knew Emily was only trying to help, and really she was, a lot, but Mike needed to think it through for himself.

Fuck, he really, really hated Josh, and earlier in the morning he was convinced that he was going to file a report, but now? Shit, just seeing how upset Chris was getting over it had him start to doubt it.

“I want him out of my place,” Mike decided. “If he leaves, I won’t press charges.”

“Dude,” Chris huffed, “you can’t just kick him out of his own place!”

“Then I guess we’re going to take a trip down to the police station, right, Em?” A small smile grew on her lips. Chris, on the other hand looked like he was about to scream.

“Okay,” he said, his voice steady, “How about the two of you talk it out. Then the two of you can work out the living agreement.”

“No way,” Emily said.

“Fine,” Mike said reluctantly, earning a glare from Emily. “But if the little fucktard comes at me again, I’m breaking his arm… on purpose this time!” Chris looked very relieved to hear that.

“Listen, I’ll be there too,” Chris added, “So I swear, nothing is going to happen.”

 

* * *

 

Josh didn’t think the day could get much worse. Yet here he was, staring down Mike and his scary Asian friend. Sure, Chris was sitting right next to him, but he was pretty sure the girl was so fucking vicious that - even being so tiny - she’d have no problem taking Chris down.

Oh God, he was so fucked.

“I want the apartment,” Mike explained. “If you don’t leave by the end of the day, I’m going to the cops.” Oh wow, now Mike was threatening him? Fuck that.

“Go ahead,” he said without thinking, “It’s my place, I’d rather get arrested than have you force me out.” Mike didn’t even look bothered.

“Fine,” he said with a shrug. He stood to his feet, and his friend stood too, a wicked grin on her face. “Bye, Chris.” Mike said as he started to walk away.

“Wait,” Chris said as he jumped to his feet. “Mike, wait!” He shot Josh a quick glance. “He didn’t mean that!”

“Yes I did,” Josh said.

“Dude, seriously?” Chris huffed, “C'mon, don’t do this to yourself.”

A part of Josh was just doing it out of pure stubbornness, though he couldn’t deny another part of him felt like he need to be punished. Not just for Mike, but for everything he’s done to his sisters and Chris and Sam these past few days. Maybe his dad forcing him to move back to California wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen to any of them.

 

* * *

 

Mike made it down the street with his rage still boiling within him. Then of course that all got ruined the minute he passed by Blackwood Bar. Just as he and Emily passed the place, he heard a voice he didn’t think he’d ever have to hear again.

“Mike?” Sam called. Mike instantly froze and turned toward her. Fuck, she spotted him, it wasn’t as if he could go on pretending he didn’t hear her now. Emily froze too, shooting Mike a quick glare, no doubt assuming Sam was one of Mike’s conquests.

Sam jogged towards him. She wasn’t wearing her work uniform anymore, so Mike assumed her shift just ended. There was something sad in her big green eyes that compelled Mike to actually wait for her to catch up to him, even if it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Ah yes, Sam, the girl Josh had all but ruined his chances with. Even when she came to the Halloween party she had avoided him entirely. He mostly assumed she hated him now, and by the upset look on her face, he was still half convinced that it was true.

“Geez, you look like hell,” Sam said as she caught up to him. With his black eye and bruised jaw, Mike had to agree it wasn’t his best look.

“Nice to see you too,” he deadpanned. She looked a little embarrassed at that. It most likely was a slip, but Mike didn’t really care. It was true after all.

“Sorry,” She said brushing a loose stand of hair behind her ear. “I, ah, well, I wanted to call after everything that happened with Josh but I don’t really have your number anymore.” _What?_

“Josh told you?” He wasn’t even sure why he was shocked anymore. It seemed Josh will still trying to ruin his chances with a girl who he wasn’t even chasing anymore. _The fucking prick._

“Kinda,” she said. Sam frowned a little at Josh’s name. _What trouble in paradise?_ Mike had to admit, it made him want to smile a little, not that he did. “It’s complicated. How are you?” she asked.

“Well my face is a little sore but I’ll live,” Mike shrugged off. Emily still at his side coughed a little and Mike suddenly remembered she was there. “Oh yeah, Sam, this my friend, Emily.”

“Nice to meet you,” Sam said as they shook hands quickly.

“Same here,” Emily said, “It was nice meeting you, but Mike and I have to hurry off to the police station so-“

“Wait are you going to press charges?” Sam asked. The blood instantly drained from her face, and Mike felt his throat go dry. _Fuck._ His silence spoke a thousand words.

“Mike, you can’t,” she said.

“Like hell we can,” Emily said crossing her arms. Any chance of the two of them getting along seemed to disappear entirely. Mike never realized just how overprotective Emily was.

“Mike, he has problems, but he is working through them,” Sam said. There was so much empathy in her voice it almost made Mike flinch. First Chris, and now Sam, was guilt tripping him, fuck.

“Oh yeah so he gets to get away with what he did?” Emily scoffed. Sam mostly ignored Emily, focusing only on Mike.

“Are you sure you guys can’t work out something? Are both of you really that stubborn that you can’t move past this?”

 

* * *

  

Josh was shocked when he heard the door open only twenty minutes after Mike stormed off.

He had to admit, having time to think things over, yeah, he didn’t want to get arrest, and he sure as hell didn’t want to move back in with his parents. Fuck why did he say that? Why does he only ever over think situation or not think about them at all?

Just as he felt as though his brain was going to explode, there Mike was, back in the living room, looking very pissed off. Before Josh even had a chance to speak, Mike spoke.

“Do you _really_ want to get arrested?” He asked, crossing his arms.

Josh was mopping on the lounge chair, his head resting in his hands. Chris was in the bathroom, no doubt oblivious to Mike even returning. A flash of dread hit Josh.

“No,” he muttered, looking down at the ground. He didn’t want Mike to see how nervous he felt.

“Okay well good, because I found a way for us to be even.” Josh couldn’t help but look up in disbelief at that.

Then there were a sharp pain and Josh fell from the lounge chair and onto to ground. His hand instantly flew towards his jaw as he let out a small groan and realization hit him.

“You punched me!” Josh said from the ground. Mike wore a smug smile on his face. In fact, it’s the happiest Josh had ever seen Mike.

“Yup,” he laughed.

The next thing Josh heard was Chris running out of the bathroom.

“What the fuck happened?” Chris asked as he saw Josh laying dramatically on the floor and Mike standing over him.

“He punched me!” Josh cried out. Chris looked horrified.

“What?” He said looking toward Mike.

“Well, I figured he punched me, if I hit him we’d be even.” Mike shrugged. Mike still wore his stupid smug smile, and Josh felt personally offended by it. “Now we’re good right?” He asked Josh.

Josh remained quiet for a very long time. He had two options, say no and probably get arrested, or say yes and let them move on and act like the whole incident never happened. Tough call.

“Yeah,” Josh muttered looking away from stupid Mike’s stupid grin. Fuck him.

“Good,” Mike said pleased. He turned around and started to walk out of the door.

“Wait where are you going?” Chris asked, and he helped Josh off of the ground.

“To get Flipper, obviously,” Mike answered as he left.

When the door shut, Chris looked very happy, and Josh shot him a glare. Of course the smile on his face was only because Josh wouldn’t be getting arrested, but still, his face really hurt.

“I’ll get you some ice, bro,” Chris said patting his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

It had been four weeks since everything was resolved, and for the first two, Josh and Mike continued on their little pretend-the-other-doesn’t-exist spiel, then finally, one of them, Mike can’t remember who, finally broke and said something to the other. Since then things had been fine. Both their faces had healed up, and they were on the closest the two had been to good terms since forever.

Now that his drama with Josh was over though, it gave Mike plenty of time to remember everything else he hated about his life.

He was grabbing a cartoon of milk at his grocery store down the block when he ran into her again. A pretty blonde he hadn’t seen in a very long time.

“Funny running into you here,” Sam said with a soft smile.

Mike had to admit, for the first time since their failed date, it was actually good seeing Sam. He hadn’t seen Emily since the drama ended. She was still pissed on how Mike chose to resolve it, and all because “a pretty girl asked him too”, which wasn’t the case at all, but Mike found Emily hating him to be as familiar as an old friend (not that it was necessarily a good thing). Matt had been sticking pretty close to Emily’s side since then, so he hadn’t seen him at all either. What Mike really needed right now was a good friend, or at least a little company.

“I know,” Mike joked, “It’s almost as if we both need to eat.” She smiled a little wider at him.

“Actually I don’t,” she said, “I’m really here to get stuff for my roommate, cause you see, vegans only need to eat an apple a day to survive.”

“Really? I had no idea.”

“Yeah well, being a vegan just makes you better than everyone else I guess.” She laughed slightly and reached for the almond milk. It was right next to Mike’s brand of choice.

“How are you?” Mike asked.

“Not so well, if I’m being honest,” she said. Her smile wavered for a moment, and Mike couldn’t help but empathize.

“You and me both,” he said. “What’s you troubles?”

“My job,” she answered, “you?”

“Looks like you an I are on the same boat with that one.” Both of them were quiet for a moment. “You wanna talk about it.”

“Let me just buy my milk first.”

 

* * *

 

The two of them sat together at a coffee shop not to far from the grocery store. Neither of them had any frozen goods, or even a lot of groceries, so the two of them just placed them by their feet as they waited for their names to be called by the barista.

“I’ve got this job offer,” Sam explained, “It’s a really good one too, and I know I should take it, but,” She trailed off.

“You don’t want to?” She nodded her head slightly. “Well, what’s stopping you from being sure?” Sam shook her head slightly.

“I don’t even know,” she answered. “I’m looking for a reason to stay, anything really, but other then the fact that I’m scared to go, I can’t really seem to find one.”

“We’ll let me tell you something from experience, if you’re actively looking for a reason not to take a job, you clearly don’t want it.”

“Yeah, but the pays really good,” she explained, “and I may actually help a lot of people in Buffalo.”

“Wait what’s the job?”

“Veterinarian at a private firm,” she explained. Mike now understood what her problem was.

“It’s the shelter,” Mike said, earning a confused glance from Sam. “the, um, one where Josh got Flipper from,” he clarified, “you don’t want to work for some stuff rich people, you want to help the sick and abandoned strays in New York.”

“The shelter’s not hiring, Sam signed, “and even if it was, I’d make more money as a part time bartender than I would at that place.”

“Sam, I’m going to give you wise advice a slutty cowgirl once told me, ‘life’s too short to do something you hate’.” Sam let out a small laugh. “I supposed being poor is better then hating you life.” Sam smile faded.

“Is that you’re problem?” She asked, “You hate your job?”

“Yup,” Mike said with a bitter cheerfulness, “See my dad’s always had this idea that I’d take over the family business one day. That I’d be a great CEO just like him, and when I was growing up, it was the only thing I wanted to do. I wanted to be as great as my father, but now that I’m actually an intern at the fucking place, and…”

“And you hate it,” Sam finished for him. A small sympathetic smile crossed her lips. “Well then just maybe you should take your own advice and quit.” Mike scoffed a little at that.

“Yeah and do what?” he asked. There was no bitterness to his tone then, it was a genuine question. “This is the only thing I’ve ever even thought about doing since I was a kid, now I’ve got no fucking clue what even makes me happy.”

“Well, you love Flipper,” Sam said. “Have you ever thought of working with animals?”

“Not really,” Mike answered, “Wolfie was the only pet by dad ever let me have, and other then him and Flipper, I have zero experience with animals.”

“Josh told me how great you are with her,” Sam added, “why don’t you come and help me volunteer at the shelter one sometime, see how you feel about it.” Mike nodded slightly, but he didn’t smile. A part of him wanted to though. It wasn’t much, but he actually felt like it was progress.

“I have Sunday off,” he said.

 

* * *

 

“That, was fucking disgusting,” Mike said as Sam opened her apartment door. “Why was I the one who had to clean up all the animals piss and shit?” Sam laughed as she let him in.

“You’re the new guy at the shelter,” she said, “they did the same for me when I first joined.”

Mike had to admit; he didn’t hate working at the shelter as much as he made it sound. In fact there was something satisfying about it. If Sam felt the same way about the place as he did in only one day, he could see why she was having trouble leaving it.

Mike took a seat on the couch. None of her roommates were home, which meant luckily of Mike he wouldn’t have to run into Hannah. He felt a little bad that everything had upset her so much, but Mike hardly considered it his fault.

Sam got them each a beer from the fridge. It had been Sam’s idea to celebrate Mike successful first day, and Mike had been more then a little appreciative for Sam’s company. It was actually kind of nice to have a female friend who he’s never slept with before, even though he was defiantly trying to when he first met her.

Sam opened the beer and handed it too him as she took a seat next to him. There were specs of dirt left over on her face from when the two of them were assigned to wash a stray that had come in that day. The poor thing had been covered from head to toe with mud and fleas, and as much as it made Mike want to gag, he was more than pleased when the boy was all nice and clean. He was even wagging his tail when he finally got dried off. It made Mike smile wider than he ever had at the office.

“Actually, I’ve got good news,” Sam said a new smile growing on her face. Mike returned the smile. “I called the firm the other day and officially turned down the job.”

“So glad my advice helped a friend become broke,” Mike joked lifting his beer in the air as a cheer. Sam rolled her eyes but clinked her bottle against his.

“More like helped me realize what a horrible mistake I would be making.” She took a big gulp of her beer.

Pretty soon, the two moved on to different topics. They both started talking about their lives, and were shocked to find they had so much in common.

“Seriously?” Mike said, “You were a rock climber as a kid?” A grin spread across her face.

“Yup,” she said, “I was actually pretty good too, I held the fastest time for every wall at my gym.”

“My uncle actually owns an indoor rock climbing place just out of the city,” he said.

“Really?”

“Yup, and I used to go there all of the time as a kid. And yeah, I was pretty good at it too.”

“I hardly believe you’re a fast as me though,” she said very confidently.

“How can you be so sure?”

“I climbed Mt. Kilimagaro,” she explained. _Fuck, that’s impressive._ She stood to her feet to grab herself another beer from the fridge.

“You’re kidding?” Mike said, “You climbed that beast of a mountain.”

“Yup,” Sam said popping the ‘p’. “My dad asked me what I wanted for my 16th birthday, and I told him I wanted the climb Kilimgaro. He told me that we wouldn’t have any money for a sweet sixteen if we did that, and so I told him that I didn’t want a party, I wanted to climb the mountain, and I did.”

“Do you have picture?” Mike asked. Sam pulled her phone out of her back pocket and took her seat next to Mike again, a newly opened drink in hand. She scrolled through it for a bit, until she found the photo she was looking for.

It was a picture of sixteen-year-old Sam. She was wearing a bright red parka, thick black snow pants, and was standing in front of a sign that read: “Congratulations you are now at Uhuru Peak, Tanzania. 5895M/19341Ft AMSL”. She had a bright wide grin on her face and her cheeks were a faint pink in the freezing temperatures.

Behind her there was a cloudily bright blue sky, and she stood on a gray and white mixture of snow and rock.

It looked incredible, and Mike couldn’t help be feel slightly jealous.

“That’s fucking amazing,” Mike said as he zoomed in to get a better look at the sign. “must have been exhausting.”

“It’s was,” she said, “God, it was so exhausting climbing to the peak that I was positive I was going to pass out the second I reached the top, it didn’t help that the airs so thin up there, but the second I reached the top, I had so much energy I felt like I could climb the whole thing again.” Mike laughed. “I must have slept for a week afterwards, though.”

“Why Kilimgaro though, I mean there was a lot of pretty high mountains in the good old U S of A that you could climb without needed to get all of those special shots to even go there.” Mike asked. Sam kept smiling, but there was a sad look in her eyes.

“My mom used to go climbing with me when I was a kid,” she explained, “She read about the mountain once as a kid and got obsessed with climbing it, she even got a little glass jar and wrote ‘Kilimargo fund’ on the side. When I was ten we used to always talk about climbing it together, but pretty soon after that she got sick and passed away a year later. I kinda wanted to climb it for her I guess.”

“I’m so sorry,” Mike said, suddenly feeling like the biggest ass in the world. “How’d she go?”

“Cancer,” Sam explained. “You’re out of beer,” Sam said, suddenly changing subject. “Here I’ll get you another.”

Mike didn’t want another, but he could tell how uncomfortable and heart wrenching it was to bring up her mother, so he simply nodded. He wasn’t sure, but he thought Sam looked a little appreciative for that.

Just as Sam opened the fridge, the front door opened. Mike jumped slightly, for a moment worrying it was Hannah or Josh’s other sister, who’s name was escaping Mike.

In walked another person Mike never thought he’d see again. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and she wore an all black uniform, but it was no doubt Mike’s sexy cow girl.

“Oh hi,” Sam said, “Mike this is my roommate-“

“Jess?” Mike said, barely believing it with his own eyes. Her blue eyes grew wide. _What are the fucking chances?_

“Mike?” Her shock was completely replaced by a smile, and Mike felt a one growing on his face as well.

“You two know each other?” Sam asked, handing Mike his second beer.

“We met at the Halloween party,” Mike said.

“He was the guy who helped me with my ankle,” Jess explained as she took a seat next to Mike. She looked worn when she first came in, but there was a new energy in Jess’s eyes, and a flirty smile on her lips. “A real hero.”

“Well, you know I try,” Mike said flashing her his most charming smile. He could almost see Sam rolling her eyes from the corner of his. He didn’t care. It was the first day in forever that he was actually happy. He wasn’t going to let anything ruin his mood. “Sadly you left before I could get your number, or you know, your last name.”

“Yeah I was totally out of it when Beth dragged me back here,” _THAT’S her name!_ “Wait what are you even doing here?”

“He’s the friend I was telling you about,” Sam said, “you know the one who I'm helping look for a job.”

“Oh,” Jess said, “Good.” A small smug smile grew on her lips.

Sam took a seat in the loveseat across from them, so’s not the crowd the couch. There was plenty of room, but Jess sat as closely as she could to him, and Mike sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

“My name’s Mike Munroe, by the way,” He said leaning a little closer to her. “I actually live at the apartment that the party was at.

“Seriously?” Jess groaned, “I’ve know where you lived this entire time?” She let out a little giggle and Mike couldn’t help but join in. “Well it’s nice to finally meet you Michael, my name’s Jessica Riley.”

He sealed her name permanently in his memory.

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t breathe. The shadowy man was there again, and Josh could hear his voice. It was far to deep to be human, but that didn’t matter at that point. He saw it. The saw.

_I’m going to die,_ he told himself, _I need to move. I need to-_

His arms were bound to something. Suddenly, he realized his feet weren’t even touching the ground. He was hanging, helplessly tied to a wooden wall.

Josh tried to kick and twist around, but it was no uses, he was stuck. He heard the saw started up. The shadowy man was speaking now. He was saying something, but Josh couldn’t hear him. He was screaming, that much he knew.

Tears were running down his cheeks and Josh screamed for the help that would never come. He yelled for Chris and Beth and Hannah and even Sam, but the shadowy figure just laughed.

The saw was in front of him now. When did it get so close? He hadn’t even realized it was moving. Oh God. He was shaking now, trembling with fear.

_I don’t want to die,_ his mind raced, p _lease don’t!_

The blade pieced his skin, and he screamed and shut his eyes as tightly as he could. He felt his blood splash up against his face. Oh god it was cold. Why was his blood cold? When did the whole room start shaking?

“JOSH!” He heard someone shout.

His eyes flew open and he shot up, grabbing whatever it was touching him.

“Holy shit,” Josh heard someone say. _Mike?_ It was. Both his hands were on Josh’s shoulder. Josh was holding onto the stupid wife beater shirt Mike was always wearing, and he realized her was covered in a cold sweat.

“Whoa, Josh? Are you okay?” Mike asked so fast that it all sounded like one word. Josh held onto him for a moment longer, gathering the strength to let go. The second he did though, he pushed himself away from Mike so he just slipped from his grasp.

He must have been trying to shake him awake. _How long did it take him to learn that it wasn’t going to work?_ He wondered. Josh shut his eyes for a second, counting to 8 as he breathed in and out. His hands were still shaking, but he felt his heart rate return to a normal pace. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Mike’s pale and terrified face.

“What the fuck was that?” Mike asked. In his usual Mike fashion, he wasted no time in trying to be comforting, he just went straight for answers. Josh felt a lump in his throat and he needed a few extra seconds to get it out.

“It’s n-nothing,” he said. Mike didn’t believe him for a single second.

“That sure as hell didn’t look like nothing.” Josh tried his best to wipe his face. He wasn’t even sure if it was tears or sweat. Probably a mix of both.

“I’m fine,” Josh said, his voice a little stronger. Now that the initial fear had faded, embarrassment was growing. _Fuck, his probably pissed I woke him up._ The funny thing was that he didn’t look angry though, just very confused.

“Really?”

“Yeah, just go back to sleep,” Now Mike looked concerned, but Josh didn’t bother to look him in the eyes. “Please,” Josh added when Mike didn’t move.

Perhaps it was from apathy, or maybe he just saw the embarrassment in Josh's face, but he left after lingering for a second. Mike shut the door behind him, not without throwing a glace back to Josh, who did his best to ignore it. He didn't need to deal with Mike at the moment.

Josh looked over at the clock. It was three in the morning. His bed was soggy from his sweat, and Josh was much to alert to even try falling back asleep.

When he stood up, he was relieved to see he hadn’t wet the bed. At least his pride was saved from that blow. Nevertheless Josh took of his sheets, and threw them in his laundry pile. He’d clean them after he calmed down a little more.

It was the first time he had a night terror in almost a year. Josh had half convinced himself that he’d never get another one again, but of course he was wrong. There was a feeling of helpless in that. No matter how well the pills worked or how hard he tried to stay on schedule, he’d ever be free from his own mind. At least, never truly.

It didn’t help that he had no one anymore. Chris was gone. Sure, there was Hannah and Beth, but they had only spoken once since the incident. Mostly that was his doing, but Beth wasn’t exactly trying to reach out to him either. Hannah was, but that was were Josh was more to blame, with him constantly ignoring her calls.

Sam was gone. She said she’d always be there for him, but he ruined all that. She’d only called him once in the five weeks since they last talked, and Josh ignored the call. He heard Mike mention her name once or twice, and it brought and icy rage in his heart every time. He kept his mouth shut though to keep the peace, and he never asked about it to save his heart. He really would blow a fuse if she just ended up with Mike.

Josh’s throat was dry, and an ice cold drink was exactly what he needed at the moment. He left his room, and made his way to the kitchen. He passed Flipper as he did. The girl looked happy to see him, and he quickly noticed a small puddle not to far from the kitchen door.

“Sorry, Flip,” He said patting the dog’s head. She licked his hand, and Josh felt a little better after that.

After her grabbed his cup of water, he took a seat on the counter of the kitchen. Josh sat there for a moment, enjoying his glass of water. Then he heard a noise.

“Ah fuck!” Mike said. The kitchen door flew open and there Mike was, one foot in the air and wet with piss. “Dammit, Flipper,” he said to the small dog in the room.

Josh didn’t even smile when he saw Mike hop over to the kitchen counter to grab a paper towel to wipe his foot off with. The second all of the piss was off, Mike looked up at him, looking both concerned and disgusted.

“Seriously?” He asked, “Not even a chuckle? I thought you live to see me miserable.” If it had happened at a different time he would have lost his shit. But Josh wasn’t really in the mood for much of anything any more.

He shrugged. Now Mike looked very concerned.

“Shit that nightmare must have really shaken you up,” Mike said. _No shit._ “Do you wanna talk about it or something?”

“I’m fine,” Josh said again. “You can go back to sleep, I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, you try going back to sleep after you heard someone screaming bloody murder.” Mike scoffed. He cleaned up the piss puddle outside of the door, all the while failing to blame Josh for scaring the shit out of the dog.

Afterword’s, he went to the fridge.

“Wait where the beer?” Mike asked. Shit.

“I finished it today,” Josh answered, “Well I guess yesterday. I was gonna pick some up more later today.” Mike looked at him, but once again, lacked anger in his eyes. The last thing Josh wanted or needed was Michael Munroe’s pity. He looked away.

“Well I’ll guess I settle for the good stuff,” he said as he pulled a bottle of wine from the cabinet. It was the fancy kind that Mike used on all of his dates. Josh was told that under no circumstance was he allowed to take a sip from it.

“You want a glass?” Mike asked. Now Josh was a little afraid he was still dreaming.

“I shouldn’t really,” he said, “they don’t mix well with the meds.”

“Oh. Right.” Josh tried to mention this medication casually in conversations occasionally, just to see how Mike would react. He didn’t seem to care much, which brought Josh a little comfort.

“Better pour me two then.” Mike shot his a look, unsure of whether Josh was joking or not, but eventually decided to pour him a glass anyways. He had to admit, the wine was pretty fucking good.

After about the third glass, Josh was feeling more like himself, and a little more comfortable talking when Mike inevitably asked again if he “wanted to talk”

“It’s fine,” Josh said. “It was just a night terror. I used to get them a lot. Sorry, for well, you know, scaring the shit outta you.” Mike made a noise that sounded like a mix of a sigh and a laugh.

“I’m going to be exhausted for work,” he said, “But it’s fine. I’ll just chug a pot of coffee.”

“Oh god I miss coffee,” Josh said, more to himself then Mike.

“Wait, you can’t have coffee?” No, he couldn’t. Something to do with the caffeine fucking with his meds. “That explained why you always to fucking tired.” Josh smiled a little at that, which caused a look of relief to appear on Mike’s face.

“Was it Chris who told you?” Josh asked. He always assumed it was Chris when he came back from visiting Mike and told him Mike knew about his arrest record, though he was never sure.

“No,” Mike said, “It was my friend Emily. She kind of over heard you talking to Chris about it and she had her uncle do a background search on you and found your record.” _Foiled again by my greatest enemy, myself . . . and these fucking thin walls._ Then again if the walls weren’t so thin he wouldn't have over heard Hannah and then Mike and Hannah – oh god he wanted to punch Mike again at the thought of that.

“Oh,” Was all Josh can say. Actually that wasn’t true. “Wait she can run background checks on people?”

“Her uncle works for the NYPD,” Mike explained, “she ran one on me when we started dating, and even one of her current boyfriend.” Josh’s smile grew a little wider at that.

There was a moment of silence, and Josh knew exactly what he was going to ask before Mike even spoke.

“What happened?” He asked, “When you got arrested?” Josh sighed.

“You’re not my therapist, Mike,” he said.

“No, but I just wanted to hear your side of it,” he shrugged, “all I really know is what Emily told me, and she can get a little worked up when she’s trying to protect a friend.” _A little? She looked like she wanted to take my fucking head off._

Josh was quiet for a long time. It probably would make things a little better if he finally told Mike about, well, everything, but then again it was Mike so fuck him. He didn’t own him a thing, and yet…

He took another sip of his wine.

“When I was eleven, I was diagnosed with depression,” the flash of sympathy on Mike’s face immediately wanted to make him stop, but Josh continued on. It was easier if he just looked into space then at Mike. “Fast forward to sixteen, and turned out I’m schizophrenic too. They gave me all these meds to make the fucking terrifying hallucinations stop, and they even started working. The side effects were really bad though. I kept getting sick, and my depression was starting to get worse again, so I thought it be fine if I just took a little less of my dose. Turns out that can be just as fucking bad as not taking them at all.

“I was deep in a hallucination. I thought , I don’t know, that his shadowy figure was trying to kill me or something. Either way I was losing it. My neighbors saw me freaking out outside and called the cops. When they came, well I didn’t see them. I just saw the fucking shadow coming in to kill me, I tried to fight back and ended up hitting a cop. Next thing I know I was getting arrested.”

“Shit,” Mike muttered under his breath. “Sorry,” he added.

“It’s fine,” Josh said, rubbing his eyes, “I’m fine now anyways.”

“And that night terror?”

“It’s just something that happens when you’ve seem to much fucked up shit.” Josh said. _Most of which my mind made up._ “It’s doesn’t matter, cause like I said, I’m fine.”

“Are you?” Mike asked, “Cause Sam said you haven’t been talking to her lately or your sister either.” Ah yes, there was the jealousy and rage deep in his heart. Josh did his best to ignore it and remain civil.

“So what? You and Sam are a thing now?” He asked bitterly.

“What, no!” Mike said, looking genuinely shocked. “I’m actually kind of dating her roommate.” Josh’s eyes grew wide. “Jess,” Mike clarified, “Jesus, not Hannah.” Josh let out a small sigh of relief.

“Good,” Josh said. He had a girlfriend it wasn’t Sam or Hannah. That sounded like a fucking win-win.

“Sam’s been helping me job-hunt.”

“I honestly thought you were never going to work up the nerves to quit from that place. Actually I was half convinced you loved being miserable.”

“Well you’re one to talk,” Mike said a little defensively. “All you’ve been doing for the past few weeks is hiding in your room and wallow in your self pity.”

“I haven’t been-“

“Really?” Mike said rolling his eyes a little. “You leave the apartment even less now, and I didn’t even think it was possible to begin with. Just suck up whatever pride you’re got and go talk to your sisters.” _You’re one to talk about pride._

“It’s not them,” Josh sighed.

“Wait is it Sam then?” Josh didn’t say anything, which was an answer all of and in itself. “Shit, did she shoot you down?”

“No,” Josh said, his eyes trailing to the ground. “I was kinda the one who … shot her down.” He muttered the last part hoping Mike wouldn’t hear. But of course he did, and Josh can’t remember the last time he was Mike such a mixture of frustration and shock.

“Why would you do that!” He asked, completely flabbergasted.

“It’s, well, complicated,” Josh answered.

“Did you shoot her down because of well,” he made a wavy gesture with his hand that didn’t even vague represent Josh’s illness at all, but he got the point.

“She’s doesn’t deserve me,” Josh simply said. Mike was quiet, and for a moment, he looked like he was going to punch josh.

“Let me get this straight,” Mike said, his voice slow and trying it’s best to remain calm. “You basically ruin my chances with this girl, and then you turn her down when she tells you she has feelings for you.”

“It’s a little more complicated then tha-“

“No! Josh, it’s not.” Mike took a steps close to him, and Josh really hoped he wasn’t actually going to try to hit him again because Mike was in his way to the door and he didn’t think he could out run him.

“Listen,” Mike said, “She’s not this fucking holy angel who you're damning just cause you wanna fuck her. Sam’s got a lot of shit going on in her life too, and trust me, I think she could use someone to help he deal with it.”

“She’s leaving for Buffalo in a few months anyways.” Josh said, feeling a little defensive himself. “It’s a good job, and she’d told me she’d stay if I asked her too. I can’t just ask her to stay with such a good offer.”

Mike started rubbing his face. He signed slightly and looked like he was ready to bang his head on the fridge. It was strange to see Mike caring so much about his personal life. He was 99% sure Mike hated him. In this moment he kinda wish he did. Apathetic Mike was a lot less annoying.

“You were in,” Mike muttered, “You were fucking in and you slammed the door in her face.” He knew it was an analogy, but Josh felt like it was a pretty accurate one to what happened. “She wasn’t going to stay for you,” Mike added. Josh frowned, feeling more confused than ever. “She was looking for a reason to stay because she didn’t want to go. She turned down the job a week ago.”

“What?” Josh felt the air pull from his lungs, and his heart freeze.

“She was going to stay anyways.” Mike said again.

Josh sat there, frozen in this moment. He didn’t even breathe. _You idiot, you fucking idiot,_ his mind screamed. He leaned back against the wall, never feeling like as big of an ass before. All he could see was the look of disappointment in Sam’s eyes. It was on repeated in his mind. _Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck!_

He’d turned her down. Sam! The prettiest and funniest and kindest girl he’d ever met. He tried to spare her from the horrible fate of being with him, and she still stayed. He’d might have even considered trying to win her back if it wasn’t for the fact she was still seeing that asshole from her class. Whatever his name was. (and for the fact that Josh was still, well, him)

Josh wasn’t sure how long they stood there in silence, but eventually Mike did break it. When he did, his frustration had long since been replaced with sympathy again. Josh hated his sympathy more than anything.

“Hey,” he said a little skittishly, “You know I haven’t seen, uh, the superhero movie you bought the other day, yet. Do you want to go watch it? We can finish up the wine.”

“Iron man?”

“Yeah that one.”

“Who hasn’t seen Iron Man yet?” Josh asked, his mind momentarily forgetting about Sam, “the movie is amazing. Plus it jumped started the whole Marvel Cinematic universe!” Josh quickly realized he was trying to just take his mind off of Sam and make him feel better.

For once, Josh didn’t try to annoy him. Instead, he was actually a little thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Emily faces a dilemma, and Mike quites


	4. The Unnecessary Emily Subplot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know i said this would be up a while ago, but life just loves to get in the way, you know? anyways, happy late new years and stuff! Also a shout out to the anons who keep asking when this chapter was gonna get posted. The answers is... now.
> 
> Also, I didn't spend the usual amount of time on editing this chapter than the others, so there might be a few mistakes.

Mike hadn’t seen Emily since he decided to forgive Josh, and that had been well over five weeks ago. So all he could do was stare at her in shock when he found her sitting in front of his door.

“Em?” He asked. He had just come home from another horrible day at work, yet that hardly seemed to matter when he noticed she was crying. Oh shit, it had to be really fucking bad if Emily fucking Davis was crying. “Oh crap, are you okay?”

She stood to her feet, whipping his face and doing her best to make herself look like she wasn’t crying.

“I’m fine,” she said, “I just didn’t really know where to go. Can I just come in?” Mike nodded his head slight, at a complete loss for words. He unlocked the door and let her in. She was wearing a nice dress, like she had been somewhere fancy.

Josh was in the living room, watching some movie while petting Flipper on his lap. Mike might have yelled at him for getting the dog hair everywhere if it wasn’t for him being so concerned about Emily.

Josh frowned a little as he saw her.

“Everything okay?” He asked mike. Mike shrugged as Emily stormed past him and into Mike’s room. She still didn’t like Josh, but he couldn’t really blame Emily for that. She was only trying to look out for Mike. Not the mention her inability to actually show when she was worried for someone.

Emily only really knew how to show two emotions, anger and coldness, everything else was hard for her to show and she normally ended up a mix of the two when she was really emotional. _Oh fuck, Matt did something._

He really hoped he didn’t cheat on her. He doubted it because Matt was too nice of a guy to do that, but the thought stayed in his mind anyways. Mike couldn’t stand even the idea that someone else put her through that pain again (Even if he was the one who cheated on her the first time).

“I’m gonna find out,” Mike said as he walked into his room.

Emily was crying again, and she didn’t even bother to wipe her running mascara. Tear were trailing down her cheeks, and she seemed to be staring in to space, her eyes never leaving the floor.

“Em what happened?” He asked, “Is Matt alright?”

“Oh god,” Emily muttered, lifting her knees to her chest. “Don’t even mention his name again.”

“What did he do?” Emily let out a small sob into her knees.

“He…” she shook her head slightly. “Matt, proposed.” To say Mike was shocked would have been an understatement. A part of him was hurt Matt didn’t even tell him what he was planning, though to be fair, Mike had been busy with Sam and Jess and work for the past few weeks, and he hand't said even a single word to him since then.

What he was more shocked about though was Emily’s reaction.

“You said no?” Mike asked. He knew they were having problems, but he didn’t realize how serious they were.

“No,” Emily said, “I fucking ran off.” Mike took a seat next to her and put a comforting arm on her shoulder. She didn’t move or protest, so he took it as a sign she didn’t mind it.

“I just…” Emily was never good at talking about her feelings. The tear welded in her eyes as she looked into Mike’s. “You’re the only other guy I’ve even been in a serious relationship with. And look at me and Matt where always fighting! What if in twenty years we end up exactly like our parents?”

Both their parent’s hated each other despite being married. Once Emily was eighteen, they finally decided to get a divorce. Emily was relieved to be free from their constant arguing, and Mike thought she was a little lucky. His parents didn’t even bother trying to get a divorce.

It was one of the things that made them such a good couple in high school. When ever their parents were fighting, they would call the other and they’d sneak out and hang out. It was exactly what Mike needed as a kid. It’s what Emily needed as a kid, but Mike realized that they weren’t what the other needed anymore.

“You’re not going to end up like your parents,” Mike tried.

“How do you know?” she asked, “We already fight all of the time, I figure we’re already a few years away from it.”

“Em, you’re nothing like your mom, and Matt’s nothing like your dad. Plus when you fight, you guys always end up making up.”

“Yeah, because we’re still trying to make things work, but that’s why our parents didn’t work, Mike, they just gave up. One day we’ll give up too.”

“If you really feel that why then just say no.”

“I can’t,” Emily cried, “If I do we’ll just end up breaking up, and I can’t lose him. I love him, Mike.” Well Mike wasn’t exactly sure what to do. She didn’t want to stay with Matt and yet she didn’t want to leave him.

“Can I stay here for the night?” She asked. “Please.” Mike couldn’t help but remember how she and Matt gave him a bed to sleep on when he needed it.

“Of course,” he told Emily. “Any time.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was the first time Emily had slept in Mike’s bed in years. Not since high school, seemed like a lifetime away now. What she wouldn’t give to go back to the simpler times, then again, she’d still be living with her parents, and dating Mike, no she changed her mind. She was glad for the shit she had to deal with now.

She should be heading back to Matt and talking things over, but she didn’t have the nerve for it, yet. She knew it wouldn’t end well, and she wasn’t ready to loose another man she loved.

Mike was gone when she woke up, he’d slept on the couch, but he had work to go to. She was alone with his asshole roommate, who Emily fucking hated, but she thought she could take him if she need to.

Dressed in a clean pair of Mike’s boxers and one of his giant white t-shirts, Emily made her way to the kitchen. She was just going to settle for some orange juice when she heard the sizzling. Once she opened the door, she could smell it.

“Morning,” Josh said as he plucked some bancon off of the frying pan. He put it on a plate the the side. Emily couldn’t help but be supsious.

“What are you doing?” She asked. He shrugged.

“Mike yelled at me to be nice before he left,” Josh explained, “I figured it was a good idea to try to do be a decent sometimes.” Emily might have smiled at this if she didn’t hate him. When she saw him all she could see was the bruises on Mike’s face. No one was allowed to hurt her friends. Also, if anyone was gonna punch Mike, it was going to be her. She still owed him one (or ten) from high school.

“So you made me pancakes and bacon?”

“Well technically I made _us_ , pancakes and bacon, but yeah.” Josh plucked a piece of bacon from the plate as he turned off the stove. “hot, hot” He muttered opening his mouth.

Emily rolled her eyes and, still remembering where everything was, pulled a plate from the cupboard. She took the top pancake and swiped a few pieces of bacon from Josh. She didn’t like the guy, but hell, she was hungry, and they did smell good.

She took a seat at the table in the living room, and started eating. Josh took his meal on the couch, not even looking bothered that he was getting drops of grease on the couch. _Disgusting._ Emily would yell at him constantly if he was her roommate too.

They didn’t speak for a large portion of the meal. They weren't exactly friends, so either of them saw any reason to pretend to be with small talk. _In a few months Mike’s gonna move out or at least kick him out_ , Emily figured she’d never have to see him again when that happened.

“Hey,” Josh said just before Emily took her last bit. “I guess it’s not really my business, but are you alright?”

“You’re right it’s none of you business.” Emily said as she took her plate into the kitchen. She washed her dish and even cleaned the pan and mixing bowl Josh used to make the pancakes. It was the least she could do with Mike letting her stay the night. Plus she did not want to be stuck in a room with Josh.

Eventually, she had finished, and had no reason to stay in the kitchen. She went back into the living room.

“Do you want a beer?” Josh asked almost instantly when she walked in.

“What, why would I want a beer?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“Well I always find a beer makes me feel a little better when I’m miserable.” He answered.

“Yeah, and how often is that?” Josh paused, thinking about it.

“Probably way too often,” he answered, “If you’re not a fan of beer Mike keeps his fancy wine hidden in the top cupboard. I’m not really allowed to drink any of it though.” Emily paused. It was a bit early to start drinking, then again, she wasn’t sure she could handle a few more hours with Josh sober.

“Fine,” she said, “But I'm defiantly taking the wine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jess was ready for a pretty fucking awesome date with Mike when she knocked on the door. She was wearing her sex underwear and everything, and she was pretty sure they would only make it to the car by the time she got to show them off ot Mike.

What she was not expecting was a girl wearing a baggy t-shirt and men’s boxers to open the door.

“Oh,” Jess said, “Is Mike here?”

“No, he’s still at work,” the woman answered. “Who are you?”

“I’m his girlfriend, Jess,” she answered. Jess wasn’t completely sure, but she thought she saw the woman judging her slightly. Who the fuck was she to do that? “And who are you?” Jess asked in an abrasive voice.

“I’m his friend,” she said.

“Who’s there?” Jess heard someone shout from the living room. She recognized the voice, and Jess was really, really fucking hoping the boxer’s belonged to him. Or Mike had a lot of shit to answer for.

“She says she’s Mike’s girlfriend,” the woman shouted back.

“Oh, cool, let her in.” the woman moved aside and opened the door a little wider for Jess, and the while shooting her a dirty look. Jess just showed her a condescending smile as she passed her.

“Hey, Josh,” Jess said. He waved to her from the couch, a beer in hand. She couldn’t help but notice a few empty ones surrounding him. She kinda found it a little funny. “Is Mike back yet?” She asked. Josh looked very confused at that.

“Work for him doesn’t end for another few hours.” Josh said, shooting her a look.

“Not today,” Jess said, “today’s the day he’s supposed to quit, he told me he’d be back by now.”

“Mike quitting?” The woman said, shock and fear flashing in her voice. Josh looked shocked as well, but just a little calmer then the woman.

“Oh shit, I didn’t know the job search went that well.”

“We’ll no,” Jess said, “it’s didn’t, I mean not really. He couldn’t exactly find him a job, but he’s going back to school to be a vet.” Now Josh looked very concerned.

“How is he going to pay rent?” Josh asked.

“How it he going to afford school without a job?” the woman asked.

“He’s got money saved up,” Jess told Josh, she turned to the woman, “and student loans, duh.”

“How are we gonna pay rent?” Josh muttered to himself.

“Isn’t your dad like crazy rich?” The woman asked.

“Yeah, but I’m not!”

“Wait,” Jess said, “he didn’t tell you this?”

“Mike and I don’t exactly what anyone would call a loving relationship.” Jess smiled a bit at that. Then her smile quickly faded.

“Well he should be back by now,” She said. She pulled out her cellphone to see if Mike left any messages, sure enough, he didn’t.

“I’m sure he’s just running late,” the woman sighed, “he’s kinda an idiot.”

“I’m just going to call him,” Jess said. She wasn’t one to be a worrier, but something was different this time. Something just felt wrong. She saw the woman roll her eyes, no doubt thinking her to be some clingy girlfriend. Jess didn’t care at the moment.

The dialed his number and waited.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three.

Nothing.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Josh said, “just wait here till he comes back.” Jess nodded, not really sure if there was anything else she could do.

 

* * *

 

By the one hour mark, Emily was starting to worry. It was by the third however, that she was ready to march out into New York still only wearing Mike’s boxer and shirt and look for him herself. His girlfriend, Jess, called him a few more times.

Even Josh looked a little worried, though he didn’t seem like he was much of the type to show it.

After calling the office number for the tenth time, Mike’s asshole father’s assistant was finally useful.

“Mr. Munroe just received a call a ten minutes ago,” she told her, “I’m so sorry but his son’s been in some kind of accident. He left immediately.” The phone almost slipped from Emily’s hands. She felt her heart freeze and for a second, she couldn’t think. Josh and Jess instantly looked the same when they saw her reaction.

“What hospital?” She asked. Jessica gasped and Josh’s eyes grew so wide they looked as though they’d pop out of his head. Emily payed them no mind.

The assistant told them the hospital, and Emily shot up. She quickly told them which and ran back into Mike’s room to retrieve her clothes the the night before. It was a formfitting dress, and something you’d take to a fancy dinner, not a hospital, but still, it was the only clothes she had at the moment.

When she went out, Josh and Jess looked ready to go too.

“I don’t have a car,” Josh said. Neither did Emily. Jess admitted she didn’t either.

“We’ll find a cab,” Emily said as she moved past them and out of the door.

Everything felt slow to Emily on the way there. The elevator moved too slow, it took too long for them to get a cab, their cabbie was too slow. It didn’t help that Jess looked as though she was about to burt into tears at any moment. Emily was too shocked to cry.

Josh on the other hand, looked about as bad as Emily felt. His face was pale, his eyes wide and worried sick. He was bouncing his leg, and Emily felt the twitch to do the same. At the moment, Emily decided Josh Washington wasn’t as horrible as originally thought. She didn’t trust him still, but at least it seemed he didn’t actually wish any harm on Mike.

When they got the the hospital, it took them another half an hour to find a nurse who actually knew anything. Maybe it would have happened faster if Emily wasn’t berating every nurse she saw, but she didn’t care she needed to know Mike was fine.

Then they found Mike’s room, his father was outside of it, looking somewhat apathetic.

“Mr. Munroe,” Emily said as she walked up to him, “What happened? Is Mike okay?” the words flew so fast from her mouth they all jumbled together, but he understood her anyways.

“The doctors say he'll be fine,” his father assured her. Jess let out both a sob and sigh or relief. Had she actually starting crying? Emily was far to driven to have noticed. Josh sighed too and patted Jess on the shoulder, offering her what little comfort he could.

“What happened?” Emily asked, already feeling a million times better.

“Some idiot asshole was texting while he was driving and hit into him. He’s got a few broken bones and they think a minor concussion, but he’s fine.” Mr. Munroe answered. Emily didn’t care for his casual tone of voice. Not even a bit of sympathy in it. She’d known Mike’s dad for a long time, and she’s hated him for about as long at that. “You know it’s funny,” he said, “if he hadn’t quit he wouldn’t have gotten in that accident.” _THAT’S what your bitter about?_

“He wouldn’t have quit if he had a better boss,” Jess said, a rage to her voice Emily could get behind. Emily smiled slightly at the girl, impressed she was standing up to Mike’s dad. Rearly anyone had the nerve to do that, especially Mike.

“I’m sorry and who are you?” He asked coldly.

“I’m his girlfriend,” Jess hissed, “you might actually know that if you weren’t such as asshole to your son, and move I want to see him.” she tried to push past Mr. Munroe, but he stopped her. Emily was fully ready to fight him. She didn’t know Jess very well, in fact, when they first met Emily was convinced she was nothing more then one of Mike's blonde bimbo, but after that, she decided she was going to be fast friends with her.

“He’s not in there,” he explained, “he’s having an CT scan done to see how bad his concussion is.” There was a rage in his eyes now, sure he kept his composure, but anyone could see how pissed he was. Jess stared him down, not caring how badly she pissed him off for a single second.

“Fine then I wait right here for him,” Jess said crossing her arms. Yup, Emily had a feeling the two would get along swimmingly.

 

* * *

 

 

By an hour, it seemed that everyone had arrived. Jess called up Sam, and Emily even built up the courage to call Matt. He tried to talk to her, but she explained what happened to Mike before he could. Matt was rushing down and she knew he’d be there any minute.

The first thing Josh did when they saw Mike was let out a small laugh, earning a glare from everyone in the room.

“I fucking knew you loved to see me miserable,” Mike muttered.

“We’ll a little,” Josh shrugged, “but its not that.” He pointed at his arm. “Your left arm, it’s broken. Just like how you broke mine.”

“I didn’t break your arm you fell.”

“Close enough. Seriously, though, you need to get a blue one.” Mike glared at him for a moment, then a small smile appeared on his face, and he rolled his eyes. Josh looked completely shocked. “You’re consussion must be worse than we thought.”

“Just shut up, Josh.”

In total, Mike had a broken arm, a dislocated hip, a minor concussion, and a few cuts and bruses. Emiy was thankful for the most part that he was fine, but she couldn't help but worry about him. He couldn’t exactly get medical leave or any cash from the insurace of a job that he just quit from.

“You know you missed our date,” Jess said with a grin on her face. Mike smiled back at her. “you’re gonna have to make it up to me.”

“That might be a little hard in my condition.”

“Oh don’t worry, I don’t mind doing all the hard work.” Mike’s grin grew even wider and Jess leaned in and gentily gave him a quick peak on his lips.

“Get a room you two,” Josh joked.

“This is my hospital room. You get out.”

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Jess said, her tone turning very serious. Mike used his good hand to take her’s.

“Yeah, me too,” He said softly. “Wait, Em, wasn’t my dad here earlier?” Emily felt her heart turn to ice at the very mention of his father. Jess and Josh looked pretty pissed off too.

“He left,” she explained. “once he found out your concussion wasn’t that bad he went back to work.”

“He did have a lot of work to do,” Mike said. He didn’t sound hurt or shocked in the slightest. _Damn him, always making excuses for his father._

“Knock, knock,” someone said at the door. Emily turend and saw the blonde girl that worked at the bar. Emily almost laughed as she realized it was the same girl Josh and Mike had been having their stupid dick meansuring contest over a few months back. _Of course he’d be friends with her now._

“Hey, Sam,” Mike said from his bed. Jess’s smile grew wider at the sign of her too.

“About time you showed up,” Jess jokingly scolded, “I was starting to worry you got into an accident too.”

“Yeah well, with the luck Mike seems to be having I wouldn’t exactly be surprised.”

Emily could see Josh shift from the corner of her eyes. He looked as though he were trying to make himself look smalled as he crossed his arms and moved a little closer to the corner of the room. Of course the idiots would still have unresolved drama with her.

“No,” Sam said pulling Emily from her thoughts. “Actually I stopped and got you this,” she pulled a stuffed dog from her purse. It was a huskey, just like Mike’s old dog. There was even a bright red bow on it’s neck. Though it was a gray huskey, not the bright white that Wolfie had once been, but Sam couldn’t have know that.

“It’s a miny Wolfie,” Mike laughed. Sam, who still hadn’t even acknowledged Josh, moved to the bedside where Jess was to give it to him.

For a while things were good again. Mike was fine, and having a great conversasion with Sam and Jess. Emily joined in very so often, but mostly, she just stood by Josh in the corner. She wasn’t in the mood for talking anyways. Not with the thought of Matt being near looming in the back of her mind.

In her mind she’d already been over a million different scenarios on how to handle Mike’s situation. She hadn’t passed the bar yet, but she bet she could ask for a few favors and get Mike a cheap lawyer that would help him with some money from the assshole that hit him. If they were lucky, she figured they could try to get Mike’s dad’s company to give them at least some money as a severance package. Or maybe they could-

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knocking at the door, and there was the person she dreaded seeing most, Matt.

“Looking good there, Mike,” Matt said as be pulled in a bundle of ballons. Emily recognized them as they same pair they saw in the hospital gift shop that you had to pass to get in.

“Nice to see you too, Matt,” Mike said. He looked over at Emily, a pinch of sympathy in his eyes she he saw her look down to the floor.

Oh God, what was she going to do? She might have been the one to call Matt, but a part of her hadn’t actually considered that fact that she would have to talk to him now.

Matt went over the Mike, the two of them embracing in that stupid hand shake they made back in college, and placed the ballons on the ground next to him.

“Hey, Em.” Matt said. Emily looked up from the ground to get the slightest glance at his eyes. He looked upset, and Emily once again felt like shit. “Can we talk for a bit in private?”

Emily wanted to say no, but she nodded her head anyways. Running from it wasn’t going to do any good. Whatever was going to happened, was going to happen anyways. She didn’t wait for him to begin making her way to the door. She’d knew Mike and everyone else would be gossiping about it once they left the room, but she couldn’t think about that now.

She was too busy trying to plan a speech in her mind. She couldn’t think of a single good thing to say. Damn, why was she always so horrible with people?

Matt shut the door behind him. He looked a little more upset now that he was out of the sights of the others. Great, now she felt worse. Well she owed him an explanation as she quit literally ran off in the middle of his proposal.

He’d taken her to her favorite resturant. It was pretty damn expensive, so Matt must have been saving up a while to afford it. He wore his nicest outfit, and Emily her nicest dress. She was so excited and having a blast. Then Matt ruined it by getiing down on one knee when Emily found a ring in her shampain. He would do a stupid, corny proposal like that.

She didn’t give him an answer and just got up and left. She found a cab almost instantly, so Matt couldn't follow. Next thing she knew she was at Mike’s. Crying like a baby in front of his door.

She had debaded knocking on the door for a long time before Mike found her sobbing at his door.

Emily crossed her arms as Matt stared at her for a moment, trying to find the words. Emily couldn’t think of a single word either. At least she wasn’t crying anymore.

“Can we talk about last night?” He asked. He had the same defensive voice he always used when they were arguing. Emily didn’t say a word, she just nodded. “Why’d you run?”

Emily shrugged. She was afaid she’d start crying again if she spoke. God, she hated it when people saw her crying. It still made her uncomfortable when Mike or Matt saw her cry, and they were the two most important people in her life.

“Em, that’s not good enough,” he sounded a little angry now. Good, Emily was angry too. At who she wasn’t sure. “you just left me there like an idiot.” Emily averted her gaze to the floor, and she flet a shiver run up her spine. Why did hospital always insist on staying so goddamn cold?

Matt sighed.

“Do you want my jacket?” He asked. Emily didn’t say anything. She kind of did, but she didn’t want to say that with everything going on. She shrugged again, and he took off his jacket. He draped it over Emily’s shoulders and the tears starting burning her eyes.

“I don’t want to get married,” Emily said, finally. Once tear slipped down her cheek, and she was suddently thankful there was no one too close to Mike’s room. There was one nurse over at his desk, but he didn’t look even remotely interest on eavesdropping on them.

Matt looked like the air was punch out of him.

“Why not?” He asked.

“You’ve met my parents,” she said, “Only a handful of marages are actually happy ones, Matt.”

“So what!” he said, “we shouldn’t get married just because theres a change we might not be happy?”

“Yes.”

“Emily, I don’t want to be in a relationship that’s going no where. I want to get married, have kids, and I want to live that life with you!”

“Yeah well that’s easy for you to say,” She scoffed slightly, “you’re parents are perfect for each other. You had one of the happiest family I've ever seen! I guess I shouldn’t expect you to understand.”

“Hey, my childhood wasn’t perfect,” He tried, Emily laughed slightly at that.

“Oh please, I’ve met your famly. You had the texbook happy childhood. Loving parents, good friends, sports star. We might not have that life, Matt. We probably never will.”

“I don’t want a perfect relashipship! I want you!” Matt said. Emily felt her breath hitch in her throat. “You drive me crazy, and yeah, we fight, a lot. But, Em, we make each other better people! You make me want to be more than who I am.”

He looked like he was about to cry now, and the tears were flowing more freely down her face. She still kept her eyes at the floor.

“I love you. I love you so fucking much! I can’t promise that we’ll be happy, but I want to try. I want to try to be better, Emily.”

“Matt, I-I can’t.” she said. She looked up in his eyes now. Tear were flowing too. She wished she could say yes, but she couldn’t, not at the moment at least. “I won’t end up like my parents. I can’t raise a kid to be as miserable as I was.”

Both of them were quiet for a long time. All they could do was stare at each other’s faces, examining every detail and seeing if the other would break on their stance. She wished they could just go back to the way they were, but Matt wanted more. Emily couldn’t give him more.

“Then what do we do now?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” Emily sighed. “I think it’d be best if I stayed with Mike for a while, you know to help him and stuff.”

“You sure?” there so much pain in his voice, but Matt wouldn’t try to stop her. He always respected her opinion, it was one of the things she loved most about him.

“I think, I’ll go get my thing’s now,” she said, “so you and Mike can hang out for a while.” Matt nodded. “Tell him I said bye.”

“I will.”

Emily walked away and she didn’t dare look back at Matt. She didn’t have it in her heart to see him looked like a kicked dog, but she couldn’t marry him either. It was probably for the best anyways.

Emily in her heart knew it wasn’t true.

She made it outside before she realized she was still wearing Matt's jacket. It was only then she stared sobbing.

 

* * *

 

Sam left Mike’s room an hour after she showed up. She wasn’t leaving, only getting drink from the vending machine down the hall. She took everyone’s orders, and headed out. Well everyone’s but Josh’s.

She had just punched in the last number for the last drink, when she herd someone com up from behind her.

“Hey,” Josh said. Sam turned and there he was, looking skittish and a little paler than usual. It was weird seeing him again. Mike and her normally avoid the subject then they hung out, and for that Sam was really greatful. She really didn’t want to think about how embarrassing it all was.

 _I layed everything out and he turned me away._ Perhaps it was her fault for expecting so much from him, or for trying to pry to much into his life. She knew his little secret even since she heard Emily and Matt discuss it at the bar. It wasn’t like they knew each other at the time though.

Sam wasn’t sure why it was so important to her, but she needed Josh to be the one to tell her. She needed to know he trusted her enough with something as personal as that. After Jess’s advice didn’t work out, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to open up to him again either.

“Hi,” Sam said. God she sounded so uncomfortable. Well, that was exactly how she was feeling. Josh looked just about the same. The two were quiet. Sam waited for him to say something, after all, he was the one who started the conversation.

“How are you?” He asked lamly.

“I’m a little worried about Mike, but other than that I’m good.” She shrugged, “how about you?”

“The same,” he answered. There was that awkward silence again. God, she just wished she could break it, but she wasn’t sure how. Josh especially didn’t know how to do it either.

“I guess I should bring everyone their drinks,” Sam said as she pulled the last soda from the machine. She bundled them up in her arms and started to make her way back.

“Sam, wait,” he said. She paused the looked back at him. “I’m really sorry about what happened,” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I never wanted to hurt you.” _I know, but you still did._ Being sorry didn’t change a damn thing, in fact, it only made Sam feel worse.

“Yeah,” She said lamly, “me too.” He nodded slightly.

“So are things good with you and Tom?” He asked.

“Oh yeah,” she said, “things are – things are great. We’ve been getting along really well.”

Tom was an incredly nice guy. He was nice and sweet and considerate, but Sam didn’t feel a real connection with him. She felt more like friends then anything. She used to tell herself that the love would come over time, but it had been over a month now, and still, she felt nothing slightly romantic for Tom. Still, she didn’t want Josh to know that. Even if she were single, she knew he’d do nothing about it.

No matter how big of a game he talked, or what ballsy things he did to Mike, Sam knew he could never actually put himself on the line, not really. He loved very deeply, but at the end of the day, he was terrified of getting hurt. Sam was the same way, and she’d already but herself on the line once for him. She couldn’t do that twice.

“Good, good,” Josh said, clearly not at all meaning it. “You know, Mike actually told me you turned down the job offer in Buffallo.”

“Yeah, it just wasn’t what I wanted.”

“Well, I’m glad you got what you wanted,” He said, a sad smile on his lips. He meant Tom, and Sam knew it. She returned a smile just a forced as his.

“Yeah,” she lied, “me too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Emily had kept the apartment clean while Mike was at the hospital. It meant her constantly yelling at Josh, and honestly, she was worse then having Mike as a roommate. Still, she did always remind him to eat and when to walk Flipper, so he guessed she wasn’t completely horrible.

Mike was on crutches for his hip, but luckily a dislocated hip heals fairly quickly, so all he’d be lfet with is a broken arm, a few cute and bruses, and a half healed consussion.

Jess had insited going with him and Emily to take him back to the apartment, and honestly, Josh didn’t mind. Jess seemed like a fun girl, and probably the coolest girl Mike has ever dated (other than Sam, but he didn’t let himself think about that). Actually, he’d love to get into a drinking contest with the girl, though Emily had banned it on the account she wasn’t cleaning up their piss and vomit.

Josh didn’t know Emily very well, but he knew enough to know she was moping. She still went to her classes, but Josh could see her heart wasn’ in it. _Yeah me neither._

“Holy shit,” Mike said when he entered the apartment for the first time since the accident. “I was half convinced I’d come back to it on fire.”

“Well no one can say I didn’t try,” he joked, “but Emily kept in in check.”

“Em, I knew you were good, but I didn’t know you were a miracle worker.” She smiled a little at that. It looked like the first genuine smile since she and her boyfriend broke up.

Flipper scampered up to him barking with excitement to see Mike again. Oh shit, she was never that happy to see him. Was Mike her favorite owner? _Looks like I can’t even win over a dog._

“Hey girl,” Mike said with a wide grin. Jess got down on her knees and picked up Flipper. She licked Jess’s face, which she quickly fround disgusting. She handed to dog over to Mike, and Flipper was nearly jumping in his arms. She was licking his face and ears, and Mike was laughing as she did. “Well at least some body at this place missed me.”

“Yup!”

“Oh don’t listen to him, Mike,” Jess scoffed, “You should have seen him when he first heard you got into the accident, he was pretty worried.”

“Really?” Mike seemed genuinely shocked. Not that Josh could blame him, he’s ever given him much reason to think otherwise.

“Well my concern for you only extends to accidents or family death’s.” Josh joked, “for everything else you wont see me giving a damn or anything.”

“Sure,” Mike said not at all believing it. Josh wasn’t sure, but he actually looked touched. Maybe, just maybe Mike wasn’t as big as an asshole as he first thought. But that was a pretty big maybe.

If that was true, Josh would have to admit, he’d done some pretty shitty things to the guy, but Josh was never particularly good at admitting his mistakes.

The day carried on, and Josh, Mike, and Emily (Jess had gone back to her apartment) were all watching a movie together. It was a Tarantino Movie, so him and Mike were very into it. Emily on the other hand just looked a little bored.

She was on her phone the whole time. Josh even looked over her shoulder at one point and saw she looking at Matt’s Facebook page. Ouch. At least he hadn’t changed his relationship status to single yet.

When the movie ended, Emily excused herself to the kitchen, and Josh, wanting a beer, followed her. She looked a little annoyed at that, probably wanting a little privacy, but hey, Josh wanted his beer, then he’d leave.

“Are you okay?” He stupidly asked before he left. She shot him a glare, and immediately, he knew she didn’t want his sympathy at all. Which was fine, the two had a rocky truce as it was.

“Fine,” she lied.

“Just, You know, I’m sorry about what happened.” Josh tried again. “Sometimes stuff just gets fucked up and you can’t really do anything about it.” Josh was an expert at watching his own life fall apart. The only thing you could really do was keep moving.

 _The past is beyond our control_ , Dr. Hill always said.

“Thanks,” She said sounding a little more genuine. He started to make his out of the the kitchen. “Hey,” Emily said, “I was talking to Jess earlier and she told me that your sisters really missed you. You should probably give them a call or something.”

He should have given them a call a long time ago.

“Yeah, thanks,” Josh said as he left.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been two weeks since Mike had come home from the hospital, and Emily was finally starting to get into the grove of things at Mike and Josh’s apartment. She was sleeping on their couch, as she couldn’t kick an injured Mike from his bed. Even if his leg was healed and concussion gone.

She even got used to having dog hair constantly covering him, not that it still didn’t disgust her. She carried a lint roller on her at all time to keep herself from getting to grossed out.

Emily went to her classes, when back to their place, did her work, all the while keeping a close eye on the lawsuit Mike was placing on the guy who hit him, well his lawyer was at least.

Things just started feeling normal when she opened the door and saw Matt standing there. He looked just as awful as she felt.

“Can we talk,” he said.

“Of course,” Emily said, “c'mon in.” He came in, and thankfully Josh and Mike with both relaxing in their rooms. Though she knew from experience just how thin the walls were, so she had no illusion of privacy.

“I just,” Matt didn’t really know what to say. “I miss you, Emily.”

“Yeah, I miss you too.” She was glad she could finally say the words out loud. In fact, Emily didn’t realize juts how much she’d loved him until she had to carry on without him. Sure, she’d do fine on her own, she was Emily freaking Davis, but she wanted Matt by her side.

“I’m sorry I freaked you out with the whole proposal and stuff,” He carried on, “I thought, I don’t know, that you’d be excited or something.” She kinda wishes she was, but she’s also glad she wasn’t.

“I still want to marry you one day, but if your not ready for that, I’ll just wait.” Emily shook her head.

“That’s the problem, Matt. I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready.” Matt was quiet for a long moment. Emily felt herself holding her breath. _This is it,_ she realized, _this is the moment we actually break up._

“Then we’ll deal with that when we get to it,” Matt said. “I’m not ready to lose you. I’m not ready to lose us.” She felt herself sigh in relief. Emily couldn’t even imagine how to put how much she loved Matt into words. Especially at that moment. “Can you please come home?”

Emily felt like she was going to cry again, but she settled for pulling Matt into a hug.

“Yes,” She said, a small smile crossing her lips, “of course, you idiot.”

Emily wasn’t sure if things would be fine later on, but she was okay with that. She wanted to try for Matt, because she wasn’t ready to let go of him either.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike was convinced for a moment that he was dead. That he had died in the crash and by some miracle ended up in heaven.

“Are you cleaning the house?” Mike asked. The last time he’d ever seen Josh clean voluntarily was when he threw his Halloween party months back. Dread instantly filled Mike. He really, really hoped Josh wasn’t throwing another party. He only just finished cleaning up the place from the last one.

“Oh, yeah,” Josh shrugged. He didn’t have his signature smug grin on his face, so something was defiantly up. Mike threw him a suspicious glance.

“Why?” He asked, his glare not lightening up. Josh actually looked a little sheepish, which set off more alarms in Mike’s head. “Josh?”

“Well, you not supposed to get your cast wet,” He said as if it were an answer.

“Yeah so?”

“The floors needed to be mopped and the dishes washed, and it would have been hard for you to do it in a cast, so I figured I’d just do it.” _That’s it?_ No, knowing Josh there had to be something more.

“Seriously?” Mike asked, “that’s the only reason? No wild party? You didn’t murder anyone or something?”

“Michael,” Josh put his hand over his heart, faking a blow, “do you really think so low of me?”

“Yes.” A small smirk appeared on Josh’s face.

“Yeah well Jess called ealier and wanted to confirm your date for tonight,” Josh said.

“What she called and you didn’t get me?”

“I confirmed six for you, and figured I’d help out a little before I headed out. Is that really so shocking?” He paused, then pointed at Mike. “Don’t answer that.”

Mike was genuinely shocked. He seemed like he was telling the truth, but of course it was Josh so he could never be completely sure. The thought of him cleaning the place just before he heads out for his date seemed to good to be true, and then he realized why.

“Is this you’re way of apologizing?” He asked. Josh didn’t say anything, which spoke for itself. Mike’s eyes grew wide. He never thought he’d actually get one out of him. Well tenchally he hadn’t, but this was close enough. “You feel shitty about ruining my last big date.”

“Nope,” Josh said, “I just took pity on you and your fucked up arm.” That, Mike was certain was a lie. A small smile grew on Mike’s lips.

“No, no,” he insisted, his grin growing wider. “You actually feel bad about what you did.”

“That is a lie, I have had mutable people confirm that I have no soul and cannot feel shame,” Josh said in his usual joking manor.

“Fine, whatever you say,” Mike laughed. He took a deep sign, trying to work up his own courage. “Wellllll, if it’s an consolation, I’m sorry about, you know, _accidentally_ assisting in the act of your arm getting broken.”

“Then I guess I’m sorry about how fabulously your hair looked blonde.”

“I sorry it was so fucking hilarious to change the lock on you.” Both of them were smiling now.

“Mike, we could do this for days,” Josh joked, “just go get ready for your stupid date.” Mike nodded slightly. It was weird, but for a moment, it actually seemed he and Josh could actually be civil with one another. He wasn’t sure exactly how long it would last, but that didn’t matter. Their lease was ending in a few months anyways. Then they’d never have to worry about seeing each other again.

“Thanks,” Mike said. Josh nodded back, acknowledging the same. Mike was just about to make his way into his room when he remembered one last thing.

“Oh, Chris and Ashley official wedding invites came in,” Mike said. Josh’s face instantly lite up at the mention of his best friends wedding. “You might wanna rent a tux.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Chrashley wedding, and maybe I'l finally get by shit together


	5. bet you thought i'd never get this posted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at this. Wow, I can't even put into words how amazing and excited I am, not only at all the love and support I'm getting for all of you, but in myself. I've ever posted fanfiction before, and so this is the first fandom, and multichapter fic I've ever posted.
> 
> I wanna thank everyone who's read the kudos-ed the fic, but a special shout out to (as always) sammythepsycho, for being my bro and my unofficial spell checker. Also, a major one to kolis10, who left the most amazing and beautiful comment I've ever received. It made my world!
> 
> I know you're waiting for the conclusion, so I'm not gonna keep you any longer.

Maine was really a beautiful place. Especially when viewing it from the hotel Chris and Ashley were planning to get married at. A fancy hotel with a beautiful ballroom, that was on the edge of a cliff over looking the sea. So sappily romantic, exactly Chris and Ashley style.

If someone had told Josh a few years ago that he’d one day be at Chris and Ashley’s wedding, he would have laughed right in their face. The thought of Chris actually getting the balls to ask Ashley out, please that would never happen. He also thought he’d never live to see Chris actually get married to anyone, but here he was, Chris’s best man.

He was a pretty fucking awesome best man if he was being honest. He threw a giant fucking bachelor’s party for him. Plus Chris was so worried about everything that he did most of the harder best man responsibilities for himself, so Josh just decided his main job as best man was to try to keep Chris from having a heart attack before his big day. Well that, and hold onto the rings for the ceremony.

It was the night before the wedding, and Josh was just about to call it a night, when he suddenly remembered something. Where the shit did he put the rings?

“Mike, Mike, Mike!” He said knocking on Mike’s hotel room. “C'mon, Mike, this is an emergency!”

A very annoyed looking Jessica opened the door instead. She was wearing a robe, so he could only imagine he caught the pair in a very bad time. Nope, couldn’t think about that, he needed to focus.

“What do you want?” Jess asked.

“Does Mike still have the rings?” he asked, nearly shouting.

“What?” He heard Mike shout from inside his room. A second later he came to the door wearing only his boxers. “You lost the ring?” Mike shouted.

“Shhh,” Josh said looking around. The last thing he needed was for Chris or Ashley to find out. It was basically the only thing they trusted him with! “I thought I gave them to you for the flight here!”

“You did, and I gave them back to you when we got here!”

“Okay, so that at least means it somewhere in the hotel!”

“Oh fuck, that’s not good news, Josh!”

“I know!” He shouted back, “But I'm trying not to fucking loose my shit!”

Jess was looking more annoyed by the second. She sighed when she realized that her and Mike would have to put a rain check on their sexy times. With that, she turned around the headed back into their room.

“Okay,” Mike sighed rubbing his face with his hand. “Josh, where do you last remember having them?”

“I don’t! That’s why I came to you!” Mike sighed even louder this time.

“I gave them to you in the lobby,” Mike said. That’s all Josh needed to hear.

“Perfect,” he said, as he started running down the hall.

“Wait, Give me a second, I’ll help you look.” Mike was one of Chris’s groomsman, so he felt a certain responsibility to keep Josh from fucking up too badly. He even proof read his best man speech to make sure he didn’t say anything too “inappropriate” for a wedding.

“No time,” Josh yelled, already at the stairs, “just catch up.” The longer the rings were missing, the more likely it was for Chris and Ashley to know, well that and get, you know, stolen.

He sprinted down the stairs. He hadn’t even fully changed out of his tux from the rehearsal dinner. His tie, jacket, and shoes were off, but he was still wearing his nice white shirt and fancy pants.

When he finally made it down to the lobby, he did his best to look calm. Some of the wedding guests were still arriving, and it was hard to tell who was a guest and just a person staying at the hotel.

Josh immediately began retracing his steps from when he first walked in. He basically flipped off the cushions to the couch, and checked under everything that could even remotely hide anything under it. He asked the guy at the front desk (ask quietly and inconspicuously as he could), but no luck, they didn’t have the rings either.

He must have spent ten minute looking when Mike came.

“I checked everywhere!” Josh said to him in a hushed voice, “They’re not here!”

“Okay, well, where do you go after this?”

“My room!”

“Did you check there?”

“Noooo!” Josh said sarcastically, “I ran off to ask you if you had the rings and basically destroyed the lobby and didn’t think to check my room first.”

“Lose the attitude, I’m trying to help you here.” Yeah that was true. Josh wanted to be nicer, but it was awfully hard to not be sarcastic when someone asks a question like that when he’s two seconds from having a nervous break down.

_Oh shit, oh shit, I’m going to ruin the whole fucking wedding!_

“Josh?” He heard some one say from behind him. He half expected it to be Ashley, but nope, it was Hannah. She and Beth did tell him they’d be coming in late that night.

“Hannah!” Josh said. Seeing his baby sister did always make him feel a little better. Seeing a large smile on her face as she went in to hug him didn’t exactly hurt either. When he pulled himself free from the hug, he saw Sam there.

“Sam?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” Hannah said, “She’s my plus one. I thought I told you.” He defiantly would have remembered her bringing up Sam, and Hannah wouldn’t simply “forget” to tell him. _She probably didn’t want me to know after everything that’s happened._ It stung, but rings first, girl angst later.

“Where’s Beth?” He asked, looking for his even more baby sister.

“She’s parking the car cause she doesn’t trust the chauffeur,” Hannah explained. “It might take her a while to find a spot though the place is packed.”

“Hey are you two okay?” Sam asked, “You guys both look a little frazzled.” Josh shot Mike a look, trying to mentally tell him not to spill, but of course it’s fucking Mike, so he did everything Josh didn’t want him to do.

“Josh lost the rings,” Mike said, “and now we need to find them.”

“WHAT!” Hannah shouted. Josh quickly ‘shh-ed’ his sister. “Are you serious?” she asked, sound just as horrified as before but at a more appropriate inside voice.

“Yes, and it’s not in the lobby, or my room, or with Mike, and that’s the only places they could be.”

“That’s not true,” Mike said, “you put the rings in your jacket I’m pretty sure. That stupid hoodie you always wear. If we find that we might find the rings.”

“I don’t even know where my jacket is though!” Josh wasn’t exactly the best of keeping track of things, obviously.

“Did you have it with you when you were helping setting up the wedding yesterday?”

“Oh shit, yeah!” Mike started making his way to the reception hall, but Josh didn’t follow.

“Fuck wait, I also had it with me when I hung out at the pool the yesterday!”

“Why did you have your jacket with you while you were at the pool?” Hannah asked.

“Well, I wasn’t the one who was swimming,” Josh said. No, he was just flirting with the girl who was. Josh thinks she was one of Ashley’s bridesmaids, and he’s pretty sure if he plays his cards right Chris and Ashley won’t be the only one getting luck on their wedding night. Of course, he didn’t want his baby sister to know that.

“Okay, fine,” Mike said, “you go check the pool, I’ll see if they’re in the reception hall.”

“I’ll help you,” Hannah said. Josh shot mike and quick glare. Nope, nope. Mike was not allowed to be alone with Hannah. Never again.

“You have to put you’re bags away,” Josh tried. Of course Hannah didn’t listen.

“I’ll just ask a bellboy to bring our luggage to the room. It’ll be fine. Plus you guys need all the help you can get.” As much as Josh hated it, and he real, really did, she was right. Plus he trusted Mike a little more now, or at least trusted Jess would cut off his dick if he ever cheated on her. Hell, Emily would probably help.

“Fine,” Josh sighed.

“I help you look at the pool,” Sam said.

“Okay, fine. Whatever.” Josh said. The four of the split up, and Sam left her luggage with Hannah to have a bellboy bring up. The two of them were running though the hotel; after all, Josh was pretty sure the pool was going to be locked soon anyways.

They made it just before it did, and the place was completely empty. Good, no one to find out what they were looking for.

The two of the spilt up in the room of the indoor pool, Josh looking at the towel rack while Sam scanned the floor and the chairs for anything. They must have been looking for hours before Josh was ready to give up.

He took a seat on one of the pool chairs, putting his face in his hands. Ready to start crying over what a fuck up he was. _That’s it! I finally found a way to ruin our friendship. Chris and Ashley are never going to speak to me again, and it’ll all be-_

“Where you right by the pool when you were flirting with the girl?” Sam asked.

“Who said I was flirting with anyone?” Sam shot him a look that could only mean, ‘I’m not an idiot’. She didn’t even look slightly amused. Josh could only sigh.

“Yeah, right by the deep end,” Josh said.

“You mean right by that pool filter?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.”

Sam moved to the pool filter, sticking her arm right in it. It took her only four seconds to find the cloth baggie with the two rings still inside of it. Other then smelling like chlorine and being soaking wet, they were in perfect condition.

Josh jumped from his seat, a wide grin on his face.

“I could fucking kiss you, Sammy!” He yelled as he grabbed the rings from her hand. She had a wide grin on her face, and for a second the two of them were just standing there, smiling and laughing slightly. Then Josh realized what he just said. Sam seemed to too as she looked slightly uncomfortable and her laughter faded away.

“I didn’t, you know-” Josh said as he took a step back from her. Only he didn’t look where he was stepping, or think about how far he was from the edge of the pool.

He fell back first into the pool. It was cold and dark from the lights having been turned off. Water rushed up his nose and he could taste chlorine in his mouth. Quickly, he swam up to the surface; coughing up whatever water he had swallowed.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, looking as shocked as Josh felt.

“Fine,” Josh muttered between coughs. The second he did a smile grew on her face, and then Sam starting laughing at him. Sam fucking Giddings was laughing at him.

“Oh my god,” She said dying in a fit of laughter. “I glad you’re okay cause that was rich.”

“Haha,” Josh said with a small smile, “Will you at least help me up?” Josh lifted his hand up to her, and mischievous smile on his lips. She shook her head, her laugher not lighting up.

“No way,” she said, “You’re a schemer, Josh. I know too well to fall for that.”

“Fine,” Josh said as he climbed out of the pool by himself. The rings were still in his hand, and he held onto them tightly, a smile never leaving his lips. “You know what, Sam?”

“What?” She giggled as the wet was pouring off of him.

“You’re right. I am a schemer.” Before she could even react Josh grabbed her by the waist and jumped right backing into the water. This time he didn’t get water up his noise. He started laughing once he and Sam surfaced and she let out a small scream.

“You’re evil,” She joked.

“Hey you’re the one who wouldn’t help me up,” he shrugged. She laughed again, and Josh didn’t realize how much he missed her laugh. It was been far too long since he hard it, and he had no one to blame for it but himself.

“Please at least tell me you didn’t lose the rings again.”

“Right here,” Josh said as he held the little baggie out of the water.

“Good,” Sam said.

Josh couldn’t help but stare at her at that moment. Her blonde hair soaking wet, her make-up starting to show the slightest signs of running, but her eyes alive with pure joy and the biggest and brightest smile Josh had ever seem.

He couldn’t even remember ever meeting anyone quite like Sam. So strong and brave and beautiful. Everything he wasn’t really. But she listened, and she understood, more than most people. Not to mention she turned down a fancy job to stay and help a small shelter in New York.

He didn’t think he’d ever meet another girl like Sam again in his life. For once, he decided not to worry but was best for her.

Quickly he pulled her into a kiss. She was a little shocked at first, but she melted immediately into it. the chorine filled pool water was all the could taste and smell, but he pulled her in closer. She slipped her tongue between his lips, and Josh decided he loved her.

They broke apart with their forehead still leaning up against each other like those corny romantic movies Hannah loved. It took him a moment to catch his breath, she looked a same. She was smiling a little, and so was Josh before that faded.

 _She dating someone you idiot,_ His mind screamed. His grin instantly fell and he let go of her, moving right for the edge of the pool to climb out.

“I’m sorry,” Josh said as he got out.

“I don’t mind a little water,” Sam joked, though he could see the strain in her eyes.

“No, for the kiss I shouldn’t have done that,” Josh said.

“Josh,” Sam said, but he didn’t let her finish.

“No, I shouldn’t have. You have a boyfriend and-“ he didn’t really know what to say. “Goodnight.” He partially sprinted out of the indoor pool, and into the hotel hallway. Still soaking wet, he ran though the halls and back to his room. He heard Sam yell after him, but that fade the farther we went from the pool.

He ran into Mike just as he passed the reception hall.

“Whoa, what happened?” Mike asked. Josh didn’t stop running, but just changed his pace to a light jog as he answered him.

“We found the rings,” Josh said, “and a fell in the pool, Night!” he didn’t stop to see Mike reaction. He just needed to go the sleep and focuses what ever energy he could to making sure he didn’t fuck up the wedding again.

 

* * *

  

Mike wasn’t a guy who was scared easily, but he had to admit, being around Hannah, alone, made him nervous. More because of Jess would do if she found out than what Josh would do, because, honestly, it was Josh, after a year of living with the guy, Mike was pretty sure he could handle whatever hell he tried to put him through.

Hannah seemed completely oblivious of his feelings, or maybe she knew and didn’t care, Mike barely knew the girl, both seemed equally likely.

The reception hall was perfectly set up for the wedding. The tables all had a white, elegant tablecloth, and flowers in the center of the table. All the fancy dishes and silverware were out.

Each table held eight, or ten if you really wanted to fit in two extra, and there were so many tables, it would be hard to move comfortable through the room once everyone was there, but Chris and Ashley wanted a dance floor, so the lack of elbow room was a necessary sacrifice.

Classy looking ribbons and drapes (which were a bitch and a half to set up) covered the room, and Mike had to admit, it looked pretty fucking great. All that was missing was the food, music, and all the guests.

“Josh was over by the DJ station, messing with some stuff most of the day,” Mike said, pointing. “You check there, I’ll go and check some of the tables over there.” Mike pointed to the opposite side of the room, trying his best to be subtle. By the look Hannah gave him, he knew it wasn’t working. Nevertheless, they went to work.

Mike had checked under every table, and Hannah under ever curtain and wire, and both of them found nothing. They worked almost entirely in silence. Hannah would occasionally look up at him. Or at least, Mike thought she was, but it was hard to tell since he always noticed it for the corner of his eye, never daring to spare her a glance.

There was an overwhelming amount of shame in him, and it was only getting worse with every passing second he was alone with her. He was Mike Munroe for crying out loud! He’s never met a woman who’s ever made him feel this nervous. Sure, fear from both Emily and Jess, but it was a different feeling then this. He just felt, so awkward after everything.

Even if he wanted to speak to Hannah, what would he say? _Hey, we almost fucked, and you’re super hot and all, but I’d rather not get into a fight with both my roommate and my girlfriend, so could you maybe just stay the fuck away from me? Thanks!_

_Whhhhhaaaaatttt?!?!? Jess isn’t jealous, she just thinks you still have a thing for me and is a little – a lot – uncomfortable with it. Yeah, and she’s probably the best thing to happen to be in years, so a minimum of ten feet. Twenty when Josh is in the same room._

“Mike,” Hannah said, finally breaking their silence, “I don’t think they’re here.” She sighed. Mike figured as much a while back, but he wanted to make sure the rings weren’t there. _Hopefully Josh and Sam are having better luck then us,_ he thought, as he rubbed his face.

“Yeah,” Mike sighed, “I don’t think they are either. Hannah, you’re brother is a giant fucking pain in my ass.” Hannah smiled a little, and Mike just wished he’d kept silent.

“I lived with him for 19 years, Mike,” she joked, “I know _exactly_ what you mean.” She started walking closer to Mike, and Mike decided it was time to find a new place to look.

“I guess we should check out the halls,” Mike said taking a step back. “Maybe even call the restaurant we went too earlier tonight, he might have dropped them there.” Thought Mike can’t think of a reason Josh would bring the rings there.

“Mike,” Hannah said with a frown once he started to move towards the door. “Are you avoiding me?” She looked a little hurt, which didn’t so much as upset Mike as it did make him feel ever more uncomfortable. _If she starts crying, I’m out._

“No, no,” Mike said, in a very unconvincing voice.

“Really?” She wasn’t buying it.

“Well, maybe a little,” Mike sighed. “But you know…” he trailed off.

“Know what?” Hannah asked. “That we almost had sex?” She blushed a little at the word, looking down at the ground and crossing her arms. Hannah already had a soft voice, but it only seemed to get worse with every passing word. “What, are you really that embarrassed you almost slept with me?” Mike frowned.

“What?” Mike asked. She didn’t answer him and took a seat at one of the tables. Her eyes never left the ground, and for a moment, Mike considered just leaving, but he, despite previous thoughts, didn’t actually want to leave her upset.

Sometimes, he wished he were half as much as a dick as everyone always thought he was. Trying his best to hold back an exasperated sigh, Mike took a seat next to her.

“You think I’m embarrassed that we almost fucked?” He asked. Hannah shrugged.

“You’ve been at my apartment every other day for the past month, and you said a total of two words to me. I mean, I know I’m not as pretty as Jess but, I guess I thought-“

“Hold up,” Mike said, taken a little off guard, “You think, that the reason I’ve been avoiding you, is because you think that I think you’re ugly.” Hannah was silent, and Mike could hardly believe it.

“Really?” Mike asked, perhaps a bit to harshly, “Hannah, you’re sexy as fuck, but Jess is unconformable about everything, and Josh is just a piece of shit. I mean, he’d probably try to hit me again if he came in and saw us sitting this close.” They weren’t even that close, too. Hannah didn’t even react.

“Everyone’s got someone but me,” she said quietly, almost her herself. “Sam’s got Josh, you and Jess have each other, Beth’s got a date next week, hell, we’re literally sitting in the reception hall for Chris and Ashley’s _wedding._ ” She shook her head slightly. “I’m all alone and I’m going to die alone and unloved.”

Mike wasn’t never good on helping girls went they were feeling insecure. Most of the time, he just told them they were hot and slept with them, but since he was with Jess, that wasn’t really an option his time.

“Hannah,” Mike said, trying his best not to sound as uncomfortable as he felt. “You’re going to find someone. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but you will. You know, just because thing didn’t work out between us doesn’t mean you won’t find someone… there… are a lot of fish in the sea.” Mike cringed.

“Thanks,” Hannah said, not sound any better; “I think I wanna go to bed now.” Mike nodded, and both of them stood up without a word. He walked her to the door, and watched as Hannah walked off. With every step, Mike felt the newfound heavnies son his chest get worse. Once she was out of sight, he started moving towards the pool, but Josh rushed past him before he ever took a step.

 

* * *

 

 Josh kept his best bro company as he got into his suit. Chris looked like he was shaking a little as he fumbled with his bow tie. Josh couldn’t help but laugh at him slightly.

“Chill,” He told Chris, “Everything’s perfect, you’ve got nothing to be nervous about.”

“I keep expecting something to go wrong,” Chris muttered, “Like Ashley finally going to come to her senses and walk through the doors and dump me or something.”

“Nothing’s going to go wrong,” Josh told him, “Plus Ashley’s as obsessed with you as you are with her. She’s not gonna call off the wedding.”

“I know, but still,” he sighed. His worried look was quickly replaced with a grin. “Can you believe I’m about to marry Ashley?” Josh’s smile grew a little wider.

“Of course not,” Josh joked, “you’ve been pinning over her since freshman year, and it only took you until college to actually get the balls to ask her out. I was half convinced you’d die before you actually told her how you felt.”

“Yeah well I felt like I was going to when I finally did, and now I’m fucking marrying her.” Josh can’t remember Chris ever looking quite this happy, and Josh couldn’t remember the last him he felt his happy for his friend.

“Just don’t do anything completely stupid for the next three hours and you're good to go.” Chris nodded along.

“Oh,” he said remembering something. “I’ve actually got something I wanted to tell you. I didn’t want to say anything unless it all fell through, but Ashley actually got a promotion.”

“Congrats,” Josh said.

“Yeah, well, her the promotion means she’s being transferred to the New York office.” Josh didn’t realize he could even get happier, and yet he did. He pulled Chris into a hug.

“Fuck yeah,” He said, “you and me in the big city, finally!” Chris started laughing. “Even more perfect, one of my neighbors just moved out of the apartment building, you and Ash should check it out.”

“Seriously? On your floor?” Chris looked as though he couldn’t believe his luck. Well luck had nothing to do with his neighbor leaving.

“Yeah I think I scared them away with my night terror,” Josh said.

“Seriously?”

“Well that and the time I used an axe to chop down my front door.” Chris bursted out laughing.

“I’ve missed you so much these past few months,” Chris said as he patted his shoulder.

“Yeah, me too, bro.”

“By the way, do you have the rings?” Chris asked.

“Yup, here ya go,” He handed Chris the two rings, but threw away the baggie they were in the night before. There was no way Josh was every going to get the smell off of that.

“Perfect,” He said. He frowned a little, and pulled them up to his nose. “Wait why do these smell like chlorine?” he asked. Josh simply patted his shoulder, a forced smile over his face.

“You don’t want to know,” Josh said. Chris, now looking a little worried, nodded slightly. He was far too tense to hear what happened anyways. Josh would just tell him once he was actually married.

 

* * *

  

Josh didn’t give a single fuck what Mike said. He was most certainly not crying at the wedding. Nope, not at all. Mike was totally imagining that.

Chris on the other hand, no one could deny he cried a little. The second he saw Ashley in her dress for the first time was when she walked down the idle, and he had just been so overtaken by it all.

Her dress was a plain white dress with an open back. Her sleeves were made of a beautiful white lace, and she wore a puffy, thick veil that reminded Josh of the many hats she wore. Ashley’s hair was pulled back into a bun, but two shorter strains fell louse out of it and were perfectly curled. She was beautiful, and really, Chris just couldn’t handle it.

Mike gently elbowed him in the back, smiling as he pointed to his face. Josh check his own, and nope, nope, he was not crying. Not even a little.

(Maybe just a little)

The wedding carried on, and when they said their vows, both of them were every bit as corny and sweet as he had imagined. While Ashley was in the middle of hers Josh looked out to the alters.

Sam wasn’t hard to spot, considering she was wearing a bright red dress. Josh always thought she looked best in that color. It was hard to see from how far she was, but he thought she was wearing the same bright red shade of lipstick.

For the briefest moment, she looked his way. They made eye contact, and Josh momentarily tuned out Ashley’s speech. She smiled at him, but there was no joy in it. It seemed like she was doing it more to be polite than anything. Josh didn’t even bother to smile back; all he could do was stare at her.

Then she looked away. It was only a second, but it felt like an eternity. Fuck, he fucked up again. Majorly this time. No, tomorrow he could go back to his usually scheduled train wreck of a life. Today belonged to Chris and Ashley, not him.

He looked back over at Ashley and listened carefully to the rest of her vow.

A moment later, they exchanged rings and kissed. The second both of them pulled away they nearly collapsed into giggles and smiles, nothing but excitement and love on their faces.

Yeah, it was technically their happy day, but Josh couldn’t remember ever feeling happier for his friend. _About time,_ was all he could think at the moment.

 

* * *

 

The reception was held in the reception hall in the hotel. Josh, of course was seated with Chris and Ashley, but pretty soon the two of them disappeared. _Probably to consummate the marriage,_ he thought laughing out loud a little.

With them gone, there was no way in hell, he was getting stuck with their parents. He was half convinced Chris’s parents didn’t like him anyways. Not that Josh could blame them. He’s probably caused Chris more trouble in life, then well, everything.

No, he was must more comfortable sitting with Ashley bridesmaids. They were all in cute little green dresses, and Josh even managed to find the same girl he’d been flirting with at the pool.

“Here you go,” He said handing her a glass of champagne. She’d been complaining about having to wait for it, so Josh just snuck them each a glass. What were they going to do? Kick the best man out of the reception?

“Thanks,” She said giggling. He shot her his best flirty smile, which probably was the only thing in his life to improve since he moved in with Mike.

“So how’d you meet Ashley?” He asked. He didn’t really care. Josh was only trying to forget Sam and their stupid kiss. Of course, the more he tired to forget it, the more it stood out in his mind. It didn’t help that his heart jumped at very bright red blur he saw from the corner of his eye.

“Well,” she said, Josh couldn’t remember her name; he thought it was Jeannie, though. “We actually work in the same publishing firm, same floor actually. We became fast friends though. Actually just last month we-“

Josh’s head flew forward and a small burst of pain followed.

“Ow,” he said. He looked over his shoulder to see a very pissed looking Jess. Oh fuck what did he do now?

“Are you serious?” Beth asked him over his other shoulder. Great, they were teaming up on him!

“What?” Josh asked, “what was that for?” He added rubbing the back of his head. They were just lucky he didn’t spill his champagne. He’d hate to stain his rented tux.

“Umm?” Jeannie said, who seemed to be the only person more confused than Josh.

“Sorry,” Beth said to her, “but we need to borrow my idiot brother for a moment.” Josh didn’t even have a chance to respond before Beth grabbed his arm and dragged him away. She took him to a loss populated corner, and Jess followed close behind, her arms crossed and her eyes fuming with rage. For a moment, Josh thought he saw smoke coming out of her ears.

 _So this is how I die. Well it’s been a good run._ He took another sip of his drink, which he didn’t have a chance to but down before Beth dragged him off, as a finally salute.

“What the fuck's wrong with you?” Jess asked. He, literally, was backed into a corner, and Beth and Jess stood in front of him, giving him no hope of escaping.

“Can you at least tell me that I’ve done now?” He asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

“You made out with Sam and then fucking ran off!” Jess shouted. Oh no, she was really worked up this was bad. Beth didn’t look much better, which of course was worse. They had only _really_ made up a month ago, and now she was going to hate him again. How could such a perfect day turn sour so quickly?

Josh didn’t really know what to say. He just kept silent. He suddenly wished the bridesmaid had asked for harder stuff than champagne. He took another sip of it anyways.

“Josh, you can’t keep toying with her emotions like that!” Beth joined in. “do you even know how upset she is?” _no._ He had been avoiding her for that reason.

“I don’t mean to!” Josh said, “It just kinda happened.”

“You just broke her heart, what three times now, and those where all just accidents?” Jess scoffed.

“Kinda,” Josh said. He raised his glass to take another sip, but Beth snatched it from him.

“Stop,” she said. “You’re not even supposed to be drinking!” She was using her “mom” voice now. Well at least she didn’t completely hate him.

“I’m not supposed to do a lot of things,” Josh said as he tried to snack his drink back from her.

“No,” she said, “You can’t have this, or any other drink, until you make amends with Sam.”

“Beth, I don’t even know were to start,” Josh signed, “I’ve fucked up with her more time that I should. I don’t think I can make things right.”

“Tell me this,” Beth said, “if you’re so obviously head over heels for Sam, why do you keep turning her away?” Josh looked over at Jess. He didn’t exactly want her to know, but she was Mike’s girlfriend, and his sister’s best friend. She’d figure it out eventually anyways.

“She deserves better than me,” He said. Beth’s hard glares softened, and it brought Josh a little comfort. Jess however looked just as relentless.

“So?” She asked, “I deserve I full time job modeling, and Mike deserves a dad who’s not such a piece of shit! We all deserve so much better than the crap we deal with, only guess what! We can’t change the shit that happens to us! But she chose you! She keeps coming back to you even though she deserves better!”

“She doesn’t exactly know what she’s getting herself into.”

“Oh, Joshy, trust me she knows,” Josh’s eyes grew wide at that. He looked over at his sister, who looked to the floor. “We’ve all known for a while.”

“You told them?” He nearly shouted at his sister.

“No, actually, Sam overheard Matt and Emily talking about it,” Beth explained, “she’s known for months but she wanted you to be the one who told her.” Josh felt his mouth fall opened. He tried to stay something, but not a single thought was able to make it through his mind. He managed to compose himself after a second.

“That actually explains a lot,” Was all that Josh could muster.

“I figured out cause I over heard Hannah and Sam talking about it and they swore me to secrecy,” Jess explained.

“She should have said something,” Josh said lamely.

“Would that have changed anything?” Beth asked.

“Yes!” Josh answered. She shot him a glance. “Maybe,” he corrected.

“You’re missing the point,” Jess said slapping his arm, “Sam knows about your problems, and she doesn’t care, but you keep turning her always anyways!”

“Yeah well she had a boyfriend.”

“Her and Tom broke up weeks ago!”

“Wait, what? Why didn’t she say?”

“Maybe because you ran off before she could!” Well, she had him there. Fuck why did he keep fucking up with Sam. She really didn’t deserve a fuck up like him.

“Josh,” Beth said, her voice was softer and kinder now. She sounded more like his sister than a protective friend. “I’m not saying you have to actually be in a relationship with her. If you don’t think it’ll be good for you, than don’t, but you need to make amends. It’s the only way either of you will move one.”

Fuck why was she always right?

“Plus if you break her heart again I’ll kick your ass,” Jess added in.

“Honey, you couldn’t kick my ass if you tried.” She huffed a little at that.

“Well Beth could.”

“Jess, I can’t beat up my brother.”

“Uhg, fine, Emily will kick your ass.”

“Oh she defiantly could kick your ass, big bro.” an evil grin appeared on her face.

“How do you even know Emily?” Josh asked.

“Oh the two of us hung out at my apartment,” Jess explained, “then she got along with everybody and now all of us girls have been hanging out together.” Well, that meant it was official, Josh would never escape Emily, even after he inevitably parted ways with Mike. He was suddenly really glad he was nice to her when she crashed at their place.

“Okay,” Josh signed, “I’ll talk to her, but knowing me, it’s probably not going to go well.”

“Just try, please,” Beth asked. He’d do anything for his sisters, so he nodded. Beth started to walk away, his drink still in her hand, but Jess lingered.

“Just a friendly little secret,” Jess said in a hushed voice. “Mike and I have scoped out a roomy utilities closest. It’s down that hall, third door on the left. You know, if thing go well.” She winked at him. Jess was defiantly the coolest girl Mike had ever dated.

“Jess, if Mike ever break you heart I’ll kick his ass for you,” Josh joked.

“Oh, Josh,” she patted his shoulder, “we both know Mike would snap you in half like a twig.” With that she scampered off, and Josh now had to go fix the mess he had started almost one year ago.

 

* * *

  

Mike was half convinced he’d never find Josh in the crowd of people. Just when he was ready to give up and start looking for Jess, he spotted Josh. He looked a little nervous, which was never a good thing. _What did he screw up now?_

“Josh,” he said as he made his way towards him. Josh paused and looked a little more relaxed when he saw him. “Can we talk?”

“Yeah, totally!” He said a little to enthusiastically. He looked over Mike’s shoulder, and Mike turned to see Sam there. _Of course,_ he realized. “Let’s talk out in the hall,” Josh started walking before Mike could even protest, not that he minded anyways, it was pretty loud in the reception hall.

The two of them left, and Josh looked a thousand times better being so far from Sam. Mike didn’t have time to question him about it. This was already hard enough.

“So Jess and I have –“ Mike started.

“Oh fuck is she pregnant?” Josh interrupted.

“What? No! Just let me speak!” Mike sighed. He wished he brought a drink with him. Never did he think it would actually be this hard to say. “Jess and I have been talking, and it’s a little early, but we want to move in together.”

Josh kept on smiling, but Mike saw a little disappointment in his eyes.

“Oh yeah of course,” Josh said, “I get it, you want to renew the lease with her.”

“Well yeah, but, I won’t actually be having much of an income while I taking classes.” _If I even get in_ , was left unsaid, “I mean I’m getting a side job, but I won’t nearly have enough to cover half. Jess can’t exactly cover half either.” Here it was the worse part. _Just rip it off like a band-aid._ “But we could just about make it if we split it three ways.”

Josh looked very confused for a moment, then his eyes grew wide, and a devious smirk appeared on his face.

“You want to keep being roommates with me,” He said.

“It was Jess’s idea-“

“Michael Munroe wants to stay my roommate!” he shouted to no one, “I knew you were going to miss me!”

“Josh don’t make this harder for me than it already is,” Mike sighed. Even so, a small smile danced on his lips. _Little punk._

“I always knew the tin man had a heart,” He joked. Mike rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well, it’s too bad the scarecrow still doesn’t have a brain.” Just as he said those words, and Josh carried on with his gloating, Mike’s phone started ringing. He’d gotten a new once since the last one was destroyed in the crash. It was a piece of crap, but it took calls, and that’s all he needed at the moment.

“Who’s that?” Josh asked.

“Emily,” Mike answered.

“Ooh, ask her how Flipper’s is doing.” Even though Emily tried to hide it, Mike could tell she was warming up to their dog. Even if she would always be a cat person, she still liked Flipper enough to volunteer to watch over her while they were at the wedding.

“I told her to call me if any letters from the college I applied to came in the mail,” Mike said absently. He felt a little nervous to pick it up now. He had placed all his stakes on getting in that he already quit his job. If he didn’t get it, he’d have to wait till spring. It would be months wasted.

“Well then pick up,” Josh said. Mike did so.

“Hey,” he said.

“So, Mike, your letter came in.” he heard Emily’s voice say. She sounded neutral, which wasn’t a good sign. “Do you want me to open it or do you want to open it when you get back?”

“Just open it,” Mike said. His hear beating out of his chest. He did his best to look calm in front of Josh, though.

“Opening other people’s mail is federal offence,” Josh joked. Luckily Emily couldn’t hear him over the phone or she probably would have started yelling at him. Mike shh-ed him.

He waited as he heard her open the letter.

“Congratulation Mike Munroe, you got accepted into college,” She said. Mike could hear the smile in her voice.

“Yes!” Mike said as he shot one fist into the air. Josh laughed a little, a wide grin growing on his face. Mike couldn’t help but smile like an idiot too. Josh patted him on the shoulder, and for a second, Mike actually considered hugging him. He was just going to blame that thought on how fucking elated he felt.

Instead of a hug, Josh lifted his hand into the air and they highfive-d each other. He heard Emily laughing slightly over the phone.

“What are you cheering about, handsome?” He heard a voice behind him say. Mike turned to see Jess sanding there, a wide grin on her face. She must have been looking for him.

“Em, you’re the fucking best,” Mike said into the phone, “We’ll talk more later, but I’ve got to go right now.”

“Of course you do,” Emily said. “Bye.” Mike hung up the phone and pulled his girlfriend into a kiss.

“I just fucking got into college!” He said. Jess laughed and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I told you you’d get in,” She squealed. Her smile faded slightly when she saw Josh. “What are you doing here?” she asked. Josh looked instantly to the ground. “You should be apologizing to Sam. Go!”

Josh nodded slightly, the dread once again appearing on his face. He was still smiling slightly anyways.

“Congrats, Mike,” He said patting his shoulder again as he left. Once Josh was gone a wicked smile appeared on Mike’s lips.

“You wanna try for a quickie in that broom closet we found?” He asked, his hand squeezing her ass. Jess’s smile turned wicked too, and she giggled slightly.

“Sounds amazing, but sadly, I think it might be in use in a few minutes,” She said. A confused frown appeared on Mike’s lips.

“What? By who?”

“You’ll see,” She said in a singsong voice. God she had a beautiful voice. “But first, _Doctor_ Munroe – “ Mike laughed slightly. “ – My favorite song is on, and you promised me a dance.” She held on tightly to his arm and started to drag him back into the reception hall. He followed her with no resistance, his smile never fading for even a moment.

 

* * *

  

Sam was out on the patio when Josh found her. She was staring out at the sea, a wine glass in hand. Damn, he really wished Beth hadn’t stolen his drink. He needed now more than ever.

Shit, were his hands sweating? Fuck how pale did he look? Josh was about to turn around and leave when Sam looked over her shoulder. Whatever joy she had on her face was instantly replaced with pain. She was trying to hide it, but Josh could see it in her eyes. Her bright red lips moved to a small frown.

“Hi,” Josh said lamely. He was having flashbacks to when he tried to apologize in the hospital. Only now it was different. There wasn’t a single thing keeping him from trying to be with her, and that somehow made it all so much worse.

“Hi,” She said. Her eyes drifted back to the sea. Josh couldn’t help but notice as she took two rather large gulps of her wine.

The two stood in silence for a moment. Josh had been trying to plan this big speech in his head ever since Jess and Beth confronted him, but nothing came. He thought that he’d think of something the moment he saw her, but now, all he heard was white static in his mind.

“I’m an asshole,” Josh finally said. She looked a little shocked to hear him say that. Yeah, Josh hadn’t really expected it either. Fuck. “I fucked up, and I keep fucking up with you, and I keep on hurting you, and I’m sorry.” Sam paused, thinking over her words carefully.

“It’s fine if you don’t want us to be together like that,” She said, her voice steady and cold, “I get it, but you cant lead me on and then toss me to the curb every time you panic.”

“I do want us to be like that, but-“ He trailed off.

“What?” Sam asked. Her face was a little more raw now, and Josh felt all the worse for it. Oh god, he was going to be sick.

“I’m not good enough,” He answered, “You deserve better that to be tied down to an asshole like me.”

“Really?” She said, looking a little angry now. “That’s why we keep having this back and forth? Because you don’t think you’re good enough for me?” Oh no, now he pissed her off. “Josh, you don’t get to decide what I do and don’t deserve. You’re not trying to spare me, you’re trying to spare yourself!” Josh opened his mouth, but she kept going.

“It’s just excuse after excuse! You keep leading me on then ignoring me because you just as terrified as I am, only you’re too scared to admit it! I care about you, Josh! That’s not going to just suddenly stop! But I’m so done with this game, and I’m so tired of getting hurt! No more bullshit, just make a choice cause I’m…” she shooked her head slightly, staring out at the sea as she took another sip of her wine. “I’m done,” she said quietly.

Her voice was cold, but Josh could see it in her eyes. He’d hurt her, time and time again. There was pain in her eyes, but so much exhaustion as well. That feeling to him was an old friend. Josh guessed he could tell her as much and she’d understand exactly what he meant. She always did seem to understand.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” He said, his voice becoming as quiet as hers. Josh was about to take a step forward, when he noticed something through the glass doors on the hotel. It was Chris and Ashley, they had come back from wherever they had snuck off from. They seemed to be looking around for something or someone, but they kept glancing back to each other. Giggling and smiling, this hands never letting go of each other’s for a second.

 _All because he managed to work up the balls to ask her out,_ Josh mused. He paused, that thought weighing heavy on his mind, and looked at Sam, who’s eyes were back on him. She was trying to look cold and apathetic to his response, but Josh could see the warmth under it all.

“Do… you… maybe want to grab some coffee sometime… or something?” Her pretty green eyes were wide, and Josh felt as shocked as her. He was honestly about to tell her to move on, but as always, his head never seemed to listen to him.

“I’d like that,” she said, a half smile appearing on her lips. There was still a coldness about her, and Josh could hardly blame her. _I have to work my way back into her trust_ , he knew. As daunting as a challenge as that seemed, Josh wasn’t sure if he minded that.

Josh felt a small smile appear on his lips. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by someone behind him.

“Hey, Bro,” Chris said, sticking his head out from behind the patio door. Josh turned to see him. Chris was smiling widely, and Josh couldn’t help but notice a bit of Ashley’s lip-gloss in his lips and neck. “It’s time for the best man speech.”

Chris smile instantly faded when he was how pale josh looked and Sam who was clearly upset.” “It’s everything all right out here?” He asked, a worry filling his eyes.

“They’re great,” Sam answered for him. Josh turned to face her now. The conflict was less apparent in her eyes, and her smile a little wider. “They’re a lot better now at least.” Josh smiled at her, feeling himself instantly relax.

“Yeah,” Josh agreed. “a lot better.” Hell, maybe he’d actually build up the courage to ask her to dance after he gave his speech. “Let’s go, Bro,” he added patting Chris’s shoulder had he passed him. “I have a whole room of people, and your new wife to embarrass you in front of.”

Josh laughed when he saw Chris blush a little as he called Ashley his ‘new wife’. No, today may just be the best day of Josh’s life.

 

* * *

 

Ashley couldn’t remember that last time she was this excited. Well, maybe her wedding day (the night especially), or her and Chris’s honeymoon, and – okay, she could remember a lot of times she’d been this excited and/or more excited. But she was still pumped.

She’d been away from the city for a year, and that was far too long. She had felt so guilty dragging Chris away with her to Maine. He loved the city so much, but then again, not as much as he loved her.

Yes, it was hard, but they were finally home. Not to mention Josh was only down the hall from them. Plus she had a bunch of new lady friends to hang out with (and Ashley decided she loved all of them).

“Higher!” She heard Mike shout from the stairwell. “Josh, lift the fucking thing higher or I swear to God!” She couldn’t help but giggle slightly. The elevator was out, so the two of them had to carry the couch up three flights of stairs. The task was proving more than difficult for them.

“I AM!!” Josh shouted back. Chris looked like he was trying not to laugh too. Both of them were outside of their new apartment, trying to carry in the boxes they had brought up before Mike and Josh decided to carry up the couch.

“Why is this so heavy?” Jess complained as she dropped one of the boxes to the ground. She looked at the side. “Ew, why do you have so many books?” She asked.

“Jess, I work at a publishing firm,” Ashley sighed.

“Yeah, but still.”

Ashley helped Chris carry in their new TV (a wedding gift from Mr. and Mrs. Washington.). They had even managed to get it out of the box before Mike and Josh made their way into the hall.

“Oh god,” She heard Josh sigh. Ashley peaked out of their apartment. His face was bright red, and he was half lying on the couch trying to catch his breath. Mike just looked very annoyed.

“Seriously, Josh?” He asked. “It’s like two more feet! Suck it up.”

“Just give me a minute,” Josh huffed.

“Such a drama queen,” Mike sighed. Ashley couldn’t help but smile wider. She could remember the first time she met Josh. She remembered how close they were in high school. They were almost as close as her and Chris, almost. She’d really missed him.

It took another hour, but they finally got everything in their new place. Most of it was still in boxes, but hey, their couch was in and their TV set up. Almost immediately after that was done. Chris and Josh decided to treat themselves to a movie marathon. They were watching Lord of the Rings, and about ten minutes into it, even Mike had stopped helping to watch it. Jess was trying to help, but she wasn’t very good at it.

Ashley only managed to unpack two boxes before she gave up too. She took a seat on Chris’s lap and enjoyed the movie. Jess joined them too, growing very bored of the movie very quickly.

“Mike,” She said, “Don’t you have a test to study for?” Mike groaned slightly.

“Yeah,” he said, “It’s my first big test of the year.”

“Good luck, then,” Chris said.

“Thanks.”

“Well, why don’t I help you study?” Jess asked, “I’m an expert in human antimony.” She winked as Mike. His eyes grew wide.

“Totally,” he said standing to his feet. “Sounds perfect, it was nice seeing you, Chris, Ash.”

“Dude it’s just getting good,” Chris said. Mike stared at him for a moment, and Ashley could read his face perfectly. ‘ _Lord of the Rings, or getting laid, what do you think I’m going to choose?’_ Josh laughed slightly.

Pretty soon the two of them high tailed it out of the room, and it was just her, Josh, and Chris. It has been far too long since the three of them just hung out together. _The dream three, all finally back to getter,_ her mind mused as she snuggled up closer to Chris.

There was still a shit ton of unpacking to do, but for now, she was just focusing on the movie.

 

* * *

 

Emily was fidgeting, and she knew it was starting to annoy Matt. He did have his arm on her shoulder after all. No, Matt was trying to focus on the game. It was a big one for his favorite team, and Emily was trying her best to be a good supportive girlfriend. (Even if football was the worst sport in the world) Hell, croquet was more interesting then watching a bunch of idiots slam into each other. But Matt love it and She loved Matt so here she was on their couch with him.

The worst part about it though, wasn’t that it was so boring, it was that Emily’s mind kept wandering.

She had hung out with the girls the other night, and well, it left her more than a little conflicted. Chris and Ashley were so fucking perfect for each other. In fact, they had been married for almost six months now, and they gave no sign of their adorableness slowing down.

 _They’re so perfect for each other, but are Matt and I right for each other._ Her head said no, but her heart said yes. That wasn’t the only question that had been popping through her mind, but it was the only one she would allow herself to focus on for the moment.

Matt finally seemed to have enough of her fidgeting when a commercial came on.

“Hey are you okay?” He asked. “If you’re bored you don’t have to watch it with me.” _No but I love you, so I want to._

“I’m fine,” she lied.

“I could DVR it if you’d like.” Oh it looked so painful for him to say those words. He really, really didn’t want to stop watching. The gesture made Emily smile anyways.

“Matt, I swear I’m fine,” she lied a little easier this time, “just enjoy your game.” He relaxed slightly at that, and Emily did too. She was fidgeting less, which Matt seemed a little thankful for.

It was such a small thing, him offering to stop watching the game, but somehow it made it a little easier to make up her mind. She thought about it for a few more minutes, making sure it was really what she wanted. It was in the middle of a play, Emily realized that if she thought it over any more, she’d chicken out.

“Ask me again,” She said. Matt turned to her looking more than a little confused. _God, he’s so cute._

“What?”

“Ask me to marry you again.” Matt’s team scored, but he didn’t move. His eyes were wide and his mouth had all but fallen open in shock. He started at her for a minute, most likely expecting her to back out or say it was a joke. Emily stared at him back, never blinking.

For a second, she was afraid he didn’t want to get married anymore, and she had ruined the good streak that they had been having since then.

“Seriously?” He asked.

“Yes.” A small smile appeared on his lips.

“Okay,” he said. Matt leaned back against the couch and put his arm around her shoulder again. Emily was waiting for him to ask, and she realized. He was fucking watching the game.

“Now, Matt!” She said. Matt jumped a little at that.

“Seriously, now?” He asked. “It’s hardly the most romantic of places.” Oh cliché, romantic, Matt. Emily could hardly believe that he was the man she loved sometimes.

“Yes, now!” Emily shouted. _Before I get cold feet,_ was left unspoken between the two of them. Matt’s smile grew ever wider. He jumped to his feet and booked it right to their room. He must have grabbed the ring and made it back in only a second.

By then Emily had rose to her feet. Matt, ever sowing down for a second, slide to his knees with the ring between his two fingers. Now that Emily was looking at it in better terms now, she had to admit, it was a beautiful ring. She was smiling widely now too.

“Emily Davis,” Matt started, “ever since I met you-“

“I’ve heard this all the first time, “Emily said, “Just skip to the end.” Matt didn’t even blink.

“Will you marry me?” He asked.

“Yes,” Emily said. Matt rose to his feet and pulled her into a big kiss. Immediately, Emily pulled him in closer and the kiss became more passionate. He tried to lead her to the bedroom, but Emily was not waiting. She pulled him down onto the couch.

The game was all but ignored, and they didn’t even notice who won. It was only afterwards did Matt look up the results. His favorite team one, but Matt swore to her that he was the real winner.

Emily blushed. She had expected to feel dread after the initial joy passed, but it never came.

 

* * *

 

“Knock, knock,” Sam heard as she was busy putting on her earrings from the bathroom. It was the night of Emily and Matt’s engagement party, and of course, it was taking Sam forever to get herself ready. _How cliché,_ she thought.

Normally Jess was there to help her look amazing in half the time, but ever since Jess moved in with Mike, Sam’s been having to do all that by herself.

Hannah and Beth had already left for the party, and left Sam behind after she assured them she’d catch up. Of course when she texted Josh to tell him she’d be late, he responded that he’d be in her place in ten minutes.

“I’m in the bathroom,” Sam yelled. Josh had a key to the apartment that his sisters gave him a long time ago, so she wasn’t too worried about him getting in.

“Are you decent?” Josh asked as Sam heard his footsteps come closer.

“Yup,” She answered.

“Damn,” he muttered outside of the door. Sam smiled slightly.

Things between her and Josh had been good. Both of them have agreed that taking it slow was their best bet, and so far it had been working. At first, they returned to their normal friend routine, only with a little more kissing, and then they started more couple-y stuff, like actually going out on dates and surprising each other throughout their day.

“Ha ha,” she said as he opened to door. “How do I look?” Josh mouth fell open. He licked his lips slightly.

“My sisters aren’t here right?”

“Yeeeaaahhh?”

“Then I wanna show you just how amazing I think you look,” He said with a wicked grin.

“Josh, no,” Sam said, “we’re late enough as it is. Emily’s going to flip if we’re any later.”

“What’s five more minutes?” he asked. “Like you said, we’re already late.” Sam laughed a little. She wanted to say no, but damn, he looked so cute in his little dress shirt and vest.

They were more than five minutes late.

 

* * *

 

Everyone was dancing. Even Josh who hated slow dancing. Regular dancing, he could handle that, but slow dancing, nope. He always felt like a giant idiot. Then again, he had a sexiest partner out of everyone there, so he was willing to look like an idiot so she could have a good time.

“This is so much fun,” Sam said. Her smile was so wide, and her arms felt so warm against his neck. She looked so beautiful in the moment that Josh wished he could just freeze the moment forever, and his hands would never leave her waist.

“Yeah,” Josh said, “It’s like the first time we’ve all hung out together.” Sure the girls had their girl’s nights, and the guys had theirs. Not to mention everyone’s hung out with another at least once, but all ten of them in a room together? Never been done.

It was a strange string on coincidences that lead them all together. First Chris had to randomly meet Mike while looking for a place to live. Then him and Ash had to move. Then Josh’s parents had to finally let him move out, and his sister had to have happened to meet Sam and Jess. Not the mention that if Mike hadn’t met Sam at the bar all those months ago, he might have never even met his dream girl.

Jess had vouched that it was all fate. That they were all destined to become friends. Josh wasn’t sure if he believed that, but even so, he felt pretty damn lucky.

“All of us need to hang out as a group more,” Sam said. She looked around the room and Josh did the same.

Mike and Jess were looking adorable as they held each other close. Emily and Matt never looked so happy. Chris and Ash were laughing together about something. Hannah, having finally moved on from her crush was talking to some guy at the bar. Beth, on the other hand, was flat out flirting (and from the looks of it, killing it) with some girl at the bar (she was pretty hot, not as sexy as Sam but still. Josh shot her a thumbs up from behind Sam’s back. She lifted her drink in agreement.) Yes, everything was perfect.

“Yeah,” Josh agreed. Then it hit him. “You know, my family had this cabin in Canada, we could all take a trip up there!”


End file.
